Pride and Prejudice
by AnakinsFavorite
Summary: Anakin is an arrogant Jedi Master while Padmé is a bright young woman who aspires to make an impact on the Galaxy. Will the Jedi and the politician be able to look past their pride and prejudices and into each other’s hearts?
1. Must Insist Upon His Marrying

Summary: With a basis of Harry Potter and Pride and Prejudice, this AU tale tells of two very different people: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie. Anakin is an arrogant Jedi Master while Padmé is a bright young woman who aspires to make an impact on the Galaxy. When the Clone Wars have depleted much of the Jedi Order, the Jedi are allowed to marry. The Jedi Council becomes desperate for Anakin to marry, but will the Jedi and the politician be able to look past their pride and prejudices and into each other's hearts?  
Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any of the Star Wars characters, places, ect. I also do not have any rights to the characters that are based off the books mentioned above.

**Chapter 1: Must Insist Upon His Marrying**

Never before had Anakin felt so nervous. In a climatic lightsaber battle that morning, he had saved Master Windu from certain death and had also destroyed the last remaining Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. While a group of Jedi Knights and their Padawans had remained behind in the former Chancellor's office, Anakin had been brought back to the Temple. Since then, he had waited for the judgment that was to come from within the large sealed doors.

After he had spent twenty minutes pacing, the doors to the chambers slid open. Raising his blond-haired head and squaring his broad shoulders, Anakin entered into the Master's presence.

A few more minutes went by as Anakin stood in the center of the room while Yoda regarded him with sleepy eyes. Meanwhile, the other Jedi, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, waited in silence for the wizened Jedi to speak.

"To be congratulated you are, Padawan Skywalker," Yoda's voice broke through the silence. In his shriveled green hands, he shifted his grimer stick. "To make you a Master, the Council has agreed."

In agreement, all the members slowly inclined their heads.

Gaping despite the seriousness of the moment, Anakin's surprised eyes found his Master's. "But…" he sputtered.

Because of his heroics, he had expected to be knighted, but to be granted a seat on the Council… this was beyond his wildest dreams.

"Yes, you did hear Master Yoda correctly," Obi-Wan said as if he were reading the younger man's thoughts. The twinkling in his eyes gave away his obvious pride for the Jedi he had trained.

"Disagree with the Council, do you?" Yoda asked in a mildly challenging voice, causing Anakin to blink rapidly.

"No, Master," Anakin said quickly, lest Yoda and the rest of the Council should change their minds. "This is just… unexpected."

"Ready, are you?"

A nagging feeling entered into the back of Anakin's mind, but before he could ponder it, he heard himself saying, "Yes, Master."

"Kneel, you must," Yoda ordered. He gestured with his grimer stick for Obi-Wan to go to his apprentice's side.

Numbly, Anakin knelt down and, all too soon, he felt the symbolic braid part from the rest of his hair.

"Congratulations, my former Padawan," Obi-Wan said solemnly. "No being could deserve this honor more than you."

"You may take your seat," Master Windu said, gesturing to the vacant seat next to his own.

How he managed to walk without stumblind, Anakin knew not, but he was soon sitting down. With both his metallic and true hand, he reverently began to memorize the feel and contours of the seat from which he would safeguard justice.

_I am a Master._

He was so humbled by this sudden change in his life that he was oblivious to the pleased looks the other Masters exchanged.

"Master Skywalker," Yoda said. In reply, Anakin looked up. "Lost many Jedi during the Clone wars, we did. Solved, the problem of our lowered numbers must be if to survive we are."

"There are plenty of Force-sensitives in the Galaxy- perhaps a few missions…." Anakin began but soon stopped upon realizing how silent the room had become.

"The Council has already come up with a solution," Kit Fisto said slowly, his large black orbs blinking as his feelers quivered in anticipation. "We believe that certain aspects of the Code must be changed."

"But it has been our guide for thousands of years," Anakin protested, hardly able to believe what he had just heard. "We can't just destroy it in the course of a single meeting."

"Thought of this, we already have," Yoda said in a patient tone. He blinked sleepily at Anakin before continuing on. "Decided, the Council has, that marry, all the Jedi must."

"What?" Anakin gasped incredulously.

"And as the Chosen One," Seasee Tiin spoke, "you are to set the example."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Minutes Later**

"Master Kenobi, you must go and insist upon his marrying," Master Windu called out through the open door of the Council chambers.

Anakin had stormed out of the chambers, a slight pink tinting his handsome face. "This is an insult," he spat bitterly.

Quickly trying to catch up with him was Obi-Wan.

"It is an insult to us and everyone in the Jedi Order," Anakin continued to complain.

"We must do what is best," Obi-Wan said gently as Anakin came to a stop before a large window. From there, one could see the panoramic view of Coruscant's many levels. "The Jedi Order is in great danger of disappearing, Anakin. Your friends died fighting for what they believed in- do you think they would have felt their deaths justified if you wish for the demise of our Order?"

There was a long silence as Anakin gripped the metal window ledge. "You're right, Master," he finally admitted as he hung his head.

"Obi-Wan," the older man corrected him with a slight smile. "I am no longer your master, young one." He smiled as Anakin silently riled at the use of the term 'young one.' "Your life is your own to live, but might I suggest that you take the Council's request to heart. You are the Chosen one and everyone from the smallest of younglings to the wisest of Jedi look up to you. You need to set a good example that they can follow."

Anakin's eyes were distant as he looked out at the swiftly moving traffic lanes. "Master… Obi-Wan, you just can't understand," he said slowly. "I have… inner demons that no amount of meditating can rid of. What I did to those Sand People still haunts me," he confessed, looking down at the floor with troubled eyes. "If… if," he repeated firmly, holding up a gloved finger, "I were to find a woman that I would be capable of loving, I would not want her to suffer the same fate as others I have cared about."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "So you feel guilty over your mother's death but not over the many grey hairs you have given me?" He placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. "I hope you can find someone that will help you through your struggles, but with a face like the one you've got, I wouldn't get my hopes up…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Three Years Later**

The Council was becoming desperate. Anakin Skywalker- Jedi Master, the Chosen One, the Hero With No Fear, and the most eligible Jedi- had not married.

A desperate Mace Windu made communication with the headmistress of the Nubian Academy for the Political Arts and Sciences.


	2. “He’s Hot, Single… and a Snob!”

_"… His friend Mr. Darcy soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Bingley, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud; to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend." _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 2: "He's Hot, Single… and a Snob!"**

**Next Night, Temple Dining Hall**

"I would like for everyone to be quiet!" Mace Windu's deep voice boomed through the loud dining hall. Respectfully, the Masters quietly watched the Korun masters while the tables of crechelings, padawans, and Knights became silent. "Tomorrow night, a change shall be taking place within this Temple." As he took a deep breath, a multitude of eyes watched him expectantly. "We shall be welcoming here the young ladies from the Nubian Academy for the Political Arts and Sciences."

Instantly, every being began to talk and, despairing of ever being heard, Mace Windu looked over at the wise Yoda who nodded sleepily at him.

Using the Force, the Master amplified his voice so as to be heard. "It is our hope that each and every one of you will make our guests feel welcome," Mace Windu continued. "For the next year, they shall eat, study, and live among us."

While generally everyone present was excited about the prospect of housing the foreign ladies, one Master was not enthused.

Three years as a Master on the Jedi Council had changed Anakin in more ways than one. His once spiky hair was replaced with long, soft waves that kissed the collar of his tunic. More mature, he had gained the look of great knowledge and such power permeated from his cool blue eyes. Brown tunics had been exchanged for black ones and, to add to the solemnity of his person, Anakin wore a thick leather glove on his metallic hand.

But it wasn't these changes in appearance that made him so different.

His countenance had become cold and collecting, and his once bright eyes seemed to only scrutinize. He had never been an overly talkative person, but Anakin had nevertheless adopted a habit of speaking little to anyone. Sitting there, he remained rigid and expressionless.

_There must be a catch_ he mentally told Obi-Wan. The older man sat next to him and, though it appeared that he was paying close attention to Mace Windu, his eyes twinkled in amusement.

_Why must there always be a catch?_ Obi-Wan replied.

_Master Windu doesn't look too thrilled._

"They are all very accomplished young woman and I hope you will take the time to get to know them as friends and future colleagues," Mace Windu concluded as every being in the hall burst into applause.

Anakin's eyes went narrow. _I knew it_ he thought triumphantly after Mace Windu momentarily glanced at the young Jedi. _Which of these talented airheads did the rest of the Council determine will be my future wife?_

_It's only a suggestion._

_If they think they can bait me…_

_Wait- listen to Master Windu for once, Anakin. You might actually learn something_ Obi-Wan's thoughts interrupted.

_I know enough, thank you._

_You still haven't changed._

"In addition to this, the young ladies shall be attending core classes here," Mace Windu said when it became quiet once more. "Among some of the classes they shall be in include the following: Jedi History, Philosophy of the Ancient Ones…"

Anakin prayed that his piloting class would not become infested with giggling teenagers.

"… and piloting," Mace Windu announced.

_It's not fair._

_Have fun, Anakin._

Despite the fact that he was a Master and was thus to set a good example, Anakin pointedly glared at his former master.

_Oh, I will._

_Brighten up- perhaps it won't be so bad…_

"To welcome them, we will hold a ball…"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evening Next Day, Nubian Starship**

"Are you ladies ready?" a jolly voice filled the interior of the cruiser.

The loud sound came from a rather tall woman with a dark complexion. Tall for a Nubian, she was nearly six feet tall and, had it not been for her good-natured face, she would have been intimidating to behold. Scurrying about her were two dozen young ladies, all of whom wore black cloaks and excited looks on their pretty faces.

"Remember to smile and look pretty!"

Minutes later, they walked through the empty hallways of the Jedi Temple. Padmé Neberrie exchanged bemused looks with her best friend, Sabé. Personal favorites of Headmistress DesLauriers, they walked in front of the large lady with another girl their age, Eirtaé. Young and silly, Eirtaé was a sharp contrast with the two more mature girls, but her impulsiveness had endeared herself to the equally boisterous headmistress.

At last, they all came to a stop before the large wooden doors that separated them from the dining hall.

"Shoulders back and heads up high!" Madame DesLauriers cried out before the doors were flung open.

Taking a calming breath, Padmé briskly walked in behind her fellow classmates, Madame DesLauriers bringing up the rear. They walked in a haughty way with their faces held up high and their hips swaying in such a way that caught the notice of every male padawan and knight.

Pausing here and there, the Nubian girls twirled and made their entrance more of a dance than a march. With a sudden movement, they all removed their cloaks with a flourish to reveal the expensive pastel gowns that they wore beneath.

Shocked, all the Jedi, including Master Windu, stared. Event thought this had been his idea, Mace Windu seemed unable to put his hands together and clap.

A blush came to Padmé's cheeks and, seeing by the nervous look on Sabé's face, it seemed that the only people who were enjoying themselves were Madame DesLauriers and Eirtaé. With pink cheeks, the young woman dared to look each and every male in the eye and flirtatiously wink.

As she walked past the long table at which all the Master's sat, Padmé caught the attention of a certain Jedi.

During the beginning of the Nubian ladies' entrance, Anakin had just sat there with a bored look on his otherwise handsome face. In his hand was a large goblet and it appeared that he was far more interested in the sound his metal hand made against the rim of it than the ladies parading before him.

What compelled him to look up at that precise moment, Anakin knew not, but he suddenly found himself staring at the young brunette woman with a pleasant face who twirled before him. Quickly, before anyone could see, Anain's eyes flickered back to the goblet upon which he continued his rather dull study.

Padmé had certainally not been ignorant of the look she had just received, and it took every ounce of control she had to not giggle as she finally ended her part of the humiliating act and sat down. Next to her, Sabé looked flushed, so Padmé gave her a sympathetic look before turning her attention to where the headmistress greeted Master Windu.

"There he is!" one girl at the other end of the tale squealed. "Anakin Skywalker!"

Instantly, there was a hubbub of whispering as the young women sought to discover the unfortunate man's marital status.

"He's single!" Eirtaé gasped, nearly swooning.

"He's so handsome!" Rabé giggled despite herself.

None of them had noticed the hard looks that they were getting from the arrogant Master.

Unbeknownst to them, Padmé hadn't been he only young lady who had attracted a fair share of admiring looks. Eyes distant and unblinking, Obi-Wan gazed down at the visitors' table where Sabé was being comforted by her friend.

His former apprentice followed his gaze and snickered. _Giving up so easily?_

_For me, this was never a contest, Anakin._

Meanwhile at the table a little distance away, Padmé was telling Sabé, "I don't know, but I think we intimidated them with our fluffy dresses." To emphasize it, she held up a hand full of the pink tulle cloth she wore.

"Good job ladies- I'm proud of you all," Madame DesLauriers repeated loudly over and over as she strode up and down the length of the table. Upon seeing Padmé and Sabé, she winked at them, but as to what she meant by it, they knew not.

When everyone had finished eating, Mace Windu went up to the podium one last time. "Once again, I would like to thank our esteemed guests for being here with us." While everyone applauded, he once again curiously looked at the fluff balls sitting at the table in front of him. "I have a few announcements to make, the most important of them all being that Master Skywalker has consented to help further your educations by teaching piloting."

By the scowl on his face, it seemed that Anakin's consent had been most unwillingly given, but the girls were so busy giggling about this prospect that they failed to notice his displeasure as he rolled his blue eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Thirty Minutes Later, Sparring Room of the Jedi Temple**

In the course of a single day, the sparring room had been converted into something akin to a ballroom. The Jedi hadn't been pleased about this, but none of the Nubian ladies seemed to notice as they mingled with their more nervous Jedi hosts.

As an attempt to procrastinate eventual embarrassment, Padmé and Sabé had intentionally lagged behind the rest of their companions. Much to their displeasure, they soon found themselves being dragged across the dance floor by the much stronger Madame DesLauriers.

With a broad smile, the headmistress came to an abrupt stop before Mace Windu, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. Although Obi-Wan politely smiled at them, they received skeptical looks from the other two.

"Master Windu, here are two of my most promising students- Padmé and Sabé. My other is out there," she pointed at the giggling Eirtaé, "but she is dancing at the moment."

Both Padmé and Sabé politely curtsied.

At the name 'Padmé,' Anakin's eyes had flickered but he said nothing.

In great surprise, Padmé found her friend blushing and soon found the cause- Obi-Wan was looking at her with equal embarrassment.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Sabé?" Obi-Wan blurted out, going even redder in the face.

"I would love to," Sabé said shyly, holding out her shaking hand which the Master readily took. In a matter of a single moment, they had moved out onto the dance floor and were timidly looking the other in they eyes.

Satisfied that both Sabé and Eirtaé were dancing, Madame DesLauriers apparently forgot that Padmé was still standing beside her, for the headmistress continued her conversation with Mace Windu. Padmé just stood there while Madame DesLauriers loudly bragged about her favorite pupils.

Uneasily, Padme found that, although a lot of the ladies were not dancing, there was an overwhelming majority of men. While puzzling this, Padmé turned to speak to her headmistress but, in doing so, she found Anakin's scrutinizing eyes watching her.

"Do you not dance, Master Jedi?" Padmé asked pleasantly.

"Not if I can help it," came the bored and disinterested reply.

"That's a pity," Padmé said, smarting a little from the snub. "They say that dancing helps you live a longer and more healthy life."

"I can manage my own life, thank you."

Blushing, Padmé turned away so that he would not see her pink cheeks, but in doing so, she saw that the dance had ended and Obi-Wan and Sabé were now talking with each other. She watched as Obi-Wan said something to his young partner before crossing the floor to where Anakin stiffly stood. Glad for a excuse to get away from such unwelcoming company, Padmé rushed to her friend and told her what had just happened.

"Come, Anakin- must you always put such a dour mood on everything? Come dance with us- there are plenty of lovely young ladies to choose from," Obi-Wan urged, not pleased with his former padawan's attitude.

"I am content right here."

"Go find a nice lady to dance with."

Eyes shifting about, Anakin replied curtly, "It appears that you have found the only half-way decent creature in the entire room."

"She is very nice," Obi-Wan agreed, smiling shyly at Sabé who was waiting patiently for him to return. "What about her friend Padmé? She looks very nice."

"Barely tolerable," Anakin muttered, fidgeting with the tips of his glove, "but not enough to tempt me to dance."

Padmé had somehow heard his rude remark and looked away with a blush.

Giving up, Obi-Wan sighed and returned to his dance partner. The Jedi and Sabé danced together for the rest of the night and, although she danced with many of the young Jedi, Padmé received no invitations from the tall Master. Not once did he stir from the shadows, and she began to get the feeling that he was there against his will.

Upon the end of the last dance, the two ladies returned to Madame DesLaurier's side.

"How did you enjoy dancing with our Sabé?" Madame DesLauriers asked in a loud and embarrassing tone. "Isn't she the loveliest?"

By the flustered look on his face, Obi-Wan agreed. "Quite."

"And, Master Jedi, why do you not dance?" the headmistress turned her attention towards Anakin. She did not miss the heavy look she received.

"Master Skywalker is very choosy about his dancing partners," Padmé said innocently, though she sent the Jedi a sly look. Only too well she knew she was embarrassing Skywalker in front of his peers. In response, Anakin locked his jaw. "Hopefully he will overcome his shyness, even if it means dancing with a woman who is barely tolerable."  
Triumphant, Padmé politely bowed before linking arms with Sabé and striding off.

"Do I want to know?" Obi-Wan sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Hours Later, Visitors' Dormitory**

"That was really rude of him," Sabé agreed after Padmé had finished venting. "One would think that someone of his esteem would have better manners."

They were preparing to go to bed. Groups of four had been assigned to each of the spacious living quarters. Every quarter had two bedrooms, each one containing two beds, and in addition to that there was a living room, two baths, and a small kitchenette. Being best friends, Padmé and Sabé shared a room, but, much to their displeasure, they could still hear the over exuberant Eirtaé saying, "There will be many more Jedi returning this month. Just think- as many Jedi as the eye can see, and we can have whichever ones we want!"

"Well, at least this is a big place," Padmé said optimistically as she snuggled under the covers of her new bed. "I doubt Master Skywalker and I shall ever speak again."

Not wanting to upset Padmé, Sabé decided to not remind her friend that their first class the next day was piloting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anakin is going to be an… erm, interesting teacher- a little Snape/Umbridge like, but don't worry- there is a person in there.  
I'm sure you can all guess who is going to be the victim here!**

**Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter: _"He's Out to Get Me!"_**

_"Do you know what that pompous nerf-herder said about me?" _

"Padmé," Rabé said quietly, her eyes quickly looking to the front of the room as she folded her hands in her lap.

Still, Padmé had not noticed how quiet her friends and the room had become. "Do you know what the stuck up jerk said about me?" Padmé cried out angrily. "He said…"

"To close your book and to remain with me for a moment once class has ended?" an icy voice whispered into her ear.

Gulping, Padme realized that he was so close to her that she could literally feel his breath against her ear.

I'm dead she thought helplessly. So startled, she accidentally squeaked in fright.

No you are not- I have an ethical code against killing off my problem students the voice darkly replied in her head.


	3. He's Out to Get Me!

_"I can readily believe," answered he gravely, "that reports may vary greatly with respect to me; and I could wish, Miss Bennet, that you were not to sketch my character at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance would reflect no credit on either." _Mr. Darcy to Elizabeth Bennet, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 2: "He's Out to Get Me!"**

**Next Morning, Visitor's Wing**

"Do you think I can call in sick?" Padmé asked, sitting half-dressed on her as-of-yet unmade bed.

"On the first day here?" Sabé asked skeptically. "Not unless you really want to get on Master Skywalker's bad side."

Their uniforms consisted of black trousers with matching boots, a loose white shirt, and a black cloak that clasped together at the neck. As soon as they were done changing into these, the young ladies met up with the third person of their trio, Rabé. By nature, Rabé was wise beyond her years and, because of her great capacity to listen to others, was soon told about Padmé's unfortunate encounter at the ball the night before. This remained the topic of their discussion even as they entered into their first class.

Padmé soon found that even her mere presence could not save her from criticism.

"That was really horrible of him," Rabé readily agreed while the three of them pulled out their manuals, Piloting for Perfectionists. Madame DesLauriers told me this morning that she would not allow a single one of us to be courted by him, even if it means that one of us goes back to Naboo without a husband!"

"Maybe he's just shy," Sabé said in a more positive note though the other two exchanged weary looks.

"Shy people aren't like that, Sabé," Padmé scolded. "I know you have a hard time speaking badly about people, but there is just a certain point when you're just being ridiculous," she said angrily, slamming her manual down on the desk. "Do you know what that pompous nerf-herder said about me?"

"Padmé…" Rabé said quietly, her eyes quickly looking to the front of the classroom as she folded her hands in her lap.

Still, Padmé had not noticed how quiet her friends and the rest of the class had become. Even Eirtaé, for whom it was practically impossible to not speak, was silent. "Do you know what that stuck-up jerk said about me?" Padmé cried out angrily. "He said…"

"To close your book and to remain with me for a moment once class has ended?" an icy voice whispered into her ear.

Gulping, Padmé felt him so close to her that she could literally feel his breath against her ear.

_I'm dead_ she thought helplessly. Padmé was so startled that she accidentally squeaked in fright.

_No you're not- I have an ethical code against killing my problem students_ a voice in her head replied darkly.

Frozen in her spot, Padmé did not so much as blink as the dark figure strode to the front of the classroom. It was dark in the room, and for a moment he just stood there, but all of the sudden his eyes flickered up and came to rest on Padmé.

"Welcome to your first class on piloting," he said in a cool tone. "Here, you will be learning the nuances of becoming a talented pilot and- hopefully- you will progress through this course without much struggle." Once again, he deliberately paused as he looked directly at Padmé. His gloved hand gestured to the walls which were covered in maps of star systems. "I am Master Skywalker, and I will teach you the art of flying."

Though Padmé certainly did not want to admit it, Master Skywalker held a captive audience. She, along with the rest of the other young ladies, scarcely took a breath or even blinked while he spoke.

Just as she was pondering this, the door flung open and everyone turned around to see who had boldly intruded. "Master Skywalker!" a throaty feminine voice called out as the door shut with a click. "How could you possibly have started lessons without me?"

"I managed." Anakin's normally critical face had just become even more irked looking.

The newcomer was a tall, human female with curly brown hair that ended at about her waist. Extraordinarily pretty with a decided air about herself, she instantly evoked both awe and jealousy in all the other women. As she made her way up the aisle, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and swayed her hips. With a broad smile on her face, she reached the front of the room. "I am Miss Talek, Master Skywalker's TA," she announced, deftly slipping her hand into that of the glowering Master.

Acting like he'd been stung, Anakin glared at her and, with some difficulty, managed to pry his hand free of hers. Miss Talek sulked and moved to sit behind Anakin's desk where she began the strenuous task of touching up her makeup.

"I think I'm on her side at the moment," Padmé whispered to her two friends, but they ignored her.

"You will not be needing those," Anakin said, gesturing to the book on the desk in front of him. Much to all of their surprise, all of the books flew across the room and neatly landed on a shelf. "As I said, piloting is an art from and it cannot be learned through memorization and note-taking," Master Skywalker said in a quiet voice that could nevertheless be heard in every corner of the silent room.

At this, about half of the women, including Padmé, quickly hid their datapads.

The tall man turned his back to them and faced the chalkboard. Almost magically, an unused piece of chalk hovered above the slate and began to write.  
_Piloting as an Art Form_  
It was so effortless that he didn't even blink. "You will learn how to think, feel, and become one with your starship," he continued to whisper almost reverently, closing his eyes as he paced. "I will make each and everyone of you into experienced pilots, but you must do your part…"

Suddenly, he stopped midsentence to glare at Padmé who had her hand up high in the air.

"Don't you think it's rather arrogant of yourself to presume that you can teach us without any further references beside yourself?" Padmé asked innocently without waiting for his permission to speak.

"Miss Padmé, would you be so kind as to keep your observations of my personality out of this classroom?"

The room went silent and even Miss Talek gaped at him, the lipstick she held frozen him motion by her lips.

"In order to better understand your instructional style, would it not be wise for me to observe you in both the roles of an esteemed Jedi Master and a human being?" Padmé challenged defiantly, ignoring Sabé when the girl pinched her arm in warning. In the next moment, she shivered as he narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"So," he said with pursed lips, "You are going to form your opinions of me based on my efforts to maintain a respectful atmosphere conducive to learning?"

Padmé became silent.

Squaring his broad shoulders, the Jedi Master turned back to the chalkboard, the piece of chalk hovering back into position.

Padmé raised her hand.

With a primal roar, Anakin hurled the piece of chalk at her in such a forceful way that Padmé was barely able to duck it in time.

Everyone gasped.

Shakily, Padmé sat back up just as the projectile hit the wall and fell to the floor in tiny pieces.

Anakin stood there breathing heavily for a couple of moments. "Your reflexes are just as sharp as your tongue," he said. Something in his voice conveyed his obvious surprise. "It will come in handy."

She raised her hand again. By then, Sabé was furiously trying to pull it down while Rabé scooted away from Padmé lest she should find herself in the next line of fire. "I have come to a conclusion," Padmé announced, ignoring the look on his face when she once again spoke without permission, "though I am still trying to decide whether there is a human being beneath that cold shell of yours." When he looked her boldly in the eyes, she defiantly stared him down. "You do not intimidate me, Master Jedi. As Queen of Naboo during the Trade Federation's invasion, I had withheld even the greatest of enemies- surely I can survive an arrogant pretty boy who calls himself a Master but who really is a self-centered, uncouth, less-than-a-slave, being!"

Triumphant, Padmé paused, allowing her breathing to go back to normal.

"You will have the opportunity to take up this discussion later when you are serving detention," he said flatly. "For a week."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Thirty Minutes Later, Piloting Classroom**

Since her punishment had already been determined, Padmé thought she could easily slip away the moment the bell rang. Thinking of what all she'd learned so far- quality material, she begrudgingly acknowledged- she almost made it to the door.

"Miss Padmé, I would like a word with you."

Stopping short of the door, Padmé momentarily closed her eyes and clenched her jaw before turning around to face him with a much more respectful countenance. When he said nothing but continued to expectantly watch her, she slowly walked over to his desk behind which he patiently sat.

"Miss Padmé," he repeated, gesturing to the chair placed in front of the desk. Obediently, she sat down in it. "I just wanted to let you know how very little I appreciated your rude behavior today."

"How is it any different than the way you treated me last night?" she asked quietly, refusing to meet his scrutinizing eyes. "I was a complete stranger to you yet you felt the need to be unpardonably rude to me." Angry, she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

He said nothing, even when she headed back towards the door.

Why, she knew not, but Padmé suddenly stopped. Instead of defiance consuming her person like before, she looked back at him nervously. "I… I've never had a detention," she stammered nervously, looking down at the floor. "What will I be doing?"

"You and I shall work together to find the secret to stopping death. The Temple Archives, tomorrow night at eight o'clock."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning, Dining Hall**

Puzzled, Padmé had numbly wandered around for the rest of the day. It was only during the next morning that she was brought back into reality.

"Oh, Mistress Sabe!" See Threepio called out, waving his hands. Momentarily, everyone paused in their eating to watch the golden driod patter to the table. "This just came for you," the driod said, handing the confused Sabé a datapad.

Suddenly more awake, Madame DesLauriers tried to peer down the full length of the table to see what it said.

"It's from Miss Talek," Sabé said excitedly, her shaking hands holding the datapad. A small but delighted laugh escaped her. "She's invited Padmé and I to dine with her and the Viceroy of Alderaan!"

"Oh my goodness!" Madame DesLauriers cried out. "It's about time!" she practically exploded at the other end of the table. The Jedi at the surrounding tables watched her with startled looks on their faces. "You two had best be thinking of what you'll wear."

Glumly, Padmé stirred her porridge. "I won't be able to go," she said sadly.

"Why ever not?" the headmistress boomed, causing a few people to jump.

"I've got detention," Padmé whispered, her cheeks becoming pink with embarrassment.

"Nonsense!" the woman cried out. "You never get detentions!" Then, she got a good look at Padmé's sorrowful face. "What ill qualified teacher dared to do this to you?"

"Master Skywalker," Eirtaé helpfully supplied. She sat next to the headmistress, as ususal.

The woman pursed her lips before standing up and cutting a war path to the Master's table. All the young ladies, especially Padmé, apprehensively watched the tall woman approach the unsuspecting Jedi Master. Anakin was quietly talking with Obi-Wan and, by the frequent looks the older man sent Sabé, they were talking about her.

Everyone in the room became silent as Madame DesLauriers cast her long shadow on the Jedi and he looked up from his meal.

Silence.

"What?" Madame DesLauriers bellowed out a moment later. Even Mace Windu was looking at her in alarm by then. "How can you be so rude? Padmé is my best and most respectful student! A weeks detention? I forbid it!"

Expressionless, the Jedi replied back and, by reading his lips Padmé saw him reply, "If you do not want me to extend it, I would suggest that you end this discussion."

Fuming, the headmistress stomped back to the table and collapsed into her chair, muttering some choice words about the Master.

"It's alright," Padmé consoled her worried friend.

"He won't be there," Sabé said a little downtrodden. "Could I borrow the speeder" she asked a little more brightly.

"Absolutely not!" Madame DesLauriers exclaimed, making Sabé's remark sound absolutely preposterous. She was still fuming from Anakin's rebuttal.

"But Madame, how will she get there?" Padmé asked, worried about her friend.

"She can take the local transport."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**That Evening, Visitor's Wing**

Right after classes were over for the day, Padmé helped Sabé dress into the blond-haired girl's evening gown.

"I am quite proud of you for not fighting with Master Skywalker today," Sabé said quietly as Padmé laced up the back of her dress. Both knew how badly Padmé hurt from having to decline the invitation, and they were determined to leave it unmentioned.

"I'm saving my energy for tonight."

"Don't worry about me," Sabé said as if she could read Padmé's thoughts. She patted her friend's hand. "I'll be alright." Reaching down, she held up her skirt to reveal the blaster that was tucked into her garter.

Though it was a comforting but disturbing sight, Padme could only wish she had Madame DesLauriers optimism.

Then again, perhaps she was better off without it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ten Minutes Later, Jedi Temple Archives**

"There you are," a curt voice said from behind her.

Nearly jumping in fright, Padmé found herself standing face to face with Anakin Skywalker.

"Don't dawdle," he ordered, gesturing to a nearby table that was laden with holocrons.

Begrudgingly, Padmé sat down and began her task. After an hour of such tedious work, she looked up to find that the Jedi Master had sat down at the table with her and was also pouring over the text. His brow was furrowed in concentration and he did not notice that she was gaping at him.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked, voicing the question that had been on her mind this past day.

In response, he marked his place with his finger and looked up impatiently. "Enough questions," he snapped. "You may go."

Confused, Padmé left the empty Archives, but she vowed to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Anakin Skywalker.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**I took a part from the HP Goblet of Fire movie- if you want to see what happened in their first defense Against the Dark Arts class, go to yahoo and watch the clip!  
Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter: Chapter 4: "Miss Sabé's (un)Fortunate Plight"**

_After just one night of detention, Padmé was already dreading the next encounter with the moody Jedi Master. Not caring if she was late, Padmé slowly walked into his classroom well beyond the time he had requested. _

And stopped dead in her tracks.

He was there, seated behind that large desk of his, but this wasn't what alarmed her. Eyes squeezed shut, tears rolled down his handsome face as a gloved hand reached up to wipe them away. Shoulders shook as he cried and, for the moment, he was oblivious to her presence.

"Master Skywalker?" Padmé said quietly.

No reply.

"Master Skywalker?" she asked worriedly, deciding to enter the room. She quickly went to his side and, after a moment of hesitation, rested her hand on his broad shoulder.

Startled, he looked up at her. "Miss Padmé!" he exclaimed in a surprised tone that showed he had forgotten all about her obligation to come.

Monster or not, Padmé could not stand to see him suffer alone. "What's wrong?"

"I have lost someone… very dear to me," he said quietly, his bloodshot eyes finding hers. No longer was he the moody and unfriendly Master that had instructed her that afternoon- he was a young man who hurt terribly.

And it was her duty to help him.


	4. Miss Sabé’s UnFortunate Plight

_"Well, my dear," said Mr. Bennet, when Elizabeth had read the note aloud, "if our daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness, if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Bingley, and under your orders."_ Mr. Bennet to Mrs. Bennet, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 4: Miss Sabé's (Un)Fortunate Plight**

That hour of intensively reading microscopic print had fatigued Padmé to the extent that she did not notice her friend's missing presence when she returned to her quarters that night. Sabé did not return that night, and it wasn't until the next morning that Padmé realized this. The headmistress's attempt to make Sabé close to the Jedi Master only made Padmé feel nauseous.

"Where's Sabé?" Padmé asked as she sat down at the breakfast table. Beside her, Sabé sadly shook her head. In need of an answer, Padmé looked to the headmistress. Much to her horror, Madame DesLauriers was congratulating herself on her foresight. "I highly doubt Miss Talek allowed Sabé to return on her own- what an undignified thing that would have been!" the tall woman all but crowed, Eirtaé nodding in agreement beside her.

"My guess is that she stayed the night at Miss Talek's," Rabé whispered, concern heavy in her voice. Earlier that previous day, they had soon discovered after class that Miss Talek was not a Jedi like they had all thought but a daughter of a wealthy senator.

"Miss Padmé!" a metallic but rather prissy voice called out. It was See Threepio, and he hastened towards her with a datapad in his metallic hand.

Padmé eagerly took the datapad and started to read it.

"What does it say?" Rabé asked eagerly, looking over her friend's shoulder to see. Everyone else at the table became quiet so they could hear.

"I am sorry if I alarmed you by not returning last night," Padmé read aloud. "Rest assured- I am in good hands. I had many… undesirable encounters last night and Miss Talek, in her great kindness, has insisted that I remain with her until I'm better. Master Kenobi has been here offering comfort and seeing to it that I'm well taken care of. Do not worry about me, for despite the fact that I was attacked, mugged, and nearly raped, there is nothing much wrong with me."

Indeed, when she looked up at the table, Master Kenobi was not there.

"This is absurd!" Padmé cried out, slamming the datapad down on the table so forcefully that it probably broke. She gave the headmistress a very angry glare. "You should not have put her in so much danger."

The headmistress did not show any regret. On the contrary, she actually seemed more pleased in herself. "I told you it would work," she conspiratorially Eirtaé who heartily agreed. "It will be only a matter of time before we have a wedding," she laughed, rubbing her hands together before attacking her food. Apparently, nearly loosing one of her students had given her a big appetite.

"If she doesn't get killed first," Rabé muttered under her breath so that only Padmé overheard her.

"I guess it is a comfort to know that, although she was almost killed, it was for the good of getting Master Obi-Wan," Padmé said dryly. By then, she and Rabé were the only ones who were not eating. "I need to go to her," she told Rabé as she bent down to pick up her heavy bag.

"No- you can't!" Rabé protested, holding Padmé down. "You can't miss piloting class- we're signing up for our first piloting slot."

"I didn't do my homework," Padmé said, suddenly filled with dread. More than ever, she needed to go. Though the reason Rabé offered wasn't convincing enough, she eventually convinced Padmé to stay. She soon regretted it the moment she walked into her first class.

"Take your seats without talking," Master Skywalker commanded as they slowly began to filter through the huge door into the classroom.

Frustrated and a little worried, Padmé numbly sat down in her desk and sat her notes before her. While Master Skywalker lectured, she could only sit there worrying about her friend.

"Who can tell me the difference between a snub and a starfighter?" he asked halfway into the class.

Raising her hand, Eirtaé said something so insulting to her sex that Master Skywalker sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Miss Padmé," he called out, fixing his gaze on the daydreaming woman. "Since you seem to know everything, what's the difference between a snub and a star fighter?"

With a start, Padmé realized that he very well knew that she had not been paying attention, for his bright blue eyes seemed to mock her. Hastily, Padmé thumbed through her notes, knowing that the answer was somewhere in there. Meanwhile, he impatiently drummed his fingers on the wooden podium.

"Miss Padmé," he said quietly. Something in his cold tone caused her to look up and find him smiling at her in a malicious way. With a flick of his hand, her notes flew from her desk into his hand. "That was your homework for last night- you do not need your notes, unless…" he said, his lips curving further, "you did not what I had assigned."

Not even for a second did Padmé falter. "I would have completed it had I not spent my time in detention."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "How is it," he asked in a sardonic voice, "that you can certainly find the time to go to a tea party but not to do your homework?"

Her face remained cool as she gazed at him. "As a mature adult, Master Skywalker, you would surely understand that I always put my responsibilities before pleasure and that I always strive to do so without complaining or causing others grief."

"Detention."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Afternoon, Miss Talek's Penthouse**

After classes and a lot of begging, Padmé found herself walking past guards into Miss Talek's apartment. Surrounding her was sheer elegance and, despite herself, Padmé was awed as she walked down a huge hall.

And straight into something hard.

"Master Skywalker!" Padmé cried out, cringing upon finding out that the hard chest she had run into belonged to none other than her nemesis.

"Miss Padmé!" he cried out once he'd recovered from the shock of being run into. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my friend, Sabé… Master."

"Shouldn't you be at the Temple… studying perhaps for that quiz tomorrow?"

"I will," she replied calmly, gesturing to the heavy bag on her back, "but I first wanted to make sure that she was doing all right. During this conversation, Padmé wondered what he was doing there. Were Miss Talek and he romantically involved? His behavior towards the woman had suggested otherwise, but then again, it was not customary to find a Jedi Master wandering about the home of a young lady like it was his.

"She's doing much better," he said as he led her through several hallways and past a large drawing room. He stopped before a large door and, bowing to her, quickly walked off.

Shaking her head, Padmé went inside.

Though her message had been vague and sarcastic in nature, Padmé was not prepared for the sight of Sabé lying in bed feeling to badly to move. For the first timein days, Sabé's hair had been let down and it rested on the pillow and framed her tired face.

"Sabé?" Padmé whispered, unsure of whether her friend was even awake.

Instantly, the girl's blue eyes opened and she smiled upon seeing her friend. "Padmé!"

Quickly, Padmé sat down on the bed and gave her friend a hug before dumping her bag down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked worriedly, noting Sabé's pale face.

"Yes," Sabé said, obviously pleased to see her. "You needn't have worried- Obi-Wan… I mean, Master Kenobi, has been taking good care of me." Sabé blushed at her slip, drawing a pleased smile from Padmé.

"I am unsure of who is the most pleased about your being here- Madame DesLauriers or Master Kenobi." Padmé sighed. "What happened?"

Shifting in the bed, Padmé seemed reluctant to tell until Padmé fixed her with a hard look. "I got off at the wrong place. It was rather frightening. This weird man tried to sell me some deathsticks, but when I told him that I didn't want any, he robbed me."

Riling, Padmé angrily thought of a few choice words to call her headmistress.

"Seeing how… ah, helpless I was, all these males tried to do terrible things to me." The blond haired girl took a shaky breath so she wouldn't cry the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I was so scared," she said in a hoarse voice. "I pulled out my blaster but one of them got me first." Reluctantly, she showed Padmé the huge bandage on her shoulder. "If I hadn't called Miss Talek for help and Obi-Wan… I mean, Master Kenobi hadn't shown up… I… I…" she trailed off, a tear rolling down her pretty face.

Though curious as to how Obi-Wan had conveniently stumbled upon her friend, Padmé never got to find out for, at that moment, the door slowly opened and a pair of familiar eyes peeked in.

"Master Kenobi," Sabé said with a faint blush.

As invited, Obi-Wan stepped in and, in a flustered way, stood before them. "I… just wanted to make sure you were doing alright," he stammered, a boyish smile on his bearded face.

Silently, Sabé nodded.

"I would like to thank you for so diligently looking after my friend," Padmé said gratefully, pleased by the Master's obvious affection for Sabé. "She is far more comfortable here than she would have been at the Healer's Ward."

"It was a pleasure to have her here," he blurted, also going a little pink. "I mean, not glad that she's hurt, of course, but that she's here hurt. I mean…" Embarrassed, he looked between Sabé's soft smile and Padmé's encouraging gaze. Abruptly, he bowed and left.

"Your Master Kenobi seems to like you very much," Padmé told Sabé.

"He's not my Master Kenobi," Sabé insisted.

"You do humble yourself," Padmé laughed. "I believe him every inch as attached to you as you are to him." Standing up, she grabbed her heavy book bag before saluting to her friend. "I'm going to let you get some rest- I promised Master Skywalker I'd study."

"Padmé?" Sabé said in a warning tone, causing her to stop in front of the door and look back. "Try to not get another detention."

Keeping the thought in mind that he could not punish her outside of the Temple, Padmé walked down the hallway and, pushing open the door, entered into the drawing room.

Or so she thought.

Much to her horror, she found Anakin sparring with a remote. His shirt was off and sweat gleamed on his muscular body and the muscles on his rigid stomach were so well defined that Padmé could not help but stare.

But then, he whipped around and saw her.

Startled, Padmé hastily said, "Oh, I am so sorry!" When the remote hit him in the side, she hastily left before he unleashed his wrath on her.

Finally, she found the drawing room and joined her two other companions. Miss Talek sat on the couch grading papers while Obi-Wan sat in a chair opposite of her, fidgeting with a silk pillow. Without saying anything, Padmé sat down next to Miss Talek and, in using a book as a hard surface, began to write her report on a piece of parchment.

Some time later, Anakin wandered in, smelling nice and refreshed after a long shower. Though he did not make a comment to draw attention to himself, Padmé knew a snide comment must have crossed his mind upon seeing her diligently studying. He went over to the nearby study and began to write.

Later on, as Padmé was pondering an appropriate conclusion to her essay, she heard Miss Talek exclaim, "How quickly you do write!"

Sensing a battle, Padmé put her homework aside and watched with anticipation.

"You are mistaken- I write rather slow."

"Who do you write to- a lover?" Miss Talek asked eagerly, practically leaning over his shoulder. When he did not respond, she attempted to take the paper away from him and see for herself.

Impatiently, he snatched it away. "To a friend, but if that's what you'd like to believe, you're more than welcome to do so."

Seeing that this conversation was over, Miss Talek looked for something else to talk about. "It must be rather dull to spend your days doing such things as this."

"I find it to be rather relaxing."

"True, but as a young woman, I seek accomplishment in other areas," Miss Talek said with an air. It was rather evident that her looming over him was greatly annoying Anakin, for he set down his pen with an impatient sigh.

"Women these days," Obi-Wan exclaimed. "They do the most odd things- decorating, endless shopping- such worthless things! There is some lady, I hear, who is what it truly means to be accomplished." Obi-Wan's twinkling eyes found hers and caused her to blush.

From the corner where he once again paused in his writing, Anakin announced, "There are three women in my entire acquaintance whom I can consider truly accomplished."

This interested Padmé. "You must have a strict definition then," she said, curiously waiting for his reply.

The Jedi sat down his pen and broodingly looked at the wall in front of him. "Indeed, in addition to being well educated and knowledgeable about life, she must enhance her being through good works and a determination to help others. Without the last, the others are worthless, but due to varying stations in life, it is possible to have the last without the first two and still be accomplished." Finished, he picked up his pen and thoughtfully twirled it around in his fingers.

Amused by his opinion, Padmé good naturedly replied, "Then I'm surprised that you know three, Master Skywalker."

At this, he whipped around and fixed her with a hard look. "Why are you so hard on your sex?"

Padmé had anticipated this rebuttal and thus lightly responded, "I'm sure not even you, Master Skywalker, can disagree with Master Kenobi when he says that women these days sadly put an emphasis on the wrong things."

Gravely, he nodded before returning back to his task.

"Sabe… Miss Sabé," Obi-Wan hastily corrected himself with a blush, "told me that you were looking for a volunteering position. Have you tried the crèche? They're always glad for help."

"No, I haven't, but thank you," Padmé said, becoming quiet as she considered this possibility.

When it became apparent that Anakin wasn't going to pay her any attention, a bored Miss Talek's eyes roved about the room and, upon seeing Padmé not doing anything, quickly crossed the room to her. "Miss Padmé, would you care to take a walk about the room with me? It is so refreshing after having sat in one place for so long."

Instantly, Padmé knew that the woman was not doing it out of kindness but to irk Master Skywalker, but she nodded. Standing up, she allowed Miss Talek to slip her arm through her own as they began to slowly walk.

"Would you care to join us, Master Skywalker?" Miss Talek called out after a moment, sending him a sly look.

"No thank you," replied he, "I'd only be in the way of either of your two motives."

"What can he possibly mean?" Miss Talek asked sarcastically, giving Padmé a wink. "The man can only talk in riddles. Shall we ask him?"

"Oh no- we should not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he has aroused our curiosity," Padmé said and, although her words were directed to her companion, she pointedly looked at Master Skywalker while she spoke.

Miss Talek was more impulsive and immediately insisted upon knowing what he meant by it.

"You two either have innocent reputations to ruin by gossiping- and then I would only be in the way- or you are both aware of the fact that your… figures are at their best while standing." Blushing, he chewed on the end of his pen before turning around.

While Padmé could only laugh, Miss Talek was horrified. "Master Skywalker! What an indecent thing to say. Master Kenobi, how can you tolerate him speaking in such a manner?"

Over on the chair, the Master shrugged, determined to keep out of this sure cat fight.

"Since his former master won't say a thing, how shall we punish him?" Miss Talek asked, giggling as she spoke.

"Ignore him- hurt his ego," Padmé said wisely. "A man such as he cannot stand being ignored."

"Is this another result of your having studied my character?" he retorted, whipping around again and giving her a frustrated look.

"Yes, and it has been my goal in life to avoid people who wallow in pride and vanity," she replied.

"Yes, those are weaknesses," he readily agreed, "but as to whether or not those are my faults I pray you will take more time in finding out."

Not able to stand the fact that she was being excluded from the conversation, Miss Talek interrupted, "So, what are the conclusions of your observation, Miss Padmé?"

Padmé tore her eyes away from his penetrating gaze and regarded her companion.

"Master Skywalker is perfection. He knows it without trying to humble himself by hiding it," she said slowly, attempting to keep a straight face.

"I do have faults," he insisted much to her surprise. "I keep them hidden, which is perhaps the greatest sin of all." He licked his lips. "I do have a temper- though I would like to say I do not- and my good opinion, once lost, is gone forever."

"That is a shame," Padmé sighed, "but you have been honest and humble in your confession- I can't laugh at you for that."

"And your fault," he said despite her protests, "is being opinionated and passionate to a fault."

"And yours is a determination to hate everyone," she retorted angrily.

A smile formed on his lips. "And yours is to intentionally misunderstand them."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jedi Temple**

After just one night of detention, Padmé was already dreading the next encounter with the moody Jedi Master. Not caring if she was late, Padmé slowly walked into his classroom well beyond the time he had requested.

And stopped dead in her tracks.

He was there, seated behind that large desk of his, but this wasn't what alarmed her. Eyes squeezed shut, tears rolled down his handsome face as a gloved hand reached up to wipe them away. Shoulders shook as he cried and, for the moment, he was oblivious to her presence.

"Master Skywalker?" Padmé said quietly.

No reply.

"Master Skywalker?" she asked worriedly, deciding to enter the room. She quickly went to his side and, after a moment of hesitation, rested her hand on his broad shoulder.

Startled, he looked up at her. "Miss Padmé!" he exclaimed in a surprised tone that showed he had forgotten all about her obligation to come.

Monster or not, Padmé could not stand to see him suffer alone. "What's wrong?"

"I have lost someone… very dear to me," he said quietly, his bloodshot eyes finding hers. No longer was he the moody and unfriendly Master that had instructed her that afternoon- he was a young man who hurt terribly.

And it was her duty to help him.

Hesitantly, she reached out and, placing her hands on his head, pulled him against her. He turned his head and cried into her chest as she stroked his hair, whispering soft words to him. One gloved hand and one real clutched at her shirt, pulling her closer.

"I should have been there," he cried with a shuddering breath, his tears dampening the front of her shirt. "I could have stopped it…"

"You are only human," she soothed. "There was nothing you could have done."

The young man apparently didn't agree. More tumultuous sobs wracked his once strong shoulders. "I'm a Jedi- I am better than this," he murmured, turning his face to where he could look her in the eyes. In his blue orbs, she saw how lost he was.

"Shhh…" Padmé whispered, smoothing out his brow.

For the briefest of moments, something in his eyes flickered and he pulled away. He shakily ran his hands through his hair before looking back up at her with gratitude but Padmé misinterpreted it as anger.

"I'll leave you," she mumbled, already turning to leave, but she suddenly found a strong hand grabbing at hers.

"Please stay," he begged.

Staring, Padmé dazedly sat down in the chair in front of him. "I'm sorry about your friend," she whispered, looking away. "I too just lost a friend. She was a former handmaiden of mind and a good friend." She quickly blinked away tears lest he should mock her for her weakness. "We hadn't kept in touch as much as we would have liked, but I got a transmission this morning saying… saying…" Bursting into tears, Padmé covered her face with her hands. "She was only nineteen. Nineteen- people shouldn't die so young."

"I am sorry," he mumbled, reaching out and rubbing her back in an unsure way. "If you would like… I could take you to Naboo- I'll be leaving here and it will be along my way…"

"No," Padmé whispered, looking up at him with determination in her eyes. "It was Saché who urged me to become Queen, and it was her who urged me to become a Senator some day- I cannot miss out on my studies," she said fervently. "I cannot let her down."

"You want to be a Senator?" Anakin said weakly, a hint of disgust in his voice.

Padmé nodded. "I want to help people," she said. She then told him of her dreams- becoming a Senator, getting married, and starting a family. Throughout it all, he encouragingly nodded thought the grim look remained on his tearstained face.

"You will accomplish that all, I'm sure," he said once she'd finished, "but if you want to get a husband you might want to work on that attitude of yours."

Despite herself, Padmé laughed. "Thank you for the advice. And if you ever want to get married, you might want to get over your pompousness."

He sighed. "I will be leaving tonight- I have many places I need to go, including Tatooine." When she gave him a curious look, he explained, "That was where I used to live. Master Kenobi will most likely be your teacher for the next few days. Please do not give him a hard time."

"You're the only one I do not get along with. By nature, I am a friendly person," she said darkly, riling when he snorted.

"Whatever. I will leave instructions with him concerning your remaining detentions."

At this, Padmé jumped up. "Oh, I almost forgot about it. What do you want me to do."

To her surprise, he merely waved his hand dismissively. "By just sitting here with me, you have done me a greater service than any manual labor could have. Thank you."

Nodding numbly, Padmé got up and left. Despite this momentary truce, she knew that their rivalry was far from over.

What she did not know was that, as she walked off, an admiring gaze followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter: Obi-Wan's Women Woes-**

"_I have decided to start up a support group," she continued on, "but I need a sponsor. Would you perhaps be interested?" _

"I am sorry," he said sincerely, "but I am rather busy and would not have enough time to dedicate to it."

Sensing that it was her duty to help persuade him, Sabé said quietly, "But Obi-Wan, you would be such a great help- you are an esteemed Jedi Master and a hero of the Clone Wars."

At this, the Jedi Master blushed. "I really can't," he stammered. A thoughtful but rather mischievous look crossed his face. "I can think of someone else who would be more than happy to help you."

"Who?" Padmé asked eagerly, quickly picking up her pen and a piece of scrap parchment.

"Anakin."

Despite herself, Padmé snorted in a most unladylike manner. "Anakin?" she gasped.

"Master Skywalker," Obi-Wan corrected gently. "No, he seems to have plenty time on his hands."

"But he hates me!" she protested.

"He does not hate anyone," he replied. "Okay, he might severely dislike a few people, but he does not hate. Besides, just think of how much it would annoy him." The mischievous look became even more vibrant in his eyes.

Liking the idea very much, Padmé grinned.

"Padmé, I do not think that is a very good idea," Rabé warningly whispered into her ear.

"So, what is your platform going to be?" Obi-Wan asked, yawning as he took a sip of his decaf.

"S.P.E.W."

At that precise moment, Obi-Wan choked on his decaf and sprayed it all over Eirtaé who screamed.

"Spew?" he aked hoarsly as he tried to help the young lady wipe the decaf off of her face.

Padmé nodded enthusiastically. "It means Senators Protecting Everyone's Welfare."

"I see," he said one more.

Upset, Eirtaé fled from the room and slammed the door behind her, but no one seemed to notice nor mind.

"Yes, I think Anakin is going to enjoy this," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

It was payback time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was pointed out to me that I had unknowingly disabled my Anonymous Reviews- another blunder due to my ignorance when it comes to technology!**

**I have been origionally posting my fics on and I will post rapidly on here 'til I catch up!**

**Have a good weekend, and may the Force be with you!  
AF**


	5. ObiWan's Women Woes

_Okay, that was not a cheap attempt to get readers for my other story, but I mixed up my postings! Here's the REAL ONE:_

_"Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride—where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation."_ Mr. Darcy to Elizabeth Bennet, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen

**Chapter 5: Obi-Wan's Women Woes**

**Miss Talek's Penthouse **  
When she walked into the drawing room again the next morning, Padmé could tell that they had been talking about her. Instantly, Miss Talek had become silent and plastered a fake smile on her face. Master Skywalker started to pace about the room, contemplating some unknown mystery.

Ignoring this, Padmé sat down next to Obi-Wan, for at least that man enjoyed her company.

Everyone remained silent for about thirty minutes until a protocol droid rushed into the room.

"Mistress Talek!" the droid exclaimed. "There is a dozen women here to see you." Muttering to itself about the impropriety of it all, the driod bustled out of the room.

Incredulous, Miss Talek very well knew who had come and it looked like, for a moment, that she was inclined to send them all away.

But, before she could do anything, Madame DesLaurier's tall frame filled the doorway and, behind her, were Padmé's fellow students.

"What an exquisite home you have!" Madame DesLauriers boomed, unaware of the deadly looks she was receiving. Without permission, she strode in the room, making it suddenly seem much smaller. All of the women with her seemed excited with the exception of Rabé. Eirtaé was acting like her usual self- without impropriety, she had strolled about the room and was touching all of the breakables in sight.

"Madame DesLauriers," Miss Talek said in a high voice. "What a… pleasure it is to see you." By the tone in her voice, Miss Talek thought quite the opposite.

With a dramatic sigh, Madame DesLauriers sat down on a chair, Eirtaé and another foolish young lady flanking her.

"Sabé is doing much better," Padmé said, guessing that this was the reason why they had come.

Apparently, the headmistress had different motives. "Master Kenobi, we had promised to have a ball."

"Oh yes Master Kenobi! You must come!" Eirtaé exclaimed, ignoring the looks Padmé was sending her.

By the look on the two Jedi's face, they were not thrilled about the prospect of being forced to attend another dance, but Obi-Wan smiled politely while Anakin ignored them and Miss Talek adopted a disgusted expression.

Bored, Anakin went and stood in front of the window, his back to the guests.

"That would be… nice," Obi-Wan said slowly.

Immediately, all the girls began to giggle and talk excitedly.

"How about we have one for the New Year," Madame DesLauriers suggested.

Numbly, Obi-Wan nodded.

"We hope you will come," Eirtaé said breathlessly, not seeming to care about the fact that her friend had prior claims on him.

"Yes, you must come," Madame DesLauriers insisted, making the man blush. Seeing Anakin standing motionless before the windows, she pursed her lips and said in a less-than-civil voice, "And I suppose your friend is welcome too."

"Headmistress!" Padmé gasped, horrified by the woman's rude behavior.

"That is, if he finds us worthy of his presence," the tall woman continued on in an angry tone. "And don't you admonish me, young lady!"

Embarrassed, Padmé exchanged weary looks with Rabé but otherwise remained silent.

The last thing she needed was another detention.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ten Minutes Later, Miss Talek's Penthouse **

"Thank you for your stimulating companionship," Padmé told Miss Talek as they approached the waiting speeders.

Deemed well enough to get up out of bed, Sabé was being taken back to the Jedi Temple where she was to take it easy for the next few days. An eager Obi-Wan helped her into the speeder and only pulled away when he saw that she was perfectly comfortable.

"The pleasure was all mine," Miss Talek said with an air, curtsying to her peer.

Doing the same, Padmé gave her a fake smile before walking to the speeder in which Sabé waited. To her surprise, Anakin was solemly standing by the side of the speeder. It seemed that their agreeability of the previous night had been forgotten for, although he was obviously waiting to assist her into the speeder, a stern look was on her face.

Holding up the hem of her dress, Padmé held out her hand. He lightly held onto it but otherwise remained motionless as she stepped up. Quickly, she sat down and gave Sabé an encouraging smile.

The next moment, the smile left her face as she saw Master Skywalker walk off, flexing his hand as if to ward off the feeling of hers.

"How rude," Padmé muttered.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Jedi Temple **

It wasn't until she had been sitting in piloting class for ten minutes without Master Skywalker showing up that Padmé remembered that he had left. Relieved that she was not going to be in a verbal battle instead of learning, Padmé gave Sabé a broad smile.

"How are you doing?" she asked, looking at Sabé's shoulder.

"Fine," Sabé replied. "What's wrong- you seem kind of sad."

"Yesterday, I heard the most terrible news," Padmé said sadly, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. Deciding that then would be the best time to make the announcement, Padmé strode to the front of the classroom. "Could everyone please be quiet for a moment- I have an announcement of great importance to make."

A few minutes went by, but eventually everyone, including Eirtaé, became silent.

"I have some dreadful news," Padmé said slowly, wiping her eyes. Her hands gripped the side of the podium as she tried to find the strength. "Yesterday, we lost a beloved friend, sister, and colleague." Padmé took a deep breath. "Saché, a handmaiden of mine when I was queen and a dear friend, has passed onto the next life."

A few girls began to cry softly but everyone was shocked.

"It is a very sad thing," Padmé agreed, tears freely falling down her face. "She was a most dedicated, loyal friend and we shall all dearly miss her, but she would not want us to mourn her passing." Her eyes looked in a determine way at each and every one of her companions. "She had been the one who urged me to become queen, and it was her who wanted me to pursue my dreams. Because of this, I wish to announce that I intend to run for the Senatorship of Naboo."

The women's snuffles turned to gasps.

"I will need your help," she confessed. "This is going to be a long and hard road, but with the encouragement of my close friends, I know I can go far."

"What is going to be your platform?" Rabé asked practically, a little miffed that Padmé had not told her first.

"Reaching out to the citizens of this Galaxy by promoting peace and good will," Padmé replied.

"You know, you ought to make a club or some sort of a support group," Sabé suggested.

Padmé pondered it for a moment. "That is a good idea," she agreed. "How about S.P.E.W.?"

"Spew?" Rabé said doubtfully.

She nodded. "Senators Protecting Everyone's Welfare."

"Oh," Sabé said, "that's kind of catchy."

Soon, everyone was excitedly discussing Padmé's bold plan. They had all gathered about the desk at which she sat and were all giving her ideas.

That was the scene Master Windu stumbled upon when he came by to see how Anakin was progressing.

Meanwhile, they all continued to giggle and talk loudly, but they did not notice the Jedi who had entered into their presence.

This all ended when Eirtaé attempted to run out of the classroom to get something. "Master Windu," she said breathlessly, sloppily bowing to him.

"Where is your professor?" he asked in a less than amused tone.

Instantly, everyone rushed back to their seats and faced the front. No one answered.

The Jedi Master strode to the front of the classroom and gazed down upon them all.

Seeing that no one else was going to speak, Padmé raised her hand and spoke only once the Master had nodded. "Master Windu, someone close to Master Skywalker died yesterday and he left to attend the funeral."

"Apparently he didn't feel the need to inform us," Mace Windu said grimly. "Who was it that died?"

She shook her head. "He didn't tell me, but he was quite upset about it."

He regarded her for a couple of moments before pulling out a comlink. "Master Kenobi, could you please come down to the piloting classroom- we have an incident."

At this, Sabé blushed but Padmé didn't notice- she was too intrigued.

A couple of minutes later, Obi-Wan strode in. "Is something wrong?" he asked warily, sensing the tension in the air and noting the swollen eyes of the women.

"Master Skywalker is apparently off planet," Mace Windu said. "Would you care to fill his place until he returns?"

It seemed that Obi-Wan was hesitant and would have refused, but a slight look at Sabé convinced him otherwise.

"Oh, and Miss Padmé," Mace Windu said before he walked out the door, "I would like to have a private word with you in the Master's common room this afternoon."  
Gulping, Padmé nodded numbly.

The door shut behind Master Windu and all the young ladies then turned their attention back to Obi-Wan.

"Well, as I was not planning on teaching you today, I do not have a lesson plan," he apologized, even more unnerved by Sabé's respectful but still overwhelming presence. Though she just sat there quietly blushing, it seemed that Obi-Wan was afraid of making a fool of himself. "So, what have you all learned so far?"

"Not much," Eirtaé blurted out though most of the class protested this. "Padmé spends most of the class time fighting with him. You could just stand up there and do nothing yet teach us just as much as he does."

"I see," he said thoughtfully.

At that moment, the door burst open to reveal Miss Talek. At first, she seemed confused when she noticed Obi-Wan was standing there instead of Anakin, but she eventually entered and went and sat down at her usual spot.

"You mean he spends most of his time fighting with me?" Padmé asked angrily.

"Ladies, please stop fighting!" Obi-Wan cried out, holding up his hands. He used a heavy Force suggestion to calm them down. "What has you all in such a bad mood?"

"A friend of ours died," Sabé said softly.

Immediately, his face filled with compassion. "I am sorry."

"It's alright," Padmé said briskly. "Good has come out of it."

"I'm not sure I understand," he said, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"I have decided to run for a position in the Senate," Padmé announced. "It's what she would have wanted."

He became silent.

"I have decided to start up a support group," she continued on, "but I need a sponsor. Would you perhaps be interested?"

"I am sorry," he said sincerely, "but I am rather busy and would not have enough time to dedicate to it."

Sensing that it was her duty to help persuade him, Sabé said quietly, "But Obi-Wan, you would be such a great help- you are an esteemed Jedi Master and a hero of the Clone Wars."

At this, the Jedi Master blushed. "I really can't," he stammered. A thoughtful but rather mischievous look crossed his face. "I can think of someone else who would be more than happy to help you."

"Who?" Padmé asked eagerly, quickly picking up her pen and a piece of scrap parchment.

"Anakin."

Despite herself, Padmé snorted in a most unladylike manner. "Anakin?" she gasped.

"Master Skywalker," Obi-Wan corrected gently. "No, he seems to have plenty time on his hands."

"But he hates me!" she protested.

"He does not hate anyone," he replied. "Okay, he might severely dislike a few people, but he does not hate. Besides, just think of how much it would annoy him." The mischievous look became even more vibrant in his eyes.

Liking the idea very much, Padmé grinned.

"Padmé, I do not think that is a very good idea," Rabé warningly whispered into her ear.

"So, what is your platform going to be?" Obi-Wan asked, yawning as he took a sip of his decaf.

"S.P.E.W."

At that precise moment, Obi-Wan choked on his decaf and sprayed it all over Eirtaé who screamed.

"Spew?" he aked hoarsly as he tried to help the young lady wipe the decaf off of her face.

Padmé nodded enthusiastically. "It means Senators Protecting Everyone's Welfare."

"I see," he said one more.

Upset, Eirtaé fled from the room and slammed the door behind her, but no one seemed to notice nor mind.

"Yes, I think Anakin is going to enjoy this," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

It was payback time.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**That Afternoon, Master's Commons Room of the Jedi Temple**

After assuring the guard that she had indeed been invited, Padmé was allowed to enter into the Master's wing of the Jedi Temple. The smile that had previously been on her face disappeared and she replaced it with a more solemn countenance.

Soon, she found the prescribed area. When she stepped inside, she found Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan sitting together and talking about something with a serious tone.

Right as Padmé was contemplating whether she should leave or not, Obi-Wan sensed her presence and looked up with a smile. "Ah, Miss Padmé," he said brightly.

The two other Jedi Masters looked up at her and politely nodded.

"Talking about you, we just were," Yoda said, scrutinizing her.

Though curious, Padmé remained silent and stood a respectful distance away.

"Miss Padmé, would you care to join us for a walk?" Mace Windu asked.

Minutes later, she found herself strolling through the corridors of the Jedi temple with the two human Masters while Yoda floated in a sledge next to her.

"It has come to our attention that you owe Master Skywalker several detentions for disorderly behavior," Mace Windu began, fixing her with a serious gaze.

"Yes, Master."

"Are you in fact disorderly?"

"I'm afraid so," she admitted in an ashamed manner. "There is a personality conflict between Master Skywalker and me."

"Much in common you two have," Yoda said.

Disagreeing, Padmé nevertheless remained silent.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that he might be attracted to you?" Mace Windu asked.

Going a bright red, Padmé stopped in her steps. "Oh, no," she said hastily. "Believe me, he does not like me."

It seemed that the three Jedi didn't agree, for they all exchanged looks.

"Well," Obi-Wan said finally, "I might be willing to disagree with that. Ever since his mother dies, Anakin has seemed rather… unattached."

"And that is saying something, considering his past," Mace Windu amused.

"His past?" Padmé echoed.

The dark skinned Master nodded. "Yes. Anakin was born a slave on Tatooine. On a mission, Obi-Wan discovered him and brought him here to the Temple. Ever since, he has proven to be an… enigma. Two years ago, he nearly turned to the Dark Side."

"I had heard about that," Padmé said quietly.

"He hasn't been the same since," Obi-Wan said sadly. "We've been watching him carefully to… make sure he doesn't start back down that path."

"Once started down the path of the Dark Side, forever will it dominate your destiny," Yoda said gravely.

"So, there is a possibility that we have a Sith Lord teaching us?" Padmé asked in a horrified tone.

"No," Mace Windu said quickly. "Although he certainly struggles, his loyalties lie with the Jedi."

"Is that why he acts so… different?"

"What do you mean by 'different'?" Mace Windu asked sharply, stopping and turning to face her.

"He had me do the weirdest thing for detention the other night," she said uneasily. "He was looking for a way to stop death."

A pregnant pause ensued.

"A fear of failure, Master Skywalker has," Yoda said. "Afraid to loose another loved one, he is."

"This is rather disturbing," Mace Windu said. "I will see to it that he stops that immediately.

"What did he have you do last night?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"He… he was crying when I came in," Padmé admitted slowly. "He had just found out that someone close to him had died… I comforted him."

"Shown great kindness to an enemy, you have," Yoda congratulated. "A generous person, you are."

"Miss Padmé, we did not wish to alarm you," Obi-Wan said. "We just want to let you know what kind of a man is behind that mask he wears," he sighed, "because it will be a long time before he reveals it to you."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**That Evening, Piloting Classroom**

Since Master Skywalker was obviously not going to be present, it had been decided that an unwilling Obi-Wan was going to watch over her detention.

"What are you going to have me do?" Padmé asked fearfully, not really liking the strictness that the Jedi as a whole seemed to embrace.

"Well, Anakin has been grumbling about how much fanmail he has to answer," Obi-Wan said with a laugh. "How about we tackle it?"

Not liking the idea of being forced to read letters to Anakin from ditzy teenagers, Padmé slumped her shoulders as she looked at the huge box that was resting on the desk. Unwillingly, she pulled up a desk and plopped a handful of the letters onto the desk and, readying some envelopes, a pen, and some parchment, set about the task.

Much to her great surprise, she found that the task was rather enjoyable. Not all the mail was from adoring fans, and the letters that were she found to be rather amusing:

_Mr. Skywalker _

I am very annoyed with you. Ever since you became a hero, I have no end of grief with my sons. They jumped off a roof and hurt themselves (and it was a good thing they fell onto a pile of manure), hit people with sticks they claim are lightsabers, wave their hands in front of me claiming to mind-trick me. And when they "spar", my living room is a shambles. I cannot confine them to just one area of the house as they move all over, "just like a real Jedi!" says one. They have even taken to dressing like Jedis. Never mind that all the kids make fun of them.

You're their role model. Do something! I just want some peace and quiet around here.

Mrs Flintstone

Padmé could only too well imagine how Anakin would handle those kids. Quickly, she wrote a reply saying that she would personally see to it that Anakin handled this problem. She could only hope that he would live up to her word.

Next to her, Obi-Wan quietly snorted as he read a rather lengthy letter. "Here," he said, handing her the note.

_MASTER JEDI SKYWALKER _

I am writing you this letter to inform you that my client Dr Rigs is suing you personally for "borrowing" as you informed security his speeder.  
As a hero to the Republic he would not have laid charges if permission was asked and it was later returned with no damage. However my client received notification from the council the next day that his speeder was impaled into the senate building and that he is responsible for the cost of its removal and the damage it caused to the senate building. Because of the recklessness of your conduct it is needless to say the speeder is written off. Due to this circumstance my client no longer has a means of personal transportation and must resort to air taxi transport, which is expensive and totally inconvenient. My client has also suffered business loses as he cannot travel to his patients apartments. I am informing you that you are personally responsible for the repayment of you actions. This includes: the council fees 50,000,000 credits (the removal of the speeder and the damages caused by the speeder). The cost of replacing the speeder which was purchased last moth 230 000 credits, the loss of business of Dr Rigs which equates to 5,900 credits and also the cost of air taxi transport 400l.98 credits.

"Leave that one on his desk," Padmé said through her giggling. "That will be a lovely surprise for him when he returns.

"50234001.98 credits!" Obi-Wan exclaimed after he finished the calculations. "He could sell his sorry self and not get this much!"

"It's always a possibility," Padmé said soberly before bursting into laughter again. Eagerly, she picked up the next letter and quickly read it. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment. "That was very, very bad!"

Playfully snatching the letter from her, Obi-Wan read it out loud: "My dearest Mr. Skywalker, We met at the opera last week when the Chancellor kindly introduced us. Was that a…" he trailed off, too embrarressed to continue. "I… that does not sound like something Anakin would do," he said hastily before daring to look at it again. "Dreamy kisses, Lady Morgana."

"Lady Morgana," Padmé said thoughtfully, knowing the name said familiar. "I've heard of her- she is rather… loose if you get my gist," she laughed. "Definitely not the type that he'd like."

"That's a relief," Obi-Wan exclaimed. He had been pondering a way to confront Anakin about that.

"Awww, this is cute," she said about the next letter.

_Deer Mr Skywalker, _

My mom says I can rite a letter to you becoz I did all my chores. She usually won't let me do this as she says you are a very busy man and will not have time to read yor fanmail.

Its my lifeday nex month. I wuz wondering if you can visit me. It would be so cool and make my friends sooo jellus. I'm having a big party and yo're invited.

Pleez?

Yors truely,  
Jorge Shrub

She had only known him as a moody Jedi, but the kind words of the innocent boy briefly made her consider the Jedi in a different light.

"All children seem to adore him," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "Set that one on his desk also."

"What about the one from our… interested friend?'

"Though it would be funny to see his reaction, you'd better burn it."

Suddenly, Padme burst into laughter as she held up four identical looking envelopes. "It looks like someone was a little worried that he wouldn't get her letters." Laughing even harder, she said, "Here's the best one."

_This is so cool, you know, like awesome, I sort of can't believe that I'm actually writing to you, that is, you know so cool, did I say that this was awesome, you rock._

"Yes, the whole address thing is a problem- everyone knows it," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin had better watch his back when he goes out- he might get mobbed one of these days."

"Thank goodness I'm not so pathetic," Padmé said proudly, tossing the letter into the trash.

"I think we've read enough," Obi-Wan said disgustedly. "I think he can go through the rest."

"Thank you!" Padmé said gratefully though she was a little disappointed to end the fun. "Have a good night."

"And you too," he said readily. "Oh, and tell Sabé that I said goodnight, will you?"

Grinning, Padmé assured him that she would.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. SPEW

_"Heaven forbid! That would be the greatest misfortune of all! To find a man agreeable whom one is determined to hate! Do not wish me such an evil." _Elizabeth Bennet to Charlotte, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 6: S.P.E.W.**

**Four Days Later**

The next few days were rather calm and uneventful for Padmé, but that was probably due to Anakin's absence. For three days, she got to watch Sabé and her arduous Master pretend to not become flustered by each other as he assumed the role of teacher and Sabé that of his pupil. Detention had become more of a delight rather than a punishment, for Padmé had come to really enjoy reading Anakin's letters.

Bu then, her fellow students had rallied behind her and had spent many hours with her planning Padmé's upcoming aspirations. On the fourth day, they were ready to launch her campaign.

With a book bag that was heavier than usual and a triumphant smile on her face, Padmé entered into her piloting class that morning. As it was Monday, she was well rested and thus prepared for anything.

That is, she soon found, until she saw a familiar personage looming at the front of the classroom. Instantly, the smile was wiped off her face and she silently sat down in her seat though everyone else remained talking. 

"Please sit down quietly," Anakin said darkly as if he had a really bad headache.

Not surprisingly, everyone suddenly became quiet.

It seemed that Master Skywalker was not feeling so well. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was rather limp. His normally penetrating eyes seemed rather distant and his whole air conveyed how depressed he was.

Looking at him, Padmé silently vowed to not cause him any trouble- she needed his help.

Soon, twenty pairs of eyes were looking up at him in an apprehensive but expectant way.

"Today," he said quietly, staring at the wall behind them, "we shall study for a while about the different systems, and then the rest of the time shall be yours."

Gesturing to the wall on his left, he walked over to it. "This is where we are," he said softly, pointing to the centermost spot on the map, "and here is Naboo." Pointing to a spot a little distance away, Anakin turned to the class. "Can anyone show me where the Hapes Cluster is?" 

Reluctantly raising her hand when no one else did, Padmé, beckoned by his puzzled nod, quickly went over to the map and pointed to the prescribed area.

"Very good," he said blandly as she sat down. "Has anyone actually ever been there?"

Only Padmé raised her hand.

"I'm sure you liked it," said he, "it seems to be your sort of society."

Upset, Padmé replied, "On the contrary, I believe in equality and justice for all."

"You just seemed like the sort that would advocate female rights."

"Oh yes- I do believe our rights can be improved upon, but I never believe in totalitarian rule," she said fervently, shaking her head. "Not in the government nor on planets or in classrooms." The last part had accidentally slipped out and she covered her mouth with her hands regretfully.

"I, of all people," he said dryly, "do not believe in dictatorships or totalitarian rule." The scar stretching from his forehead to his jaw was testimony enough to that.

All the girls silently mulled this over.

"Here is the Yavin system," he continued on, "and here is the Outer Rim Territories." Sweeping his hand over the large area, he once more fixed the class with a hard gaze. "Can anyone name one of the planets or systems located here?"

No one could name one. Even Sabé, Rabé, and Padmé, the ones who generally knew most everything, were blank.

Sighing, he turned his back to them and appeared to be studying that area on the map. "Miss Padmé," he said softly, "you of all people should know of one in particular."

Confused, Padmé just continued to stare at him even as he turned around.

"I am afraid I don't," she reluctantly stammered.

Much to her surprise, a manual flew across the room to her desk and landed open to the pages showing similar charts.

"Find it." 

With the help of her two anxious friends, Padmé soon found that the page contained the Outer Rim Territories. Scanning the area, she looked for a planet that sounded familiar.

Tatooine. 

"I've been to Tatooine, Master Skywalker," she announced.

He nodded. "And what do you remember of it?" There was an odd look in his eyes and Padmé was afraid to find out what it meant.

"It's been nearly eight years," she protested but instantly stopped when he glared at her. "It was hot, sandy, and it had a very high slave population."

The sides of his lips quirked and they eventually curved into an odd smile. "And what of its inhabitants?"

She shook her head. "We had only gone there to get the parts we needed for our ship," she informed him. "The only beings we really meet were a Toydarian and a slave boy," she said, wrinkling her nose in remembrance. "The slave boy, his name was…" Gasping, she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh gods… the slave boy… he was… you!" Horrified, she came to realize that her enemy had been the teenager that she had momentarily made friends with.

The class gasped in shock. 

"Yes, the boy was me," he said with a ghost of a smile. 

"You were a slave?" Eirtaé exclaimed disgustedly, drawing his gaze from Padmé to her. The look she sent him conveyed how repulsed she was. "Now I know why you aren't married- no woman would want to marry a slave, well, I at least wouldn't." When he looked to her friends for support, they looked away in fright.

Padmé, who had been the subject of Anakin's wrath many a time, held her breath as she waited for the explosion.

She did not have to wait long.

Anakin's face went livid and, in a flash, Eirtaé's entire desk had levitated and smashed against the wall. Everyone jumped but, deadly pale, Eirtaé could only tremble in her seat.

"Don't… you… ever… talk… about me… like that… ever again," he said in a menacing tone through clenched teeth. With each pause, he had taken a step towards the girl. As there was no longer a desk there, he knelt down in front of Eirtaé. "Slaves are people too, Miss Eirtaé. Surely you must have realized that not all people out there have been blessed with such fortune as you have." He bent in close and whispered, "A week's detention." When she started to protest, Anakin held up a hand. "Quiet or I'll double it."

Slowly, he stood up and regarded the rest of the class. "The rest of the time is yours to do as you please." 

Releasing the air she had unconsciously been holding, Padmé whispered to Rabé and Sabé, "Let's wait a moment for him to cool down."

Agreeing, her two friends nodded, and about five minutes later, they went up to the desk behind which Anakin sat. It appeared that he had found his mail, for as he read one, a soft look came over his face, but upon reading the next, apparently the one she'd been highly embarrassed to read, his face went beat red before he crumpled the note and threw it into the trash.

"Master Skywalker?" Padmé asked timidly, jumping when he looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she began cautiously. "I read through Jedi Temple: A History and found that, in order to start a club, I first need a sponsor."

He stiffened.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

"I am a very busy man," he said impatiently. "How about you ask Obi-Wan- he's got plenty of time."

"I did and he said the same about you."

Sighing, he tiredly ran his hands through his hair. "What is this club?"

"S.P.E.W." When he gave her a confused look, she explained, "It's my platform- Senator's Protecting Everyone's Welfare."

"You want me to help you further your political career?" he asked warily.

"If I can get the support of the Jedi… well, that would mean a lot to me," she said desperately, pleading with him with her eyes. "Look," she said eagerly, pulling a bag out of her backpack, "I even made pins and pamphlets."

The pin was holographic and alternated saying 'Padmé is Our Queen' and 'S.P.E.W. is the Thing to Do.'

For a moment longer, he seemed hesitant, but something flickered in his eyes. "Fine," he muttered, "as long as you don't make me wear one of those pins."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**That Evening**

Wearing a flowing red skirt with a black top that had sequins around the neckline, Padmé entered into the hangar bay of the Jedi Temple. Shifting about in her heeled shoes, Padmé gazed through the dim light at the numerous rows of speeders and starfighters.

Still, there was no sign of Anakin and, ten minutes later, Padmé began to wonder if he was not going to show.

Right as she was about to leave, she heard the whirring and beeping of an astromech driod. Whipping around, she saw a little blue and white droid communicating with none other than Master Skywalker. Both were standing beneath Anakin's famed starfighter and, by the way that Anakin kept gesturing with the tools in his hand at the ship, it appeared that he was giving the droid some instructions.

When Padmé walked over to where they worked, Anakin looked up in a startled way to find her expectantly watching him. "Blast!" he cried out, banging his fist against the hard metal of the ship, "I had forgotten!" Wiping off his dirty hands on his pants, he strode over to her and it was then that she saw that he was once again shirtless. Using the Force, he called a grungy shirt to his hands. As he slipped it on, Anakin noted her attire. "Are you seriously going to fly while wearing those shoes?" he asked doubtfully.

Shrugging and swallowing down a few choice words about his appalling attire, Padmé followed him over to the speeder and sat down in the pilot's seat.

It was then that she noticed the huge smudge of grease on his face, causing her to giggle.

"What part of buckling in do you find so amusing?" he snapped, obviously impatient to get it started and done with.

For a moment, her only reply was more giggles. "You've got dirt on your face," she laughed. After he attempted to brush it off and failed, she reached out and rubbed it off of his cheek, much to his displeasure. "There you go."

"Start the speeder," he ordered.

"But my fingers are dirty," she protested, deciding what to do about it.

"My fingers are dirty too." Anakin sighed. "Wipe it on my shirt- it's already dirty," he grumbled, impatiently drumming his fingers. 

Padmé gave his shirt a wary glance.

"Fine," he muttered, drawing a clean handkerchief out of his pocket. Quickly, he wiped he hands, but not before muttering, "Women."

As soon as he was done, Anakin said, "Okay, shift into gear." Carefully, he watched her do so.

In no time, they were cruising at a respectable speed through Coruscant's traffic lanes. All the while, Anakin gave her instruction after instruction, but when it became apparent that she had some natural skill, he remained silent.

Triumphant that she was able to do something right without him scrutinizing her, Padmé allowed herself a wide grin.

That is, until she made an honest mistake and nearly killed them both.

Suddenly stirred out of his brooding, Anakin bolted into an upright position and suddenly yelled out, "Watch out!" so loudly that Padmé actually jumped.

From then on, things went downhill. So jittery from his explosion, Padmé began to drive more carelessly and had several more narrow escapes. All the while, Anakin alternated between yelling at her and the irked other drivers.

"Couldn't you see the speeder in front of you?" he hollered.

Not daring to look at him, Padmé knew that hew was giving her a very evil look. "Could you not have used your Force abilities to foresee trouble?" she retorted.

In response, the air around them seemed to cackle.

"What are you going to do when you don't have a Jedi sitting next to you?" 

"Perhaps I ought to take the Master's advice and marry you so I can have a full time protector," she snapped.

He whipped around, horror on his face. Suddenly, he snatched the controls from her. "I am landing this," he muttered.

Soon, they were landed and he was already out of the speeder. Walking around it, he came to a stop before her side. "Out."

Terrified, she shakily obeyed.

"What did you just say?" he asked. 

"I didn't say anything," she innocently replied, taking a step back lest he should become violent.

"About the Masters," he snarled, making her jump once more.

"They think we like each other and that's why we're fighting," she said quietly, not liking how angry he seemed.

He pursed his lips. "I…" he stammered, unable to find something to say. "I should have guessed that they would try to meddle with my life again," he muttered.

"You don't like me, do you?" she asked fearfully, going red.

"Of course not!" he snapped. "How could I? The only woman I have ever loved is now…" Going white, he suddenly stopped mid sentence.

"Master Skywalker?" she asked, completely shocked.

He did not move. "I… said too much."

"Anakin," she said softly, horrified by the sadness that had washed over his face. "You…" 

"Honestly, Padmé!" he said brusquely, flinging her hand away when she rested it on his arm. "Did you seriously think that I had never been interested in a woman before?"

"No," she said meekly, not noticing the informal way in which he had just addressed her.

"Well, my nosy friend, you will be delighted to know that I have been married for the past three years and have been very happy until you decided to waltz into my life and ruin everything," he yelled. "I had been happy," he said, his voice catching. Haunted eyes looked at her. "It is all gone."

"I… I don't know what to say," she stammered, tears running down her face. "It was she that…died, wasn't it?"

Numbly, he nodded.

"I am sorry," she whispered, feeling a sudden urge to go over and hug him.

"Don't be," he said, rapidly blinking. Shoulders slumping, he gestured back to the speeder. "Let's go back to the Temple."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ten Minutes Later, Jedi Temple**

He hadn't said anything to her, but Padmé somehow knew that she was supposed to follow him. Barely able to keep up with his long and purposeful strides, she followed him to the Master's commons room. 

Unhesitant, she followed him inside.

And ran smack into his back when he stopped suddenly.

"Master, what are you doing?" he gasped.

Three familiar faces looked up startled and saw Anakin.

"Why are you rolling dice?" 

"Umm…" Master Windu stammered. "The real question is why are you running through the Master's Wing with one of your students?"   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Spoiler for the Next Chapter:** **The Charming Mr. Olin**

"_Anakin, we must confess that we have been hoping that you would take an interest to Miss Padmé here," Mace Windu said slowly._

The look on Anakin's face became even darker. "I do not want another female in my life at this point," he retorted.

"Perhaps it would help you to heal," Obi-Wan said gently.

"I highly doubt that," Anakin said, looking at Padmé with pursed lips.

"Well, that's too bad, because we have nominated you both to be partners at the Yule Ball this year," Obi-Wan sighed, a mischievous look in his eyes.  



	7. The Charming Mr Olin

**Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, you can officially turn on your mush sensors!**

_"No, that I am sure I shall not; and I think it is very impertinent of him to write to you at all, and very hypocritical. I hate such false friends. Why could he not keep on quarreling with you, as his father did before him?"_ Mrs. Bennet to Mr. Bennet, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin 

**Chapter 7: The Charming Mr. Olin**

_(continued from where we last left off)_

"I…" Anakin stammered while Mace Windu, with a flick of his dark hand, whisked the dice into his hand and hid them within his robes. Remembering why he had come, he snatched Padmé's hand and dragged her forward. "In all my years, I have never seen such a terrible pilot."

"How dare you!" Padmé shrieked, yanking her hand away from his and shoving him with all her might. "You messed me up with all your yelling!"

"Children, an immature way to act this is," Yoda said in his loudest voice as he whacked his grimer stick against Anakin's leg. "Yell at her, did you?"

"Only when she nearly wrecked the speeder," Anakin snapped.

"A disrespectful tone, you have used towards me."

"He didn't stop," Padmé retorted, giving Anakin and evil look. "He even snatched the controls away from me…"

"I was saving us from getting killed," Anakin coolly replied, for Master Yoda's comment had stung him and he was now determined to be the mature one of the duo.

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Mace Windu asked suspiciously.

"I want to drop her from my class," Anakin said, smirking at Padmé. "She has done nothing but cause disruption after disruption, and I will not tolerate her putting the both of our lives in jeopardy." Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for her reaction.

"If your wife were still alive, I am sure she would be ashamed of you," Padmé said quietly.

Anakin went livid.

"Miss Padmé, what are you talking about?" Obi-Wan gasped, alternately gaping at Anakin and Padmé. His eyes became even wider as he saw Anakin go red.

"Let him tell you himself- he's the one who's been keeping secrets," Padmé said triumphantly.

"I was married," Anakin said, giving Padmé an evil look. She could tell that only the presence of his fellow Masters prevented him from unleashing his wrath upon her.

"Was?" Mace Windu asked uncertainly.

"She… died," Anakin choked, his troubled blue eyes looking at the floor.

For some unexplainable reason, Padmé suddenly felt really bad for him. 

"Her name was Saché and we had been married for three years," Anakin confessed. "Force, how much I loved her!" 

Anakin did not see the look on Mace Windu's face, but it seemed that the Korun Master was finally regretting his meddling. "I am sorry about your loss."

"Let go of her, you must. Waiting for you, a new future is," Yoda instructed, his large eyes momentarily resting on Padmé. "Other opportunities, you must not miss."

"Anakin, we must confess that we have been hoping that you would take an interest to Miss Padmé here," Mace Windu said slowly.

The look on Anakin's face became even darker. "I do not want another female in my life at this point," he retorted.

"Perhaps it would help you to heal," Obi-Wan said gently.

"I highly doubt that," Anakin said, looking at Padmé with pursed lips.

"Well, that's too bad, because we have nominated you both to be partners at the Yule Ball this year," Obi-Wan sighed, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What?" Padmé cried out, giving Anakin a flabbergasted look.

It appeared that Anakin was just as surprised as she was, for his façade was gone as he gaped at the Masters. "You did what?" he gasped, horrified upon the mentioning of not only another dance, but the fact that he would have to be her partner.

"We only thought it would be fitting, seeing as you two are working together on her political campaign," Obi-Wan said innocently.

"You know, to get to know each other better."

Anakin groaned. "Fine, whatever. It's just my life- I'm the one who has to deal with it."

Despite herself, Padmé laughed at how much he sounded like a whiny teenager but immediately stopped when she became the recipient of an evil look.

"Teach her Remedial Piloting, you must," Yoda said gravely, whacking Anakin's leg with the grimer stick again. 

"Remedial Piloting?" Anakin asked doubtfully.

"It shall be your duty to make her a competent pilot," Mace Windu said, turning to Padmé. "It shall be your duty to teach him how to dance."

Both grumbling about life's unfairness, Anakin and Padmé left, but if they had remained a moment longer, they would have heard a most interesting conversation.

"Think they will eventually learn to love each other, do you Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

The older man sighed. "Yes- whether they want to or not."

Pulling out the dice again, Master Windu said, "I am not sure yet- they are both quite strong willed."

"You can say that again," Obi-Wan snorted.

"Still," Mace Windu continued, rolling the dice onto the table. "Drat- this says they won't- I think a little help wouldn't hurt them…"   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Jedi Temple, Next Morning**

Anakin's revelation had left Padmé stunned and, for the rest of the day, she walked about like a zombie. Even the next morning, as she sat down at the breakfast table, she continued to brood.

What had Saché seen in the moody Master? Was there a side to him that she had not seen yet? An even more unexplainable mystery was how Anakin had ever taken it upon himself to marry a sweet young lady. 

"So, how did flying lessons go last night?" Rabé asked a tired Padmé as they were starting to eat.

"I did so well that Master Skywalker demanded that I be dropped from his class."

"That would be nice," Rabé yawned, "I would love to never have to go to that class again. Was that why you were seen disappearing into the Master's Wing with Master Skywalker?"

This snapped Padmé out of her sleepiness. "What?" she cried out.

"Rumors have been going around that, after flying lessons last night, you and Master Skywalker got a little… cozy," Rabé said uncertainly, watching with apprehension as increasing fury spread across Padmé's face.

"What!" Padmé gasped again. When she looked about, she found that everyone was whispering and giving her covert looks. "Who came up with such a terrible thought?"

Somehow, without being told who the offender was, Padmé already knew. Shooting a deadly look at Eirtaé, Padmé could only find comfort in the fact that the ditzy girl was now Master Skywalker's new detention buddy.

It was then that she noticed that her other friend was missing again. "Where's Sabé?" she worriedly asked Rabé.

Much to her great surprise, Rabé merely giggled and pointed up at the Master's table. There, sitting between a baleful Anakin and an earnest Obi-Wan, was Sabé. Glowing, she quietly listened to what her lover was telling her. 

Before Padmé could adequately express her delight in her friend's happiness, she was startled by a loud thumping sound. Being quite lazy, Madame DesLauriers had declared Rabé her official mail opener, and an overly energetic Eirtaé had literally dropped the numerous packages onto Rabé's food. Grumbling something rather rude about Eirtaé, Rabé swiftly wiped the food off of a couple of the envelopes before opening them.

Bored again, Padmé looked about for someone to talk to. "Yané," she greeted the solemn girl sitting next to her.

Very studious and almost not a people person, Yané looked up from the book she was currently reading.

"How are you doing today?" Padmé cordially asked.

Sighing as if conversing was such a great burden, Yané slowly marked her page before addressing the question. "I have been contemplating the meaning of my existence and I have come to the conclusion that I need to devote my time to more worthwhile activities." That being said, she immediately went back to her reading.

"Madame DesLauriers!" Rabé suddenly called out, drawing the attention of the headmistress to her. "I hope we can fit another chair at this table- it appears that we're going to have company tonight."

"Enough riddles," the headmistress said impatiently, "speak Basic so we can understand what you mean."

"I have here," Rabé announced, holding up a rather long letter, "a note from a Mr. Palo. He is the school's patron and he holds the rights to turn us out at any time he pleases." For some odd reason, Padmé noted, her friend remained quite cheerful.

"How dreadful!" the headmistress exclaimed. "Stop talking about such depressing things."

"As long as we continue to excel, we shouldn't be in any danger," Padmé informed her.

Still, the headmistress continued to rant and rave about the unfairness of it all and how much she already hated Mr. Palo.

"If you read his letter, you might not think so badly of him," Rabé said, an odd twinkle in her eyes.

"The terrible man! Has he no conscience?" the headmistress cried out.

"Oh, he certainly does," Rabé laughed, waving about the five sheets of paper. "Here, let me read a portion of it to you."

_Madame DesLauriers,_

It has come to my attention that there has long been a misunderstanding between the Nubian Academy for the Political Arts and Sciences and my late father. As the new patron of your fine academy, I consider it to be my responsibility that I make amends and thus end this uneasiness. Why have I not sought to do so earlier? I only did so out of the fear that it would be an insult to my beloved father's memory if I were to be on good terms with those who he had disliked.

"See," Rabé paused, "he doesn't sound half bad."

_I have been fortunate to have caught the attention of a most splendid patroness who has considered it her duty to grant me a large estate and many warm gifts of her gratitude. As her resident artist, I am ever ready to serve her, and such great kindness as that which has been shown to my humble self has moved me to extend this generosity to all. I pray that you will look over my noble station in life and my many reputable acquaintances to accept the olive branch that I extend to you and your pupils. I beg for you and your kind students to take my apology to heart and find it within your generous selves to accept it. If it shall be of no inconvenience to you and your fine ladies, I shall seek residence at the Jedi Temple and shall humbly trespass on your good will for a week. Do not worry that my kind benefactor shall object to my coming to you- as long as I remain dedicated to my work, she readily gives a few allowances. I remain, my dear madam, with my highest regards for yourself and your ladies, your friend and kindly benefactor,_

Palo 

"It sounds like he intends to marry one of us," Padmé said suspiciously.

"I certainly shall not stop him," the headmistress said with uncontained glee. "That way, he shall be of no harm to us!"

"He seems rather… odd," Rabé conceded, looking the letters over again, "but if he is half as amusing as his letters suggest, I think we shall have an interesting time."

"Olive branch," Yané snickered. To everyone's surprise, she had actually paused in her reading to listen to the reading of the letter. "That's not very original, but he did it with style."

"What do you know about style?" Eirtaé asked loudly, causing Yané to redden before returning to her book. "I think he sounds boring- I would much rather never marry than be with him."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

As it was Saturday and she had completed all of her homework, Padmé had convinced Rabé and Sabé to help her set up a table in one of the many corridors of the Jedi Temple. Lying on the table were many pins and pamphlets, all of which she hoped to have depleted by the end of the day.

Unfortunately, most of the Jedi that passed did not seem the least bit interested in the souvenirs. 

"What you are doing is really noble," one male padawan told her as he stopped by. When Padmé kindly offered him a pin, he fervently shook his head. "Why do I need to wear a pin to show my support for you? My master says that I should own as few material things as possible so I will not become distracted."

It seemed that all the Jedi shared similar view points. Some of the Knights declined because it would lessen their aura of wisdom. The padawans protested due to the fact that they had been brought up to deny material possessions.

When what seemed to be the hundredth Jedi that refused, Padmé nearly began to cry.

But then, help came in the oddest of forms.

"Hello Obi-Wan!" Sabé delightedly called out to the passing Master. Accompanying him was Anakin and, much to Padmé's surprise, he'd actually been animatedly talking with Obi-Wan.

"Hello," Padmé said glumly.

Quickly and in a flustered way, Sabé told the two Jedi what they were doing. Much to Padmé's delight, Obi-Wan picked up one of the 'S.P.E.W. is the Thing to Do' pins and clipped it to the front of his robe before turning to talk with Sabé.

What surprised her even further was that, after a moment of studying his two options, Anakin picked up one of the 'Padmé is Our Queen' ones and also pinned it to his robe. He picked up a second one. "For Master Windu," he said, the sides of his mouth quirking as he looked up at her.

At that moment, Padmé heard the tapping of many little feet and, turning around, she saw the littlest of the initiates of the Jedi Order marching through the hallway, respectfully following their crèche master. The master held a rope and each of the small children held onto it with their paws or hands.

"Oh, how cute!" Sabé sighed wistfully, missing the look Obi-Wan gave her.

An idea formed in Padmé's head and, snatching up a dozen of the pins, gestured for the master to stop as she began to carefully attach the pins to the children's overalls.

"You're very pretty," one of the little children said in awe.

Padmé did not see the smile that formed on Anakin's lips upon hearing this. His blue eyes had lost their hardness as he gazed upon the touching scene.

"Why, thank you," Padmé said.

As soon as they all had been given a pin, the children all waved to her before walking off in a straight line.

All of the Jedi who were walking by stopped and stared.

An hour later, all the pins and pamphlets were gone. Enthused, Padme had rushed up to he quarters to get more supplies and soon returned to their small booth. What had excited her most was the fact that even Master Yoda had taken a pin and even a pamphlet.

Unfortunately, she lost her balance and accidentally dropped the largest box. Pins went scattering all over the wide corridor as Padmé gasped in horror. Quickly putting down her other bundles, she hastily began to pick them up, praying that no one she knew would pass by.

"I believe you dropped this," an amused male voice said.

Looking up, Padmé found herself looking into dark eyes. When she was finally able to pull herself away from them, she saw that her companion was a very handsome man. Tall and with dark brown hair that had a strip of gold through it, he was very handsome.

"Oh, thank you- I accidentally dropped them," she stammered, blushing as she looked away and continued to pick up her mess.

"There you are!" an all too familiar voice cried out. A smug look on her face, Eirtaé rushed to their side though she did not bother to help. "I see you have met Ferus- isn't he the most charming man you have ever met?"

Thought the muscles in his cheek twitched, Ferus finished cleaning up the mess before extending his hand to Padmé. "And what is your name?"

"Padmé," she said shyly.

"Well, Miss Padmé, would you care to join me on a walk?"

Hardly daring to believe what she had just heard, Padmé took his offered arm and smiled.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** **Master Skywalker's Grudge**

"And that is why you should never use that type of brush," Palo ended solemnly, gazing into each of the sleepy faces before him.

"Is it over?" Eirtaé blurted out, instantly being shushed by her fellow classmates.

"You are quite rude," Palo admonished, truly offended.

Taking it that his lecture was over, the young ladies immediately scattered and tried to look busy.

"Madame DesLauriers, could I please have a word with you?" he asked the miffed headmistress in what he thought was a whisper.

Twenty pairs of ears perked up though none of the ladies looked up from their activities.

"As you might have heard," he continued on in his hushed tone, "I have been the kind recipient of an enormous estate in the Nubian countryside."

"I had heard that."

"I intend to take a wife to be my happy companion," he continued, giving her what he thought was a meaningful look.

"I'm sure she will be very happy indeed," Madame DesLauriers said in a more agreeable tone upon having realized his meaning.

"Do I have your permission to ask Miss Sabé for her hand?" He cast the seemingly unsuspecting young lady a doting look.


	8. Master Skywalker's Grudge

_"It is wonderful," replied Wickham, "for almost all his actions may be traced to pride; and pride had often been his best friend. It has connected him nearer with virtue than with any other feeling. But we are none of us consistent, and in his behaviour to me there were stronger impulses even than pride." _ Mr. Wickham to Elizabeth Bennet in their discussion about Mr. Darcy, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 8: Master Skywalker's Grudge**

Ferus led Padmé along the Temple's corridors at a leisure rate and soon Sabé, Eirtaé, and a few of the others were walking along with them. A little irked by their behavior, Padmé nevertheless patiently listened to Eirtaé ramble on and on about her dress for the ball. Ferus politely listened and offered comments when he thought it best.

Soon, they had wandered out of the Temple and to a nearby shop that specialized in women's accessories. Though he doubtfully viewed the store and Eirtaé rushing in with the others rushing inside, Ferus did not complain but gallantly held open the front door for a flustered Padmé. Soon, they caught up with Sabé and browsed alongside her.

"I can't decide which would look best with my dress," Sabé sighed, examining two bolts of ribbon. Turning to her companions, she asked, "Which do you think Master Kenobi would like best." 

Ferus seemed stunned by this revelation but cheerfully said, "You do not want my opinion. I have such bad taste that Master Siri has to buy my robes when I need a new one.

"That must be quite embarrassing for you," Padmé teased, having moved behind the shelf so she was looking at him through it. "Whatever do the Masters do with you?"

His face went grim, immediately wiping the grin off of her face. "Oh, they ignore me," he said bluntly, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. Upon seeing her downtrodden face, he immediately attempted to muster a smile. "I am of little importance," he continued, fidgeting with a scrap of cloth, "and with such Knights as Skywalker and Kenobi around, they can afford to do so."

"You are so hard on yourself," Padmé admonished, rushing to his side.

"It is the truth," he replied gravely, "but I try to not let it get to me." 

"Oh, Padmé! Look at this ribbon!" Eirtaé cried out, nearly knocking down everything as she rushed to her. Hasty as usual, she had already cut the ribbon from the bolt and was waving it about as if it were already hers. Suddenly, her smile was replaced with a pout. "Padmé, do you have a couple of credits? I forgot to bring some."

"You break it, you buy it," Padmé said unsympathetically. "I do not need to clean up after your mistakes." Inside, she was embarrassed at having been caught in such a situation in front of her handsome Jedi companion. 

"Allow me," Ferus interjected, pulling a few credits out of his pocket.

Giggling, Eirtaé practically snatched the currency out of his hand and skipped off.

When she realized that he had done so for her sake, Padmé averted her eyes from his gaze and blushed.

Perhaps not all the Jedi were so disagreeable.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Later on, Jedi Temple**

Having purchased everything they needed, or rather wanted, they wandered back to the Jedi Temple. All of the young ladies found Ferus to be quite charming and they all took turns asking him questions about himself and his life as a Jedi Knight. Jealous that Padmé had won his affections, Eirtaé alternated between shooting Padmé angry looks and admiring ones to Ferus.

Much to their surprise, they soon saw two familiar Masters striding towards them. Having seen them first, Eirtaé cried out in a loud and very obnoxious voice, "Master Kenobi! How do you like my ribbons for the ball?" She then proceeded to wave them about as she skipped around the corridor.

The Jedi Master seemed quite baffled by her behavior and finally managed to stammer, "They are quite lovely." His eyes then shifted to gaze at Sabé who had turned a pretty pink upon seeing her lover. "How are you doing today, Miss Sabé?" 

"Quite well, thank you," she whispered.

"We were just coming to see you," Obi-Wan bluntly announced, pointing his thumb at his companion.

Anakin was in a quiet mood and, oddly enough, it appeared that he was refusing to look at Padmé, for his eyes remained glued to the ground and a pink tint touched his tanned face. His real fingers fidgeted with his gloved one as he stood there.

"How are you, Master Skywalker?" Padmé asked politely, deciding to return the begrudging civilest he had shown her earlier.

"Well, thank you," he mumbled, his bad mood flaring.

"Where are you ladies and gentlemen just coming from?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Shopping," Sabé replied, causing the Jedi to sigh.

Upon hearing this discussion, Anakin looked up to see Ferus standing there. The effect was instantaneous- his nostrils flared as his eyes widened and filled with anger.

Seeing this sudden shift in his mood, Padmé worriedly looked at her companion but then saw that he was gulping and looking rather nervous.

With a sneer, Anakin whipped around and walked off, his robe flying up behind him in his wake. 

Shocked by this odd behavior, Padmé looked to Ferus for an answer, but he just shook his head.

She wasn't the only one who was confused for, after mumbling something about Anakin and a lack of maturity, Obi-Wan bowed to them before following after his friend.

"That was weird," Padmé murmured a minute after the other women followed the two Masters.

"Not really," Ferus muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.

He led her over to a nearby window and sat her down on the ledge. "Anakin Skywalker and I have… quite the history. Do you know him well?"

"Does anybody?" she replied ruefully. "I know the basics…"

"Then you must know what a powerful Jedi he is."

"It's been mentioned a few times," she conceded.

"We were practically raised together- before my Master, Siri Tachi, got married, she and Obi-Wan had been very close friends. Because of this, we spent a lot of time together. Though I was his best friend's padawan, he never seemed to like me much, and neither did Anakin."

"That was really mean of them," Padmé riled. "Did you do anything to make them not like you?"

He shook his head. "I always brushed it off and waited for Anakin to mature, but three years ago, he did something that was completely unforgivable."

"What?" Padmé asked eagerly.

"He got the seat on the Jedi Council that was rightfully mine," he said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Obi-Wan convinced the others that I was not mature enough to be on the Council and, with the help of Anakin, they put me in very bad lighting." He shrugged. "I am still a padawan while they both got seats on the Council."

"Why didn't you try to fix it?" Padmé gasped.

Ferus shook his head. "I respect Master Kenobi out of admiration for my Master, but don't you see- the public and the Jedi love Anakin. If I tried to go against his word, it would only make me look bad."

"What about your Master? Can't she help you?"

A small grin appeared on his face. "A pregnant woman taking on the Jedi Council?"

"Oh. Well, wait until the moment is right, and then reveal it," she suggested.

Before, she had not liked Anakin, but his hand in this deception truly revolted her. She had viewed him as malicious and arrogant, but this sneakiness… well, Padmé had never thought that he would go that low.

"Master Skywalker had better watch it," she muttered under her breath, "for I might not be a cranky pregnant woman, but I am quite fierce when it comes to protecting a friend."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Later that Night**

"Oh, my dears, I am so nervous I can hardly breathe," the Headmistress whimpered to Padmé and Rabé who were diligently fanning her.

"Thank goodness I will not be there," Sabé muttered to Padmé who giggled.

"And where do you think you will be going, Missie?"

"Master Kenobi has asked for me to dine with him at the Master's table again," Sabé said fearfully. Madame DesLauriers hadn't even blinked yet, but she could tell what was about to happen.

"Absolutely not!" the headmistress cried out in a shrill voice that made her two 'servants' cover their ears.

"But…"

"I said no."

Sulking was something highly uncharacteristic of Sabé, so Padmé and Rabé became increasingly worried about her. Unfortunately, instead of comforting their fried, they were forced to continue waiting on their headmistress.

That is, until there was a knocking at the door.

It is truly amazing at how quickly people can do something if they have it in their minds to do so. Just minutes ago, all the young woman had been leisurely sitting around waiting for dinner time, but after See Threepio had announced Palo's arrival, there was an unprecedented scurrying about.

Finally, the door opened and their guest was allowed to enter.

He was a tall young man, around the age of twenty five. With curly black hair and equally dark eyes, he caused all the ladies to sigh as he entered. In his arms were numerous supplies, art stuff apparently.

"Madame DesLauriers?" he asked in a pompous tone.

In an instant, all of the ladies decided that they did not like him so much.

With a slight nod of his head, he set down his parcels on a nearby table and came to stand before the gaping Headmistress.

"My dear lady," he said with a regal bow. "I am flattered that you have considered me worthy of your humble presence. Palo at your service, My Lady." Bowing again, he expectantly watched the headmistress, but she seemed unable to think of anything intelligent to say.

"It is a… pleasure to have you here," Sabé stammered, obviously lying. 

Palo did not seem to notice this. "And what is your name, my fair lady?"

Had Obi-Wan been the speaker, Sabé would have surely blushed but, as it was not him, she instead fixed a polite look on her face. "Sabé, sir."

"Sabé," he whispered. "That is a beautiful name." Without her consent, he bent over and kissed her hand. In this brief moment, all of the girls, including the headmistress, burst into giggles but immediately became solemn as he stood upright once more. "Shall we go to dinner?"   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ten Minutes Later in the Dining Hall**

Padmé was soon the unfortunate recipient of Palo's attention, for he sat between her and Sabé.

"I must compliment the person who made this wonderful arrangement of shura fruit," Palo randomly announced, inspecting the fruit on the end of his fork. "It is a rare time that I get to enjoy such a delicacy, and never have I tasted anything so delicious. Which of my fair hostesses might I thank?"

Down at the other end of the table, Eirtaé failed to conceal a giggle with her hands, but she eventually snorted.

He did not notice.

"We are quite capable of having our own cook," the Headmistress replied tersely, pursing her thin lips. "Here at the Temple, we enjoy the same fare as our Jedi hosts."

"At my patroness' lovely estate, we enjoy such wonderful food as this," he continued on. "Surely you have heard of Lady DeBourgh."

All the women had, but before anyone could nod, Padmé blurted out, "No I'm afraid I haven't. Could you please tell us about her?"

This seemed to delight the young man to no end. "She is a most delightful woman and a kind benefactor, why, without her abundant kindness, I would never have become the esteemed artist I am now."

Padmé could only feel disgust at this. "You are lucky," she agreed, her voice coated with sarcasm knowing that he would never notice it. 

"Indeed," he agreed before cramming his mouth full with an inappropriate amount of food. "She has the most charming daughter."

"Has she made her entrance into society yet?" the headmistress asked, determined to hate the fortunate ladies. 

Palo sighed. "Miss DeBourgh hasn't been blest with her mother's great stamina and health, but she is a charming little thing." He laughed quietly to himself, causing all the Nubian women to look at each other in alarm. "I do take the liberty, though, of giving my lady such little compliments that are certain to be flattering for her."

"She is fortunate," Padmé giggled.

"I do it in such a manner so as that she will not think that my words are rehearsed," he confided.

"Believe me," Padmé said with a straight face, "no one would ever believe that your manners were rehearsed."

The table exploded with snickers and giggles.

"Thank you for the kind compliment," he said gravely. "I brought with me many of my more esteemed works of art- would you all care to attend an impromptu exposition after dinner."

All of the women groaned.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Two Hours Later, Guest Common Room**

"And that is why you should never use that type of brush," Palo ended solemnly, gazing into each of the sleepy faces before him.

"Is it over?" Eirtaé blurted out, instantly being shushed by her fellow classmates.

"You are quite rude," Palo admonished, truly offended.

Taking it that his lecture was over, the young ladies immediately scattered and tried to look busy.

"Madame DesLauriers, could I please have a word with you?" he asked the miffed headmistress in what he thought was a whisper.

Twenty pairs of ears perked up though none of the ladies looked up from their activities.

"As you might have heard," he continued on in his hushed tone, "I have been the kind recipient of an enormous estate in the Nubian countryside."

"I had heard that."

"I intend to take a wife to be my happy companion," he continued, giving her what he thought was a meaningful look.

"I'm sure she will be very happy indeed," Madame DesLauriers said in a more agreeable tone upon having realized his meaning.

"Do I have your permission to ask Miss Sabé for her hand?" He cast the seemingly unsuspecting young lady a doting look.

"Oh, this is unexpected!" the woman cried out. "I am afraid," she said in a reluctant but more composed voice, "that our lovely Sabé is about to become engaged."

"That is unfortunate," he murmured dejectedly.

"But look at Miss Padmé- she's just as agreeable. She'd make you a lovely wife."

"True," the man conceded, studying the young woman. "She is quite agreeable. Very well. Thank you for your help."

"Oh, any time," Madame DesLauriers beamed. "I am sure she will be quite pleased."

In less than a minute, Palo had decided that he loved Padmé more than Sabé and that she would eagerly return his affections.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**An Hour Later, Padmé's Quarters**

There are many adjectives that could adequately express Padmé's reaction to this happening, but pleasure was not one of them.

"How could she!" Padmé wailed, dramatically throwing herself onto her bed.

"Well, we can think of this positively," Sabé suggested as she sat down on the bed beside Padmé and consolingly patted her hand.

"I challenge you to think of something good that will come from this."

"Ummm…" Sabé thought out loud, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I won't have to marry him?" she said brightly.

"Sabé!" 

"Well, it's not like you have to marry him."

"Oh, Madame DesLauriers will see to that."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Piloting Class, Next Day**

Entering the classroom the next day, everyone was much louder than usual due to the fact that they were all excited about the ball.

Except for Padmé, that is. She practically glared at Anakin as he entered into the room.

For some odd reason, he seemed to be in a particularly nasty mood. "Shut up!" he hollered, banging his fist against the metal podium.

Jumping, everyone instantly became silent.

"We will not be having class today," he said darkly, "because the other Masters felt that it would be worthwhile for us to spend our time on more important things." By the look on his face, it was evident that he believed that there was little that could possibly be more important than piloting.

"Dance lessons."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** **The Dreaded Dance Lessons**

_They both gulped before running out of the room, their faces bright red as everyone laughed. Even Anakin seemed to think that it was funny. Off to the side, even Mace Windu had burst into laughter, but everyone suddenly became quiet as they saw a large shadow approaching the room._

Much to her surprise, Padmé found that it was Yoda. Huffing as he slowly made his way across the room, he eventually came to stand before the other Masters. "An announcement, I have," he said, his gravelly voice ringing through out all the room. "Unfortunate news, have I. Unable to come, our dancing teacher was unable."

A mixture of groans and delight spread throughout the room.

"Busy with her new show, Ms. Parky has become," he continued, his large eyes sleepily blinking at the crowd. "Found a substitute, I did."

An even bigger shadow filled the doorway but this time, Padmé had a good reason to be concerned.

It was Madame DesLauriers. 

"I'm finished," she gulped, dreading the moment her name was drawn. Knowing the boisterous headmistress, there was sure to be a scene when she found out who Padmé's dancing partner was to be.

The large woman waved her bangle covered wrists as she gave the Jedi what was supposed to be a warm smile. "Such happy faces!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no," Sabé groaned. 

Everyone turned their attention back to the Goblet at which Master Skywalker now stood. Suddenly, the lights went dimmed, causing his golden hair to become a bluish color in the odd light. The flames flickered, instantly silencing everyone.

"What's going on?" Eirtaé asked rather loudly only to be shushed by a multitude of annoyed beings.

Out of the Goblet flew a small piece of paper which Anakin patiently snatched. Soon, another piece fluttered up and he read what was on it.  



	9. The Dreaded Dance Lessons

_"If I were to go through the world, I could not meet with a better. But I have always observed, that they who are good-natured when children, are good-natured when they grow up; and he was always the sweetest-tempered, most generous-hearted boy in the world." _Mrs. Reynolds to the Gardiners and Elizabeth about Mr. Darcy, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 9: The Dreaded Dance Lessons**

Wondering if he was going to explode and throw things at them, the young ladies apprehensively followed the tall figure down many hallways, and even Eirtaé was silent. He continued to walk, not even bothering to look back to see if they were following him.

Padmé had a really bad feeling about this, especially since she knew who her partner was going to be at the ball.

"Padmé!" a voice called out, causing Padmé to instinctively cringe.

Running towards them was a flustered Palo who did not notice anyone but her, even when Anakin turned around and glared at the intruder. In his hands were numerous brushes and, even as he ran towards them, paint dripped all over hands and onto the floor. To make the sight even more amusing, he wiped his sweat-covered face with his hands and smeared green all over it.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked suspiciously, giving Palo one of his notorious glares.

"I am Palo," the man said breathlessly, immediately turning his attention back to Padmé.

"Why are you interrupting?" 

Startled, Palo turned back to him. "That is between Miss Padmé and myself."

Blushing, Padmé looked away from Anakin's penetrating gaze and to the floor as all the young women, with the exception of loyal Rabé and Sabé, started to giggle and whisper.

"Well, since Miss Padmé," Anakin sneered, "is in my class at the moment, she answers to me." 

A little stunned, Palo didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did, it seemed that he had totally forgotten his intimidating nemesis. "So, where are you going?" he asked Padmé cheerfully, causing her to inwardly roll her eyes.

"We are going to dancing lessons for the ball this Saturday," she said quietly, knowing very well that Master Skywalker was not going to move until the annoying man had left. All of the women around her groaned as they just stood there in middle of the empty hallway. 

"Terrific," he said, wiping his dirty hands on his pants. "I'll join you." Palo then eagerly told her all about his accomplishments in dancing.

"It is for Jedi and our young guests," Anakin said in a menacing tone. "Uninvited artists are not allowed."

Surprised, Palo seemed like he was going to challenge him for a moment but, sadly shaking his head, he walked off.

For the briefest of moments, Anakin studied Padmé's red face before striding down the hall once more.

When the reached the sparring room, they found that there was already a huge line before them. All around the room, the bleachers had been pulled out and hundreds of Jedi and Nubian students crowded onto them. Excitement was in the air, but as to why, Padmé knew not. 

"What are we doing?" Rabé asked them both, standing on tiptoes as she strained to see what the people in the front of the line were doing.

"Ask Master Skywalker, he's tall enough," Padmé said loudly which was rather asking for it, for she was so close to him because of all the pushing and shoving that she was almost smothered up against his back.

The tall man turned his head and looked down over his shoulder at her. "We are putting our names in the Goblet so they can be drawn." 

"For what?" Sabé curiously asked.

His tone was much more civil as he addressed Obi-Wan's girlfriend. "So we can pair off for the lessons." By his dark undertones, Padmé could tell that he was just about as thrilled as she was.

Padmé could only pray that she would have an ounce of dignity when she left the room.

Finally, they reached the front of the line, and there it was- the Goblet. Large and covered in rare jewels, a blue flame emitted from the top of it. When they had all written their names down on a slip of paper, they all handed it to Master Skywalker who, because of his height, easily dropped them in the Goblet. 

Everyone cheered upon seeing their hero put his name into the drawing, something which baffled the young women. They silently followed him over to a nearby row on the bleachers and sat down. Padmé made sure that she was sitting as far away from his as possible.

This continued on for about an hour as more and more people filtered in. At one point, even Masters Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stepped forward and put their names in.

A few minutes later, something rather odd happened.

"Oh gods, no," Anakin suddenly moaned, covering his face with his hands.

Seeing that they were not going to get an intelligible response from him, all the women looked up at the Goblet and saw the source of his distress- standing there were two young boys. About sixteen years old, they stood outside the prescribed ring that was marked around the floor surrounding the chalice. Laughing and giving each other high fives, they snuck covert looks at the Masters, who were not paying any attention, before stepping across the line and putting in their names.

Before anyone could even blink, they were suddenly lifted up in the air and hurled away several feet as they landed in a heap.

"What happened?" one of them cried out, immediately standing back up and rushing back at the Goblet only to be propelled backward again.

Standing behind them was Master Skywalker. "How old are you two again?"

They both gulped before running out of the room, their faces bright red as everyone laughed. Even Anakin seemed to think that it was funny. Off to the side, even Mace Windu had burst into laughter, but everyone suddenly became quiet as they saw a large shadow approaching the room.

Much to her surprise, Padmé found that it was Yoda. Huffing as he slowly made his way across the room, he eventually came to stand before the other Masters. "An announcement, I have," he said, his gravelly voice ringing through out all the room. "Unfortunate news, have I. Unable to come, our dancing teacher was unable."

A mixture of groans and delight spread throughout the room.

"Busy with her new show, Ms. Parky has become," he continued, his large eyes sleepily blinking at the crowd. "Found a substitute, I did." 

An even bigger shadow filled the doorway but this time, Padmé had a good reason to be concerned.

It was Madame DesLauriers. 

"I'm finished," she gulped, dreading the moment her name was drawn. Knowing the boisterous headmistress, there was sure to be a scene when she found out who Padmé's dancing partner was to be.

The large woman waved her bangle covered wrists as she gave the Jedi what was supposed to be a warm smile. "Such happy faces!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no," Sabé groaned. 

Everyone turned their attention back to the Goblet at which Master Skywalker now stood. Suddenly, the lights went dimmed, causing his golden hair to become a bluish color in the odd light. The flames flickered, instantly silencing everyone.

"What's going on?" Eirtaé asked rather loudly only to be shushed by a multitude of annoyed beings.

Out of the Goblet flew a small piece of paper which Anakin patiently snatched. Soon, another piece fluttered up and he read what was on it.

"Sabé and Obi-Wan!"

Applause filled the room as everyone cheered on their favorite couple. From across the room, the lovers shyly smiled at each other as they were clapped on the back and hugged by their friends.

The process repeated itself.

"Siri and Garen!"

Anxiously, Padmé looked across the room to see Ferus' master. As he had described her, she was a kind woman who was obviously with child. Trying to not grin, she held hands with the roguish man sitting next to her.

So it continued for the next hour. Most of the time, the couples were excited but a few, in particular when Eirtaé's name came up, caused quite a fuss as one of the members threw a fit about their partner. Smirking, Padmé watched as Miss Talek was paired off with an interesting looking alien. By far, the most surprising pair was Madame DesLauriers and a disgruntled Mace Windu.

An hour later, the Goblet stopped spitting forth names but Padmé still sat at the edge of her seat. All of the Masters shared uneasy looks as they waited to see if it was over. Anakin's face had gone rigid as he stared at the lessening flames.

Perhaps she was going to be fortunate and the Goblet hadn't considered Anakin worthy of her attention.

Or maybe not.

A gasp rang throughout the room as two last slips of paper burst out from the flames. 

Clutching the edge of her seat, Padmé closed her eyes so she would not have to see anyone's reaction.

There was silence.

"Padmé!"

If anyone had been shocked by some of the matches, that was nothing compared to the horror everyone showed upon hearing her name being called. Over the past few months, the nemesis' had become notorious for their fighting, but to have them be couples at these lessons… why, it was disaster waiting to happen.

Only opening her eyes when Sabé forcefully pinched her arm, Padmé looked at Anakin to find that he was giving her a hard look. He stood there motionless with the two hot pieces of paper in his hand.

"And Anakin Skywalker!" At this, his voice came out more as a hiss.

Numbly, Padmé just sat there as everyone gaped at her.

"Absolutely not!" a shrill voice called out, causing everyone to jump. It was Madame DesLauriers and she was already marching towards the peeved Master. Snatching the paper from him, she read it for herself. With a 'humph," she tore the paper into shreds and tossed it onto the floor. "I will never let you touch one of my students, Master Skywalker," she sneered. "Only gentlemen shall."

"It is part of the rules," Mace Windu sighed, sizing up his own partner rather reluctantly. "If the Goblet says it's meant to be, we have to accept its decision."

"Well, I say no!" the woman yelled. "This man has done nothing but cause misery for my student and I will not stand to see him stand up with her!"

Wishing that she could disappear, Padmé boldly stood up. "I will be his partner," she announced bravely, aware of the fact that hundreds of surprised eyes were watching her. "I might as well set the standard for maturity," she said in a quieter voice. Before she knew what she was doing, Padmé had stepped down from the bleacher and was making her way over to the shocked Master Skywalker. 

_Saché, this is for you._

Hesitantly, she stood beside him, challenging anyone to make any more rude sounds.

"Padmé!" Madame DesLaurier's hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm setting the example," Padmé said coolly, "one you had best take notice of." 

The headmistress angrily opened her mouth to say something but immediately shut it. "Master Skywalker, I will be watching you," she finally said in her best attempt at a threat.

"If I were you, I would be paying more attention to that young lady over there," Anakin said coldly, pointedly looking at the giggling Eirtaé. "She could learn a lot of lessons from Padmé… I mean, Miss Padmé." Furiously blushing, he realized his blunder.

Seeing that things were starting to get out of hand, Mace Windu flicked his hands and slowly turned on the lights. With another nudge of the Force, the dais on which the Goblet stood slowly shifted into the corner. "Okay everyone!" he called out, trying to ignore the large, glowering woman that stood at his side. "Find your partners and find a spot on the floor."

Not looking at him nor saying anything friendly, Padmé walked away from Anakin and moved to the opposite end of the room where it would be less likely for them to draw more attention.

To her surprise, she soon found him at her side, also silent. Next to them, their peers stared at them but the tried to not notice.

Still miffed at having lost, the Headmistress swept to the middle of the room, gesturing for Mace Windu to come to her side. When he refused to do so, Yoda soundly whacked the Korun Master with his grimer stick and laughed. Embarrassed, he came to stand next to her, the annoying badge he wore flashing in a distracting way.

"First," the Headmistress called out, glowering as she spoke, "we are going to master the basics. How many here can waltz?"

Only the guests raised their hands.

"Okay, what you do is face each other."

Instantaneously, the partners moved to face each other. Still refusing to look at him, Padmé focused on the dark lapels of Anakin's tunic.

"Then, ladies place your left hand on your partner's shoulder."

Blushing, Padmé leaned up and placed her suddenly small hand on Anakin's broad shoulder.

"And gentlemen, place your right hand on your partner's waist."

In the center of the room where he was suddenly going through the same motions with Madame DesLauriers, Mace Windu cried out, "What?" before she firmly clamped his hand against her ample waist.

Laughing, Anakin quickly turned his head before Mace could see him.

"You aren't going to let him forget this, are you?" Padmé knowingly asked him. 

"Never."

Still, he had not placed his hand on her tiny waist.

"Master Skywalker!" a gravelly voice called out. It was only then that the noticed the small Jedi Master that was looking up at them from where he stood just a foot away. "Why not putting your hand on her waist, are you?"

Starting, Anakin just stared at Yoda, but as the little alien raised his grimer stick, he hastily clamped his large but firm hand on Padmé's waist. 

Butterflies filled Padmé's stomach as she felt the unfamiliar touch of a man. Turning her head away so that he could not see her pink cheeks, Padmé wished the torture would end. 

"Not standing close enough, you both are," Yoda said, waving his grimer stick about in an intimidating way.

Instantly, Anakin groaned and pulled Padmé up against him so that there was no room between them. Waists snuggly together, his belt dug into her stomach, but Padmé did not say anything. The feeling of his strong arm looped across her back and onto her waist had knocked the breath out of her. Forced to look up into his face, Padmé saw that he was furiously blushing.

"Better, that is," Yoda said approvingly as he hobbled off.

As soon as Yoda was gone, Anakin loosened his grip on her but still held Padmé close enough that both felt quite uncomfortable. Slowly, they began to sway back and forth as Madame DesLaurier's suggested.

It was quite some minutes before Padmé felt comfortable enough in his arms to speak. "Did you love her?" she asked quietly so no one would overhear.

Due to their close proximity, she felt his chest rise and fall as he sighed. "I did," he confessed. "Very much so."

"Did she love you?"

He nervously bit his lip. "She did. Saché was a wonderful woman, wife, and would have made a great mother…" he trailed off. 

"I'm sorry," she said slowly, looking away from his troubled face. "I just can't imagine the two of you being married. You two are just so very…"

"Different?" 

"Yes," she smiled. "Saché was the most quiet and gentle woman I ever knew. You are much more…"

"Don't bother."

Silent once more, Padmé was surprised to feel his heart pounding underneath the hand she hand moved to his chest. "Master Skywalker, why is your heart pounding like a young schoolboy's?"

Muttering something under his breath, he gripped her hand in his once more. "Must you always be so darn disagreeable?"

"Well, at least I am kind and generous." 

He snorted and looked off in the direction where Sabé and Obi-Wan were dancing. Heads close, they were intimately talking about something. A scowl appeared on Anakin's face.

"One would think that you would be much happier for your master," she said dryly.

Anakin turned his harsh gaze on her and seemed like he was about to say something, but at that moment, Madame DesLauriers clapped her hands loudly and caused the partners to bolt out of each other's arms.

"Okay children," she said, causing most everyone present to glower at her. "For this ball, we shall have a separate dance for the select few that have been chosen." She then gave Anakin an evil glare. "Would those who will be participating please step forward."

Unsurely standing still for a few moments, Anakin and Padmé hesitantly made their way over to the headmistress.

For the next ten minutes, they were bored out of their minds as Madame DesLauriers continued to explain the intricacies of the dance. "See," she said excitedly when she was done, "it won't be so hard." 

Practically gaping at her, Anakin didn't seem to agree. "Why must I dance so… intimately with a complete stranger." 

"Hopefully Miss Padmé won't be a complete stranger for too long- you will be escorting her to Naboo for the ball," Mace Windu said, not blinking as Anakin glared at him.

"Thank you for your… concern."

By then, most of the other people had been ushered out of the room, leaving only them, their instructor and her partner, and a few other couples. Among the selected were Sabé and Obi-Wan, but they seemed much more excited than anybody else.

"Okay, we'll start from the beginning," the headmistress announced, clapping her hands.

Though Padmé did not want to admit it, she was glad that her partner was a strong Jedi, for some of the moves they were required to do were quite daunting and she was sure that anyone else would surely have dropped her. During the practice, Anakin said nothing but quietly went about the routine with a furrowed brow as he concentrated.

That is, until the dance became a little more personal for them both.

The new part required Anakin to spin Padmé around in the air as he held her up by the waist. It wasn't the fact that he was going to be touching her- it was how she was going to be hanging over his head.

Or, more importantly, how she was going to get there. 

"Okay, gentlemen," Madame DesLauriers called out, "placing your right hand on your partner's waist." Scrutinizing Anakin's movements, she waited before continuing on, "place your left hand on her leg and use this leverage to raise her up in the air."

Face going bright red, Padmé defiantly looked into Anakin's bemused eyes. "Don't you dare even think about touching my leg," she hissed after having gotten over the horror of what they were supposed to do.

"You know, I think you are the only lady in the entire galaxy who does not want to be touched by me," he said, his eyes momentarily twinkling. The light in his eyes eventually flickered out but his hands remained at his side.

"I am sure a certain woman would have been delighted to have heard that."

"Why do you mock the dead?"

"It is not mockery," she snapped, "it's the truth!"

"Anakin and Miss Padmé, listen to Madame DesLauriers you must! Talk about personal affairs later, you can!" Yoda called out, roughly banging his stick against the floor. 

Instantly, Anakin's hand left her waist as he fumed.

"I'm going to have to touch you," he said in an exasperated tone when he finally turned back to face Padmé.

"No," she protested but, by then, he had already effortlessly swept her up into the air. "Let me guess, you're enjoying this."

"Oh, it has always been a dream of mine to do this," he said through gritted teeth, his peeved face looking up at her. "What man could ever resist your charms?" A mischievous look spread across his face as he continued to hold her up. "Certainly not Palo…"

"That will be enough!" Mace Windu called out abruptly. Why he wanted to stop could have been caused by two probable reasons: he was both exhausted and embarrassed at his own performance or he could tell that Anakin was contemplating dropping Padmé onto the hard floor. "Anakin, put her down before you drop her."

Gladly, Padmé rushed out of the room the moment her feet touched the ground, the others soon following her suit.

Even Madame DesLauriers seemed glad to leave- after huffing at Anakin and Yoda and giving Mace Windu a small wink, she too left.

"Need your sleep, you do," Yoda told Anakin as he prodded him with his stick. "Need to spend time tomorrow with your new friend, you need."

Grumbling rather loudly, Anakin left.

"Did he just say something about the Dark Side?" Mace asked uncertainly after the other Jedi had left.

"Working well, our plan is," Yoda told his companion. "Take only time, it will."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** **"He's Not My Boyfriend!"**

"_So, where did you two meet?" she asked sweetly, obviously approving of the handsome Jedi who sat across from her._

"Actually, she's a pupil of mine and we met…"

"On the first day of classes," she said hastily, only to well remembering their first encounter.

"Oh, how sweet Ruwee," Jobal exclaimed, lovingly squeezing her husband's free hand. "They're even finishing each other's sentences!"

Glowering at their plates, Anakin and Padmé became silent.

"And what do you teach my daughter?" Ruwee asked.

Swallowing his bite of food, Anakin replied, "Piloting."

"My Padmé is an exceptional pilot, is she not?"

"Ah…" Anakin said hesitantly.


	10. “He’s Not My Boyfriend!”

_"I am very sensible, madam, of the hardship to my fair cousins, and could say much on the subject, but that I am cautious of appearing forward and precipitate. But I can assure the young ladies that I come prepared to admire them. At present I will not say more; but, perhaps, when we are better acquainted—" _Mr. Collins to Mr. Bennet, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 10: "He's Not My Boyfriend!"**

Contrary to the Masters' wishes and hopes, Anakin and Padmé did not speak a single word to each other during their entire trip to Naboo. In fact, for that entire day, Padmé stayed in her cabin while Anakin brooded in the cockpit. When they landed, Padmé strode off the ship with out so much as looking at him, silently demanding that he carry all her luggage.

It wasn't until they were nearing her parent's house that Padmé whipped around and angrily told Anakin, "Please do not do anything to embarrass me and, whatever you do, do not give my family even the slightest impression that we're dating."

Had she not huffed and strode up the lane without him, Padmé would have heard him mumble, "Us, in a relationship? I'd soon as kiss a Wookie."

Her sour mood was only brightened by the appearance of two familiar faces. "Auntie Padmé!" Ryoo and Pooja, her two nieces, screamed. In mere moments, they had flung their small arms about the aunt and kissed her as they all laughed.

Unsure as to what he should do, Anakin nervously stopped and momentarily rested the luggage on the ground, but Padmé pretended to not notice him.

"My, it is good to see you both!" Padmé exclaimed as both girls sent Anakin shy looks. Quickly, she grabbed ahold of their hands and led them up to the elegant house.

"Mother! Auntie Padmé is here!" Ryoo cried out, setting them at such a pace that Anakin, with his heavy burdens, struggled to keep up.

Soon, they reached the interior of the house and, while Padmé took turns hugging the members of her family, Anakin silently waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

"I am so glad you could come see us!" Sola exclaimed as she pulled away from Padmé. Then, her eyes flickered to Anakin and instantly her face lit up even more. "And who is this handsome young fellow you've brought home with you?" she teased, causing Padmé to go a bright red. 

Meanwhile, Ruwee was already enthusiastically shaking what he thought was to soon be his son-in-law. Jobal warmly hugged the wide-eyed Anakin while Darred just smiled at the Jedi, his firm hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"This is Master Skywalker," Padmé said through pursed lips, giving Anakin a hard look. It was only then that she realized that her family was oblivious to the animosity between her and her guest.

"It is good to meet you, Master Skywalker," Jobal said warmly, eagerly embracing him again before beaming at Padmé. "It is not often that my daughter brings home a boyfriend to meet."

Though it appeared that he was biting his lip so as to not make a quip about Jobal's comment, Anakin swallowed and instead said, "Please, call me Anakin."

This made Jobal smile even wider as she led him by the arm into the dining room where she sat him down at the table. In a few moments, everyone, including a fuming Padmé, sat around him.

When everyone had become quiet, Ruwee started graces as they all held hands, including the stiff Anakin and Padmé. "Dear Creator," he said slowly, "thank you for the wonderful bounty that has been laid before us and the blessing of having so many love ones near. Thank you for sending a kind and honorable man for my Padmé…"

"Father!" Anakin cried out in shock, even more miffed when Anakin suddenly gripped her hand more tightly.

"And forgive yet another one of her womanly outbursts," he concluded, leaving the room awkwardly silent for a few moments as everyone pondered his words.

Finally, it was Anakin who, while reaching for his goblet to hide the fact that he was grinning, said with a sly look at the embarrassed Padmé, "Is your daughter prone to such… outbursts?"

In an action that she knew she'd regret, Padmé grabbed his real hand and dug her nails into his hard flesh. Much to her horror, he did not do so much as blink, but, with a mischievous look on his face, brushed his thumb against her hand. With a smirk on his face, he allowed her to pull her hands back into her lap.

Ruwee nodded but was soon cut off by Sola.

"So, where did you two meet?" she asked sweetly, obviously approving of the handsome Jedi who sat across from her.

"Actually, she's a pupil of mine and we met…"

"On the first day of classes," she said hastily, only to well remembering their first encounter.

"Oh, how sweet Ruwee," Jobal exclaimed, lovingly squeezing her husband's free hand. "They're even finishing each other's sentences!" 

Glowering at their plates, Anakin and Padmé became silent.

"And what do you teach my daughter?" Ruwee asked. 

Swallowing his bite of food, Anakin replied, "Piloting." 

"My Padmé is an exceptional pilot, is she not?" 

"Ah…" Anakin said hesitantly.

"Master Skywalker is such a kind and patient teacher that he has personally requested that I have additional lessons," Padmé lied, an innocent look on her face. She ignored Anakin when he snorted slightly.

"They allow you to be alone with her like that?" Ruwee asked dubiously, obviously not sure if he liked where this was going. "Especially with you two being in a relationship, how do they know that you aren't…"

"Father!" Padmé cried out tersely. "Master Skywalker and I are not in a relationship- as a matter of fact, I am his least favorite pupil." Triumphant, she flashed a quick smile at the startled Anakin. 

Everyone gaped at the fidgeting Anakin.

"I think the title of 'least favorite student' belongs to another," Anakin said dryly.

Immediately, all of her family's faces fell as they started to look at him in an unfavorable light. Both Sola and Jobal disappointedly sat back in their seats.

Then, the door chimed.

"Don't answer it," Anakin seemingly blurt out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump in surprise. 

Flashing him a sardonic grin, Padmé rushed to the door.

And soon wished she hadn't.

"My dear Padmé," a familiar voice greeted her from within the shadows. "When I heard that you had left the planet, I felt the utmost urgency to see that you had safely arrived." Stepping forward, Palo bowed and attempted to kiss her hand but she quickly pulled it away before he could do so.

Suddenly, she heard familiar laughter from within the dining room. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------   
**The Kitchen, Hours Later**

Later that night while it rained, the women gathered in the kitchen for a cup of hot decaf while they gossiped.

"And then Darred…" Sola started to say but stopped because she was giggling to hard. 

"That will be enough from you," Jobal reprimanded lightly though she dearly loved seeing her two daughter's laughing together.

Sitting at the table with her robed knees tucked against her chest, Padmé slowly sipped on the contents of her mug.

"Well, you certainly surprised us today, my dear," Jobal said, tucking a loose curl behind Padmé's ear. "First Anakin and now Palo…"

Groaning, Padmé slammed her mug down on the wooden table.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining your guests?" Sola asked her mischievously, only stopping when she realized that Padmé was seriously considering pouring her hot drink on her.

"Palo is still probably complimenting father on the 'fine' curtains we have," Padmé said darkly. "Did you hear how he went on and on about your cooking?"

"At least his comments were more kindly meant than your other companion's," Jobal reminded her though she wrinkled her nose. "I must admit I do not look forward to entertaining them at my dinner table for many more meals."

In the next moment, all three women jumped as the kitchen door burst open to reveal a soaked Anakin. Water rolled off of his clothes and matted hair as he stood there shaking from the cold. His skin was abnormally pale and his blue eyes made a startling contrast to his seemingly haunted form.

"Anakin!" Padmé gasped, jumping to her feet.

In a moment, with the help of her mother and sister, she had pulled away his wet cloak and wrapped him up in a towel.

"Whatever were you doing out there in a night like this?" Sola admonished.

"I… I… had to… see someone," he said through chattering teeth as Padmé hastily rubbed his nearly frozen fingers.

It took all three of them to get Anakin up to the guest room and settled in bed. Seeing as her companions were reluctant to tend to their guest, Padmé sighed and sat down on the bed next to the motionless Anakin.

As she did so, Padmé realized, that despite his being warmed up, Anakin looked sick- not sick physically but at heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

In response, he only turned his head away from her and closed his eyes, his long eyelashes brushing against his bronzed skin.

Biting her lip, Padmé just sat there for a few moments but, after running out of the room for a few minutes returned and sat back down with a huge wooden box in her hands.

Anakin still refused to look at her. 

"This is my memory box," she said softly, more to her herself than to him. Gently, she unlocked it with a golden key that had been strung onto a piece of pink silk. "Childhood memories… a few remembrances from the times I was too busy to enjoy life."

He was awake- that she could tell by the tensing of the muscles in his cheek- and the thought that he was ignoring her angered Padmé. 

"I kept everything I wanted to remember in here," she said, fondly smiling down upon the mementoes of her past life. "But sometimes… sometimes doing what is best for another requires us to sacrifice the more pleasant moments and memories of our life." 

From within the box, she carefully picked out a few holopics and laid them down on the bed next to him. "You have a greater need for these than I do," she said quietly as she stood up. A little bit of time went by as she sadly watched the suffering man as she clutched the box to her chest.

Seeing that he was not going to move, Padmé lowered the light and crept out of the room, shutting the door behind herself.

Thirty minutes later, the young man rolled over and, shakily turning on the light, feasted on the face of his lost beloved.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** **The Devil Wears Combat Boots (While waiting to enter into the ballroom, Padmé makes a horrifying discovery.)**__

Next to her, Anakin had noticed her distraction and quietly asked, "Are you looking for someone?" 

Tightening her jaw, she nevertheless flashed him an overly-friendly smile that even he could probably see through. "I am," Padmé conceded.

"If you are looking for a Mr. Ferus Olin, you won't be finding him here."

While praying that Sabé would remember to talk with Obi-Wan about the secret Ferus had confided in her, Padmé pretended to be uninterested. "Why?"

"He was sent to the Outer Rim yesterday on a mission that I wish I could tell you is important but…"

This time she could not conceal her feelings. "But I just spoke with him yesterday and he assured me he'd be coming…"

Calculating blue eyes looked into her brown ones. "I guess it was unfortunate timing, then. He should have known better than to commit himself to something he might not be able to follow through with," Anakin shrugged, not seeming the slightest bit disappointed by the missing presence.

It was then that the truth hit her. "You intentionally sent him away!"  



	11. The Devil Wears Combat Boots

**Chapter 11: The Devil Wears Combat Boots **

At noon the next day, the Neberrie household received another addition- the much more pleasant Sabé. For the next several hours, the two ladies, with the assistance of Jobal and Sola, giggled as they prepared for the ball. Though the Jedi and the women from the Academy were to be the majority in attendance that night, many noble families, including Padmé's, had been invited.

While the women barricaded themselves in Padmé's room, the men down below vocalized their complaints about having to go to the ball. Around mid-afternoon, Obi-Wan arrived at the home and was heartily greeted by its occupants.

"He's here!" Padmé giggled as she rushed into her room. Her mother and sister immediately left to meet the Jedi Master. Partially ready and wearing a white bathrobe, Padmé rushed over to where Sabé sat at the vanity.

Meanwhile, Sabé curiously looked up from where she sat and asked, "Who?" though the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

"Your Obi-Wan," Padmé said breathlessly, plopping herself down on the chaise next to her friend.

"He's not my Obi-Wan," Sabé insisted, practically going scarlet though she seemed pleased by that idea. In an attempt to distract Padmé, she quickly stood up to fix her friend's hair.

"Oh, I most certainly think he is," Padmé said gravely, holding up another pin for her friend to take, "and so do you."

Sabé kept her eyes averted. "But am I 'his' Sabé?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

A sly smile spread across Sabé's face. "And to which of your three admirers do you belong?"

"Three?" Padmé echoed, now the one to feel uncomfortable. "The only man I even want to think about liking me is Ferus." She shivered at the thought of the other two. "I can't wait to see him tonight."

Happily humming, Sabé agreed. "Padmé, I know that you and Master Skywalker… don't always agree, but you need to be careful tonight- doing something stupid will only hurt your political career.

"Don't worry," Padmé assured her flippantly, causing her friend to sigh. "I will be so sweet he won't know what hit him."

"Oh dear…"

"Sabé, I can handle one overgrown Jedi Master- you just enjoy tonight. It is only a ball, and after the opening dance, I do not have to see him for the rest of the night if I do not wish to."

Sabé did not seem so certain about this, for she said nothing but worriedly bit her lip.

Padmé never got a chance to reassure her because, at that moment, an agitated Jobal burst into the room. "Do either of you know a young lady by the name of Eirtaé? She just commed saying that you both owe her a lot of credits."

The two ladies groaned simultaneously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Neberrie Home, Dusk**

"Wait," Padmé whispered, grabbing Sabé's arm to prevent her from taking another step towards the landing.

Down below, Ruwee's voice could be heard as he instructed his three male guests. "I know that you will treat Sabé as if she were my daughter," he told Obi-Wan, causing Sabé to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Also amused, Padmé strained to see what was sure to be an interesting scene, but their position prevented her from doing so.

"And you," Ruwee said, mild accusation and mild intimidation in his voice, "I will be watching you." He was obviously addressing Anakin. "Treat my daughter as a gentleman should."

"Ouch," Padmé breathed, desperately wanting to see Anakin's expression as he got lectured.

"If I hear so much as one unfavorable word," Ruwee continued, "or so much as see she's unhappy, I will…" he suddenly stopped as a snorting sound was heard.

In the silence, Padmé and Sabé heard the uneasy shifting of feet as an agitated Jedi Master remained being scrutinized.

"You might not have had the… pleasure of being a father yet, but think of how you'd want your own daughter to be treated."

By then, Padmé was about to explode with laughter and had to drag Sabé into the nearby 'fresher before she did so. Anakin- a father? The thought was in itself amusing.

The sudden noise once more caused silence below, but they eventually heard Anakin give Ruwee his solemn assurances.

"Don't worry, sir," Palo cheerfully interrupted the Jedi, surely earning himself a scowl and perhaps an evil look from his companion. "I shall personally see to it that Padmé enjoys herself and is in only the best of company.

"Oh, Force," Padmé laughed, having to lean against the door for support as her eyes filled with tears.

Even Sabé, who liked Palo though he was certainly annoying, couldn't help but say, "Best of company?" before laughing hysterically.

"Ladies," Jobal admonished as she walked by though the corners of her mouth quirked wryly. With a stern gesture, she had them walking in a more dignified manner towards thee stairs.

As it was to be a black and white ball, Sabé and Padmé both wore white. While Sabé wore a sleeveless dress that puffed out at the bottom to something akin to a dancer's fare, she had decided to wear her hair down though a single diamond pin pulled the curls away from one side of her face.

Padmé, on the other hand, wore a simple but elegant dress that swept across the floor, its slight train sparkling in the light the chandelier cast. Her hair was pinned up, and a mixture of diamond pins and small flowers adorned her hair, dangling curls adorning her pretty face.

It seemed that Obi-Wan had practically forgotten himself and was unabashedly staring at the flustered Sabé as she descended the stairs arm in arm with Padmé. Though she drew her fair share of admiring looks, Padmé did not notice.

Nor did she see the way Anakin's face softened when her eyes flickered his way.

The moment they reached the floor, Obi-Wan rushed to Sabé's side and delightedly told her how lovely she looked before gallantly kissing her hand. Palo too tried to do the same with Padmé, but she deftly moved to Anakin's side and slipped her hand into his arm. Surprised, Anakin all but gaped at her.

After all, she justified, there wasn't much choice- the moody Anakin or the smothering Palo.

Obviously hurt, Palo shrugged and tried to speak to Padmé but Anakin said loudly, "We had best leave if we wish to make it to the ball on time," though it was obvious that he could care less.

Sadly, Padmé could only think of how pathetic it was that she appreciated Anakin's attention over Palo's.

That in itself was a degrading thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside the Theed Palace**  
Taking pity on Padmé, Ruwee had cajoled Palo into a different speeder with him under the pretense that he wanted to hear more about the artist's patroness, Lady DeBourgh, but he still sent his daughter a sympathetic look as Anakin escorted her off.

The short trip was uneventful and rather quite for, while Sabé and Obi-Wan quietly conversed among themselves, Padmé watched Anakin stiffly glare at the other couple. Only when Obi-Wan parked the speeder to the muscles in Anakin's jaw contract.

All about them were couples swarming to join their festivities- solemnly clad Jedi with their frilly dressed partners. At this and despite herself, Padmé could not help but feel excited.  
It was rather humiliating when she had to explain to her disbelieving parents that Anakin and she were required to share the first dance (she had coincidentally forgotten to tell them), but she soon found herself standing in line with the Jedi Master, the other partners huddled nearby. Madame DesLauriers strode by and openly glared at Anakin and he oddly enough seemed intimidated, but that was probably due to her overwhelming size. Miss Talek did the same at Padmé, for the stuck up lady obviously preferred Anakin over her adoring partner.

Next to her, Anakin had noticed her distraction and quietly asked, "Are you looking for someone?"

Tightening her jaw, she nevertheless flashed him an overly-friendly smile that even he could probably see through. "I am," Padmé conceded.

"If you are looking for a Mr. Ferus Olin, you won't be finding him here."

While praying that Sabé would remember to talk with Obi-Wan about the secret Ferus had confided in her, Padmé pretended to be uninterested. "Why?"

"He was sent to the Outer Rim yesterday on a mission that I wish I could tell you is important but…"

This time she could not conceal her feelings. "But I just spoke with him yesterday and he assured me he'd be coming…"

Calculating blue eyes looked into her brown ones. "I guess it was unfortunate timing, then. He should have known better than to commit himself to something he might not be able to follow through with," Anakin shrugged, not seeming the slightest bit disappointed by the missing presence.

It was then that the truth hit her. "You intentionally sent him away!"

Again, he shrugged. "The Council sends who they see fit."

"Don't you ever feel that what you're doing is wrong?"

"That is for me to decide and not for you to determine, Padmé."

"Don't call me that- only my friends do, and that you most certainly are not."

"Yes… My Lady."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------   
**Important Author's Note: Since I am now caught up with where I am in boards, I shall be posting every Tuesday. On a happier note, there shall be a sequel down the road… more details on that to come. **

**Spoiler for the next chapter: Dancing With the Enemy:**

_A tall figure stepped in front of them and impeded their path. _

_Lifting her eye from the broad chest that was a mere foot from her face, Padmé was shocked to find that it was none other than Anakin Skywaker. _

"_Miss Padmé," he blurted out, nervously fidgeting with his glove, "may I have the honor of this next dance?" _

_Without even realizing that she had opened her mouth, Padmé heard herself say, "You may." _

_Gratefulness momentarily washed over Anakin's Face, but with a clumsy bow, he was soon gone. _

_It was then that she realized that Raé was staring at her in complete shock. _

_Oh, Force… why did I do that?" _

_All of the sudden, she could not breath and the room seemed overly crowded. "Follow me," she gasped, leading her friend into an adjoining room that was dark as well as empty. _

_Rabé nervously bit her lip and clutched at Padmé's shaking arms. _

"_Did I just tell Master Skywalker that I would dance with him?"_


	12. Dancing with the Enemy

**Chapter 12: Dancing with the Enemy**

Padmé watched the clock and was not surprised when Palo rushed to her side exactly ten seconds after Anakin had clumsily bowed to her and rushed from her side.

"Miss Padmé!" he called out so loudly that some of the guests actually turned to stare at him. Red in the face from having hastened to her, Palo bowed and eagerly grabbed Padmé's hand with his own sweaty one.

Humiliation, thy name is Palo.

"Hello," she said quietly, hoping that her gentle tones would make him speak quieter.

"You were very beautiful dancing back there," he beamed as though she should feel honored by his praise. Much to Padmé's displeasure, Palo continued to clutch at her hand.

"Um… thank you," she said, pretending to be looking about for someone, praying that a friend would relieve her of this misery.

There was no one. 

"I just wanted to tell you…" he stammered, pausing to take a deep and very dramatic breath. When he saw that she was not listening, he said very loudly, "Miss Padmé!"

Blushing, she disinterestedly looked at the artist.

"I just wanted to let you know," Palo said in a hurried voice though he refused to look up from the ground, "that it is my intention to remain by your side for the remainder of the night." He then flashed her what he evidentially thought was a dashing smile but actually only made him look more foolish. A heavy suggestion floated along with his words, one that made Padmé avert her eyes as he continued to watch her with comically raised eyebrows.

"I am… uh, flattered," she blurted out, wishing that he would let go of her hand.

Palo then gave her a nod that displayed his approval. "My dear patroness would be pleased with your consistency of character, but I want you to know that I also find it gratifying." 

To this, she had no reply but instead stared down at her feet.

"Such charming ladies as yourself are really found," he continued on.

Wondering when she had ever given the impression that she was charming, Padmé bit back a laugh. 

This he did not notice but visibly strained to hear the music that started in the adjoining room. "Would you give me the honor of being my dancing partner for this lively tune?" Palo asked though he was already dragging her along.

Not bothering to hide her laughter this time, Padmé followed Palo and meanwhile caught the eye of an equally amused Rabé.

Late in joining the dance, Padmé surprisingly found herself standing next to a delighted Sabé. The ladies all formed a single row while their male partners stood across from them accordingly. Standing next to the flustering Palo was Obi-Wan. Fortunately, the Jedi Master seemed oblivious to his neighbor, including the admiring looks Palo sent him.

Thus began the music.

"I hope that we shall be able to do this more often," Palo said eagerly. Moving towards Padmé, Palo took her reluctant and stiff hand and his and revolved around in the spot with her until they both returned to their former positions.

Catching Sabé's eye, Padmé pretended to not hear him. "So, what have you learned?" she quietly asked Sabé as the young woman floated by her. 

"Obi-Wan had hardly anything to say," Sabé replied, her cheeks bright from the dancing and her attentive dancing partner. "Master Skywalker is a dear friend of his, and he will not easily betray him."

With a few more beats, the two women moved away from each other and Padmé found herself dangerously close to Palo.

"It is a pleasure to…" he began but got cut off as he turned and found that Padmé had already turned her attention back to her friend.

"I think it is all very suspicious," Padmé said crossly, suddenly snatching her hand away in alarm as Palo grabbed at it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Master Skywalker and Palo do not get along."

It seemed that Palo had finally resigned himself to the fact that he was being ignore, for he became oddly silent and had a perturbed look on his otherwise determined face.

Soon, the dance ended much to Padmé's relief, and she walked off arm in arm with Sabé. To their surprise, Obi-Wan had sensed Padmé's discomfiture and had immediately pulled Palo aside to engage him in a dull discussion.

They immediately set off in the direction of the refreshment table and found Rabé waiting for them. "Why do you look so thrilled, my dear?" she asked Padmé.

"I thought that dance would never end," Padmé groaned, gratefully downing the drink that was handed to her.

"Well then," Rabé said a little too cheerfully, "Here's something to cheer you up." Turning Padmé around by the shoulders, Rabé pointed across the ballroom to an oddly secluded corner.

Being practically dragged around the dance floor was Mace Windu. His overeager partner was the giggling and obviously tipsy Madame DesLauriers.

"Miss Padmé!" an unfamiliar voice cried out.

Whirling about, Padmé saw a middle aged but rather handsome man with a goatee hastily make his way towards her. From her years of following the activities in the Senate, Padmé knew that his name was Bail Organa and that he was the highly respected Senator of Alderaan. 

How did he know her name?

Now standing before her, Bail gallantly bowed, drawing a shy smile from her. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Soon, she was standing across from him on the dance floor.

"I just had the pleasure of speaking with an old friend of mine," Bail began good-naturedly, "Anakin Skywalker. It seems that he is helping you with your fledgling political aspirations."

"Yes," she aid lightly. Her eyes momentarily flickered to where the obviously bored Anakin leaned against the wall, an empty wine glass in his gloved hand. "I've had that good fortune."

He nodded approvingly. "If you ever need anything- anything at all- do not hesitate to let me know," he offered kindly. "In this day and age, anyone with an innocent political agenda is most welcome." Face grim, he looked behind her at a group of senators who were clustered in a nearby corner.

Bowing to her once more, Bail left, leaving Padmé to follow the same suit.

Once more, she sought out her friends, but Rabé was the only one available due to the fact that Obi-Wan had whisked Sabé off to dance again. Quickly, Padmé told Rabé of Bail's generous offer and soon found that her friend was just as excited as she. Arm in arm, they walked towards the gardens laughing over how well the night was faring.

A tall figure stepped in front of them and impeded their path.

Lifting her eyes up from the broad chest that was a mere foot from her face, Padmé was shocked to find that the sculpted body belonged to none other than Anakin Skywalker.

"Miss Padmé," he blurted out, nervously fidgeting with his glove, "may I have the next dance?" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	13. “I Hate You and Your Dancing!”

"I can readily believe," answered he gravely, "that reports may vary greatly with respect to me; and I could wish, Miss Bennet, that you were not to sketch my character at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance would reflect no credit on either." Mr. Darcy to Elizabeth Bennet, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 13: "I Hate You and Your Dancing!"  
**  
Without even realizing what she was doing, Padmé heard herself say, "You may."

Gratefulness momentarily washed over Anakin's face, but with a clumsy bow, he soon disappeared.

It was then that Padmé realized that Rabé was staring at her in shock.

Oh, Force! Why did I just do that?

All of the sudden, she could not breathe and the room seemed overly crowded. "Follow me," Padmé gasped, leading her friend into the adjoining room that was dark as well as empty.

Rabé nervously bit her lip and clutched at her friend's arms.

"Did I just tell Master Skywalker that I would dance with him?"

"I daresay you did," Rabé said morosely, but her face brightened a little. "Padmé, don't let your feelings for Ferus get in the way- I have a feeling that Master Skywalker can be quite agreeable when he chooses to be."

"Oh, that would be most unfortunate," Padmé moaned, dramatically hanging her head, "considering the fact that I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity!"

Laughing, Rabé cupped Padmé's face and kissed her forehead. "And do not worry- I'll take care of Palo for you." With a wink, she sidled out of the room, leaving Padmé to nervously await the promised dance.

Padmé found that Anakin was expectantly waiting for her the moment she stepped out of the room. Most reluctantly slipping her hand into his strong arm, Padmé allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor, much to the shock of the other dancers. She inclined her head to Anakin as he bowed, and Padmé delightedly noted that his cheeks were a little pinker than usual.

With the first thrum of the instruments, the slowly moved towards each other and, turning about the other, took up the former's positions in the queue. For quite some time, they silently followed the music but Padmé and Anakin did not so much as even glance at each other.

Then, a most wicked idea formed in her head and, despite herself, Padmé grinned in an evil way.

Anakin, who was not completely oblivious to her sudden change in mood, gave his dancing partner a worried look.

If he was seeking to torment her by forcing her into0 his company, revenge would be best sought by forcing Anakin to talk with her.

"Are you normally so quiet while dancing, Master Skywalker?" she asked flippantly though her eyes danced as he turned away from her.

"What do you wish for me to speak of?" asked he in a cordial manner though it apparently took a lot of effort to do so.

"How about," she started to say, pretending to give his thoughts great consideration, "you comment on my dress or 'lightness of foot,' as dear Mr. Palo calls it?"

"I already have."

A sly pout covered Padmé's face but she didn't give Anakin the satisfaction of looking at him. "Then, you could talk about the decorations or the number of couples. After that, I'll agree with you and say that I like private balls more than public ones."

Though she did not glance at Anakin, she could tell that a smirk had crossed his face. "Do you always dance as a rule, Miss Neberrie?"

"No, I prefer being unsociable and taciturn."

This earned her momentary silence.

Or, so she thought.

"Anakin, it is certainly surprising to find that you are dancing without having been forced to," Mace Windu exclaimed though he fixed the other Jedi with a stern look.

Peeved, Anakin stopped moving, a blushing Padmé trying to hide behind his strong build.

"And you have the lovely Miss Neberrie for your partner," Mace continued on in a bewildered way, causing the couple to become deadly silent. "What knowledgeable being suggested this?"

"I asked her," Anakin stammered, looking anywhere but at his two companions.

A raised brow was his reply. "Though this is certainly… unexpected, I hope you two shall have the pleasure of doing so again on a… ah, certain anticipated event." His significant look drew their gazes to the corner of the room where Sabé was being contentedly held in Obi-Wan's embrace.

Beside Padmé, Anakin stiffened and his nostrils flared but no one but the young woman noticed.

Moments later, they continued the dance, he in stony silence.

"Do you often take walks out of the Jedi Temple?" he finally asked, extending his bad mood to her.

On either side of them stood a male or female respectively who silently moved to the stringed instruments. Each thrum sent an odd feeling coursing through Padmé's veins, but that sensation was nothing competed to what she felt each time she slipped her tiny hand into Anakin's gloved one. Each time she did this, Anakin flinched before tightly holding onto her.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, praying that he would neither notice nor comment on the faint blush that had come to her cheeks. "My friends and I love doing so because it allows us to make new acquaintances, such as a person like yourself would not understand nor enjoy."

Slightly, his grip on her hand tightened.

At this, another idea formed in Padmé's head. "As a matter of fact," she said purposely, appearing to be brooding something over, "We had just made a new acquaintance the other day just before we ran into you- Ferus Olin."

The reaction was instantaneous- something dangerous flashed in Anakin's eyes and he whipped one her so suddenly that Padmé actually jumped. "Jedi Olin is so fortunate as to have so many friends," he sneered right into her face.

Padmé didn't even blink. "He's been unfortunate to have lost your friendship." His mannerisms had confirmed all her suspicions- it was he who had Palo sent away and had done so with a grim intention.

Angrily, he led her through all the motions of the dance. "Why are you starring at me?" he finally asked through gritted teeth."

"Trying to make out your character… again."

"Once again, I ask you to end your studies."

"It just is that I have heard such differing accounts about you…"

"Pity I have not had the opportunity to give you mine."

Silence befell them, but slowly, the anger left his face.

As the music began to climb to the crescendo, Padmé found that she was losing herself in his bright blue eyes and that Anakin seemed to be in a similar trance. All around them, the other couples disappeared until only they were left, gliding closer then away from each other. His real hand reached out and touched hers and, though its sudden warmth surprised her, Padmé did not flinch.

The sound of clapping brought Padmé out of her trance and, blinking rapidly, she saw that Anakin was equally embarrassed as she. Before Padmé could even open her mouth to say any of the thoughts that were coursing through her jumbled mind, Anakin jerkily bowed before rushing off.

Stunned, Padmé just stood there until something forcefully crashed into her and nearly made the young woman topple over.

"Oh, dear me!" Eirtae exclaimed, clutching at her heaving chest. "I am just so fat." By the obvious smell on her breath, the young woman had been heavily drinking. "You should have seen yourself," Eirtaé giggled, throwing her unsteady arms about the humiliated Padmé, "you were all but slobbering over Master Skywalker!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, several of her classmates gathered around and, much to Padmé's horror, began to tease her.

"Your grades have improved- I wonder why!" one girl chanted.

"And I wonder what he's teaching her during 'Remedial Piloting'," another taunted, only laughing harder as Padmé covered her red cheeks with her hands.

All around her, the other guests began to give Padmé odd looks and, with what little dignity she had left, Padmé quickly left the room.

And found horror in the next.

Eirtaé wasn't the only one who was tipsy. Sprawled out on the couch and dramatically fanning herself was a drunken Madame DesLauriers. Here, the other people did not feign their politeness but openly laughed and pointed at the babbling woman. "Oh yes, Master Kenobi has all but proposed to her…"

Padmé suddenly found that she could not move.

One woman commented on this but was soon overtaken by the large headmistress. "Just think- she'll be a Jedi Master's wife…"

"Madamé DesLauriers," Padmé murmured. Momentarily, she gained her attention but was soon brushed off.

That was perhaps just as well, for she soon found a familiar person walking towards her. "Miss Padmé," Miss Talek greeted in a barely civil tone. On her arm was Anakin, something which greatly horrified Padmé even further. "What charming acquaintances you have," the woman sneered." Her mocking eyes led Padmé's to the adjoining from where a most dreadful sound could be heard. "I pray that I will not have the pleasure of meeting any more of your… friends." Laughing, she led Anakin back into the ballroom.

Singing is generally considered an art, that is, if it is well done, but what Padmé heard was most certainly not. It could be best defined as screeching accompanied by poor piano playing, but that wasn't what bothered her- many important people were laughing at Yané and her one attentive listener, Palo.

Tears filled Padmé's eyes, but she didn't care- that night, she had entered into the ballroom with great hopes for her budding future, but everything now seemed to be in ruins. Her heart went out to her friend as she watched Mace Windu politely pull Yané away from the piano.

"I've been practicing all week," Yané sobbed, practically burying her tear-stained face into the Masters' robes.

Then, Padmé felt someone tap her shoulder. "Don't you just wish that you could die of embarrassment," Padmé asked the equally distressed Rabé.

"Well, Master Kenobi hasn't noticed all this-that's what matters."

"He's obviously very much in love," Padmé briefly smiled as she looked at the whispering couple.

"But does she love him?"

"Of course…"

"Can he tell that, though?" Rabé asked wisely, shaking her head sadly. "She needs to let him know exactly how she feels or Sabé is going to lose him."

"Lose him?" Padmé asked dubiously. "You think too much."

"And so does our Jedi friend," Rabé whispered. It soon turned that she was not referring to Sabé's beau but to Anakin.

"Forget about him," Padmé said sternly, already leading her friend away. She did not like the dark look that Anakin gave the couple. "Let's get Yané out of here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early Morning, Theed Palace

Early that morning, all of the young ladies boarded the speeders and headed off. Still quite drunk and talking even louder, Madamé DesLauriers yelled many things to the red-faced Obi-Wan who was standing with several of his companions on the steps of the palace's entrance. Only the sight of his Sabé led him to stay there.

Soon, they were gone, but an overly critical eye watched the slowly-moving caravan disappear off into the distance. "Obi-Wan, you have got to be kidding me," Miss Talek said, giving him a hard look before walking back inside.

Anakin followed her, and when they had all entered into the large sitting room, he leaned against the fireplace and stared off into space.

Though no one was paying her any attention- perhaps her motive for speaking- Miss Talek went on and on about the numerous horrors she'd witnessed at the ball.

"And Miss Padmé- how horrible it must have been for her to dance with that miserable artist. Oh well, I guess if that's the best she can do…"

"Shut up," Anakin said harshly, glowering at the young woman.

"How defensive you are, Maste Jedi! Would you care to share with us what is on your mind?" Miss Talek cried out, little knowing that her attack on Padmé had done precious little to endear herself to the Jedi.

"Certainly," replied her. "I was thinking of those vibrant brown eyes she has."

"Well, those are her only pleasing feature," Miss Talek confided to the equally disgusted Obi-Wan. "She is horribly…"

"I have considered her to be one of the most beautiful women of my entire acquaintance for quite some many months," Anakin announced, his words leaving no room fro who was not on his list. Quickly bowing to hid his flushing cheeks, Anakin left the room.

To this revelation, Miss Talek had no reply but sat there stunned with her mouth one in such a manner that, had the person not been herself, she would have been quick to criticize.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter: A Modest Proposal (cookie for anyone who can name the author/work that I ripped the title off of!)**

_Mace Windu was an orderly person. Though he had resided in his new quarters for a mere day, the Jedi had arranged it to his liking and was sitting at the desk sorting through datapads when a booming sound interrupted his solitude. _

_Reaching out through the Force, he felt a most disturbing presence on the other side of the door._

_Madame DesLauriers._

_  
Before he could even blink, the door slammed open so forcefully that he, a great Jedi Master, jumped in surprise._

_A tall, angry woman glared at him. "You must come quickly!" she managed to gasp out, obviously having run the entire way to him. "Palo just asked Padmé to marry him but she won't have him!"_

**Author's Note- Sorry if I acted crabby on Friday- I had a really off day!**

Return to Top


	14. A Modest Proposal

**Oh my! I accidentally skipped a post! Go back to Ch. 11, please, and make sure that you didn't miss anything! hits head against computer**

**Here's some chocolate for ****Eleanor**** Smith who guessed correctly! A Modest Proposal was written by Jonathon Swift (Did anyone not sleep during British Lit classes?) Basically, it discussed the rift between British protestants (I believe…) and the Irish Catholics. As a SPOOF, he said that the Irish population could be controlled by eating Irish babies. Yeah, it's nasty, and I kept reading it literally- five times later, I realized that he really didn't mean that.**

**I thought that it was appropriate considering Palo- get it? Modest Palo (not)**

_"But, depend upon it, Mr. Collins," she added, "that Lizzy shall be brought to reason. I will speak to her about it directly. She is a very headstrong, foolish girl, and does not know her own interest but I will make her know it." _Mrs. Bennet to Mr. Collins, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin.

**Chapter 14: A Modest Proposal**

Due to the fact that she'd been unmercifully teased for having danced with Anakin, Padmé had gone to bed angry and had consequently woken up still tired and in a rotten mood. Fortunately, her companions had noticed this shift in mood and had decided to leave her well alone. Even Madame DesLauriers, who was grumbling and moaning because of a sever hangover, told a chattering Eirtaé to shut up.

Thus preoccupied, no one noticed Palo enter the dining room with a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. He loudly cleared his throat and waited for them to 'joyously' greet him, but when not even a single lady looked up, Palo continued the act.

Finally a sleepy Padmé noticed him but immediately turned her attention back to her food before he could notice.

Palo eventually realized that he clearing his throat was going nowhere, so he hastened over to the large headmistress' side. "Ahem!" he said, causing the large woman to glare and cover her ears though she did not see him. "I was wondering if I might have the pleasure of speaking with Miss Padmé… alone."

Further down the table, Padmé dropped her spoon in her soon and exchanged frightened looks with Sabé. The other woman gave her an equally frantic look.

In the meantime, all the other young ladies had started giggling and were smirking at the furiously blushing Padmé. When Madame DesLauriers realized the meaning behind Palo's words, an explosion occurred. "Oh, dear me!" she cried out, suddenly animated and nearly knocking the entire table over in the process. "Mr. Palo wants a moment alone with our Padmé!" Jumping to her feet, she pointed at the door. "Everyone to the drawing room- quickly, please!"

Still laughing, most of the young ladies quickly left.

Suddenly, Padmé wasn't hungry anymore, which happened to be a good thing- her soup bowl had landed on her lap when the table had moved so forcefully. "It's alright, Headmistress," she said in a panicked way. "Palo has nothing to say that can't be heard by everyone else."

"Nonsense child!" Madame DesLauriers cried out, shoving Padmé back into her seat when the young woman tried to flee. Not in gentle way, she pinched her charge's cheeks. "Mr. Palo wants to see you alone, so he shall…"

Reluctantly, Rabé avoided Padmé's pleading eyes and left.

Please stay Padmé now mouthed to Sabé.

Madame DesLauriers saw this and pulled the sympathetic Sabé out of the room. The large woman winked at Palo before shutting the door behind them.

It was then that Padmé realized how alone she was…

Except for Palo, of course.

Staunchly refusing to look at her tormenter, Padmé instead concentrated on dabbing at her ruined robe. She did not look up even when he purposefully stepped towards her and placed the bouquet next to her plate.

"My dear Padmé," he said in a tight voice before nervously smiling at her, "I merely wanted to let you know that, form the moment I laid my eyes on you, I singled out as my life companion."

Padmé frantically looked away from his creepy and penetrating gaze. "Palo…" she started to protest gently.

"You shall have your turn to speak, but I wish to first outline my motives for wishing to marry you. " Out of the corner of her eye, Padmé saw him hold up his right hand upon which he began to tick off fingers.

"Palo, I…"

"Firstly, I wish to marry you because, over the course of this past week, your overwhelming gentleness and generosity have caught my attention- I need a dutiful wife, and you were surely meant for me…"

By then, Padmé had begun to loose her temper. "Palo, I can assure you that you and I will never make a good couple and that we were NEVER meant for each other…"

"I…"

"This entailment…"

"From this day forward," Palo interrupted, getting rather red in the face, "we shall not mention money- a sure motive for the both of us," he said quickly. Had it been any other situation, Padmé would have been amused. "The second reason why we should marry is because of the urgings of my dear patroness, Lady…"

It was then that Padmé realized his no enthusiastic tone conveyed his true feelings towards her. "Palo, I cannot and will not marry you!"

"You are just being humble, but that is no surprise, my dear- it is the game of courtship that the members of your gentle sex are so fond of," Palo seemingly murmured as if to convince himself of it. "The lady always refuses but secretly wishes to say yes just to torment her lover…"

At this, Padmé stood up and shrieked, causing him to jump in alarm. "Palo, I am not doing this to impress or 'torment' you! That is my final word on this matter!

"Surely…" he stammered.

"No!" she screamed, angrily snatching the flowers off the table and throwing them at his stunned form. From behind the closed doors, Padmé heard a dozen hushed giggles. This infuriated her further, but when Palo opened his mouth to protest again, Padmé hitched up her stained skirt and fled to the door.

Upon opening it, she found a furious Madame DesLauriers and many of her classmates crowded around it.

With tears running down her face, Padmé ran out of the palace and towards the lake.

She had not believed it possible, but her day had actually become worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu was an orderly person. Though he had resided in his new quarters for a mere day, the Jedi had arranged it to his liking and was sitting at the desk sorting through datapads when a booming sound interrupted his solitude.

Reaching out through the Force, he felt a most disturbing presence on the other side of the door. 

Madame DesLauriers.

Before he could even blink, the door slammed open so forcefully that he, a great Jedi Master, jumped in surprise.

A tall, angry woman glared at him. "You must come quickly!" she managed to gasp out, obviously having run the entire way to him. "Palo just asked Padmé to marry him but she won't have him!"

Peeved, Mace glanced down at the datapads that were now strewn all over the floor. "And why do you need my help?" he asked dubiously. To no one would he admit it, but the Jedi Master was alarmed by the towering woman who stood planted in front of his desk.

She completely ignored his question and said breathlessly, "You must come and convince her that she wants him!" This statement ended with a dramatic gesture that knocked the remaining books off his desk.

"I cannot force her into wanting something her heart does not."

"We are all in an uproar!" the woman cried out.

Dubiously watching her, Mace Windu did not doubt the truth of her words.

"I will not leave until you come."

_Now that you put it that way…_

Soon, Madame DesLauriers was leading him out of the palace in the direction that Padmé had fled. Sulking at the entrance was Palo. Evidentially, it had never occurred to him that Padmé might reject him.

"Don't worry, Palo!" she called out as they rushed by. "We'll talk with Padmé and bring her back to marry you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tears had stopped flowing down Padmé's face and she now angrily paced before the lake and muddied her slippers in doing so. Humiliation and betrayal filled her, and Padmé was seriously considering quitting the Academy and returning home to her family.

But the thought of how smug Anakin would be gave her second thoughts.

"Padmé!" Madame DesLauriers boomed out, making the young woman jump.

Whipping around, she saw that the headmistress had brought along some support.

"Padmé, you will march right up to the Palace and apologize to Palo and tell him that you will marry him," the giantess commanded, crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot angrily as she said so.

So far, Mace had not been so supportive- he just silently stood ther.

"I will not marry him!" Padmé screamed so loudly that her body hurt.

"Stop being selfish! If you marry him, you will get his house…"

"I do not want it!"

"You will save your friends from destitution…"

"I do not care!"

"Master Windu, do something!" the headmistress begged. "The girl is being irrational."

The Jedi gave her a withering look.

This only infuriated the woman further. "If you do not marry him, I shall never speak to you again, Padmé Neberrie. You will not be allowed to return back to the Academy."

"I do not care," Padmé whispered, weeping again. Her body began to shake. "I do not care- I do not need the Academy to become a politician…"

"Miss Padmé," Mace interrupted shortly, causing Padmé to let out a pathetic sob, "today, you must make a choice- one that you will have to live with for the rest of your life. You must choose between your two supporters- if you don't marry Palo, you shall loose this woman's friendship and your place in the Academy, but…" he paused, taking in a deep breath and cautioning a glance at the smirking Madame DesLauriers…

"But…" Padmé protested before he held up a hand in warning.

"But, if you choose to marry Palo, the Jedi shall never welcome you back into our Temple and will not support you in your endeavors."

Suddenly, the smirk left Madame DesLaurier's face.

Padmé gaped at him in incredulity. "Oh, thank you!" she wept. In a moment of pure elation, she threw her arms about the stoic Jedi and cried into his hard chest.

He was equally baffled by this and decided to glare at the headmistress in retribution.

"Thank you," Padmé said again gratefully, joyful tears now staining her pretty face. Eagerly, she shook his hand before running up the path.

Much to a passing Anakin's surprise, she waved enthusiastically and said hello before dashing off.

"Padmé!" the headmistress screamed. "That's it- I will never speak to you again." As an afterthought, she added, "And I am not joking this time!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter: The Dastardly Deed**

"_I came to tell you the good news," Rabé said, swallowing nervously. By her manner, what the woman had to say was not good news. She took another deep breath before speaking again. "I am to be married."_

_Padmé found that she could do nothing but gape at her friend. Very studious, Rabé had shown interest in many a man, but she'd never found the time to be in a relationship before. To find out so suddenly that her friend was to be married was certainly… startling. "To whom?" Padmé finally managed to gasp out. The datapad she'd been holding fell to the ground but she did not move to pick it up._

_Refusing to look at Padmé, Rabe whispered, "."_

**Yeah, I know I'm evil!**


	15. The Dastardly Deed

_"You cannot be too much upon your guard. Risk anything rather than her displeasure; and if you find it likely to be raised by your coming to us again, which I should think exceedingly probable, stay quietly at home, and be satisfied that WE shall take no offence."_ Mr. Bennet to Mr. Collins on his match with Charlotte and her Ladyship's reaction, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 15: The Dastardly Deed**

However ironically, Madame DesLauriers couldn't seem to remember her threat and continued to speak with Padmé though she continued to harbor a grudge against the young woman. Also, she apparently forgot to expel Padmé, for no word was mentioned of it after that day. For the next week, while they finished out their stay on Naboo, the Headmistress remained bedridden and wailed quite loudly about how they were all to spend the rest of their lives as uneducated paupers. It also did not help that a certain Jedi Master had not inquired as to her health before leaving the planet.

Indeed, all the Jedi shortly left after the ball. While Anakin seemed glad to get away from Padmé and the overwhelming presence of the other Nubian ladies, Obi-Wan reluctantly left Sabé behind. Though the young women were to return to the Temple at the end of the week, it appeared that time could not pass quickly enough for the couple who were obviously so much in love.

Palo, by all accounts, never spoke to Padmé civilly ever again, but he had been reportedly seen sulking about the Palace and talking to the tapestries. While everyone else found it funny, Padmé highly doubted the truth of that rumor. Her refusal to marry him had infuriated and insulted his patroness, but Padmé did not feel inclined to express any guilt over the matter.

Things started to turn sour, however, on the last day of their stay.

Not wanting to squander anytime, Padmé spent most of her break with her family. With Anakin gone, things were less awkward and much more enjoyable. Sola, as it turned out, was making Padmé an aunt again, and this fact added even greater joy to her stay.

So, on that sold afternoon of their departure, Padmé kissed her family goodbye and, after promising to keep in touch, headed back to the palace. Not two feet from the house, Padmé heard Ruwee yelling after her to 'stay away from that Anakin guy.'

When she reached the palace and before Padmé had even spoken with anyone, she knew that something was wrong. A dour mood seemed to follow her wherever she went, and all of the other young ladies seemed so gloomy.

"Padmé!" a voice cried out from the floor above her.

Looking up, she saw a worried Rabé looking down the railing at her. Hurriedly, Padmé climbed the stairs and followed her friend down the corridor.

"She's not speaking to anyone," Rabé finally whispered, drawing a blank look from her friend.

"Madame DesLauriers? Doesn't she do that all the time?" Padmé asked, her heart lifting at the thought their departure might be delayed.

"No, not her- Sabé. Perhaps she'll speak to you.

"What's wrong with here?" Padmé asked, completely frightened and praying that nothing was seriously wrong with her best friend.

"I do not know," Rabé said in a hushed tone as she stopped before the closed door that led into Sabé's chamber. "She was doing alright this morning but apparently took ill shortly after the mail had arrived."

"Did someone die?" Obi-Wan, maybe? The thought of that nearly broke Padmé's heart.

"I can't possibly imagine what's wrong," Rabé said sadly, shrugging her slim shoulders.

The dour mood now filling her being, Padmé stepped inside the room and found, much to her surprise, that Sabé was not lying in bed much like she had been expecting. Instead, the young woman was standing before the closed window, not moving nor seeming to have noticed Padmé's entrance.

"Sabé?" she quietly asked, prepared to leave if her friend requested to be left alone.

"Padmé!" Sabé cried out, rushing to the other woman and embracing her. "I am so glad you are here." 

"What's wrong?" She pulled away to anxiously study Sabé's face. It was evident that the blond-haired woman had been crying, but she was otherwise well. "Rabé said…" 

"There is nothing wrong with me," Sabé interjected, her smile melting as a sober look overtook her. As she began to cry, the woman covered her face with her hands but, before Padmé could pry her hands away, Sabé looked back up. "He's not coming back."

"Who?"

"Master Kenobi."

"Sabé," Padmé chided, giving her friend another comforting hug. "Of course he's coming back! He's probably up at the Temple waiting for you to arrive. Do you know what it would take to kill a great Jedi Master like him?"

"No… I mean, coming back to me."

Shock stilled Padmé as she grasped the fullness of Sabé's words. "W… what do you mean? He loves you."

"I've got a letter," Sabé announced. Pulling away, she hastened over to the dresser by her bed. From it, she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Padmé. "Read it- I don't mind," she insisted, wiping at her watering eyes with her sleeve.

Hesitantly, Padmé took the letter and opened it. "It's addressed from Miss Talek," she spat in disgust, confused that it was not from Sabé's lover. 

"Read it and all will make sense… somewhat."

_Miss Sabé,_

As a dear friend, I consider it to be my duty to share a terrible burden with you. Just this past night, a conflict has erupted on my homeplanet of Alderaan and Obi-Wan is to accompany me there. Along the way home, I inquired as to his feelings towards you and was astonished to learn that, for a few days since the ball, he'd been considering ending his relationship with you. For what reasons, Obi-Wan would not reveal, but as your friend and confidant, rest assured that I will take all measures necessary to both discern the truth and keep him out of harm's way.

It also seems that he shall not be returning to Coruscant or the Temple, for that matter, for quite some time. As soon as this conflict is resolved, he intends to enjoy a brief hiatus at an as-of-yet undisclosed location. 

Hopefully, you will have received this note before the unfortunate news reaches your ears by other means than myself.

As before, I remain your loyal friend,

Miss Talek.

"The snake," Padmé hissed, resisting the urge to crumple up the letter and throw it into the nearby fire.

"I was supposed to accompany him during his furlough," Sabé whispered, brokenheartedly and promptly burst into a fresh set of tears at this. 

"Anakin would not have her so she moved onto your Obi-Wan!" Padmé cried out, plopping herself down on the bed before burring her head in her hands. "That is why she purposefully got him off-planet and away from you!"

"Oh, no," Sabé said, feverishly shaking her blond head. "She would never do such a wicked thing." Fiercely loyal, Sabé riled at the thought of that misdeed.

"Sabé, I know that you can't speak badly of another being, but can't you see- this has her doing written all over it!" She thrust the letter back into her friend's hands though the other woman refused to examine it again. "Obi-Wan loves you- I know it! There is something fishy going on here…" 

"Enough," the other said firmly, giving Padmé a mildly agitated look.

This surprised Padmé and she instantly quieted.

"There is no use in wanting a man I can't have," Sabé said in a bold tone though her bottom lip quivered, giving her away.

"Sabé..."

"No, Padmé," she interjected forcefully. Turning around, the young woman held onto Padmé's shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "I was foolish- it was just too… beautiful to be true."

"But…"

"Listen to me," she commanded. "Madame DesLauriers thinks that I am ill, and I want her to continue thinking so. She contacted my parents and they are going to take me on the trip they've been promising me for years." Tears glistened in Sabé's eyes momentarily, but she wiped them away and gave Padmé a trembling smile. "It will help me… forget things and people that I must learn to let go of." 

"But what about your education? You just can't leave me here!" Padmé cried out, throwing her arms about her best friend as if that alone would convince her to stay.

"What am I to miss out on? Piloting lessons?" Sabé scoffed. Standing up, she gestured to her bags. "I need to get away, but I promise to keep in touch with you."

"But who will help me survive Remedial Potions and give me hints on homework? Who will help me with S.P.E.W.?"

At this, Sabé just shook her head. "Padmé, I know you mean well, but I eventually have to leave.

"We all do." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Padmé was the only one there to see her cousin off. After her aunt and uncle heartily greeted her and promised to take her on a trip also later that year, they whisked the mourning Sabé away.

Now, Padmé was stuck with the task of keeping the inquisitive Madame DesLauriers in the dark of the true reasons of Sabé's sorrows.

Eventually, she took to hiding in her room back at the Jedi Temple. She spent many hours there working on her plans for S.P.E.W. Even Rabé seemed to have abandoned her, something which greatly distressed Padmé.

However, one day, Padmé received an even greater shock.

About thirty minutes before her Remedial Piloting class, Padmé heard a knock at the door. "Let whoever it is in," she instructed Threepio, who was cleaning her room.

The droid did so, and, although the door opened and the person entered, he or she said nothing.

Impatiently, Padmé turned around from where she diligently worked and found Rabé standing before her. "Rabé!" she cried out, delighted that help had come.

"I came to tell you the good news," Rabé said, swallowing nervously. By her manner, what the woman had to say was not good news. She took another deep breath before speaking again. "I am to be married."

Padmé found that she could do nothing but gape at her friend. Very studious, Rabé had shown interest in many a man, but she'd never found the time to be in a relationship before. To find out so suddenly that her friend was to be married was certainly… startling. "To whom?" Padmé finally managed to gasp out. The datapad she'd been holding fell to the ground but she did not move to pick it up.

Refusing to look at Padmé, Rabe whispered, "Palo."" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Spoiler for the next chapter: "Counseling, You Both Need"**

_Obviously in a bad mood, Anakin started roll call, but he eventually noticed the empty desks and gave Padmé a questioning look._

"You do not want to know, Master Skywalker, even though unhappiness and misfortune seem to be your ways," Padmé said flatly. "My friend was cheated in a way that you would certainly be able to compare to.'"

"Oh, Force, do you have to be in a bad mood itoday?" he mumbled, eyes mostly closed as he sipped on his decaf.

"Are you saying that I am temperamental," she challenged, folding her arms over her chest. For all this, she might have well asked Anakin if he thought she looked fat.

A long silence ensued, but Anakin eventually decided to take the plunge. "That isn't quite the word I'd use."/i   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Counseling, You Both Need

**Sorry I haven't posted lately. My excuses are DRL and computer viruses.**

_"I see what you are feeling," replied Charlotte. "You must be surprised, very much surprised—so lately as Mr. Collins was wishing to marry you. But when you have had time to think it over, I hope you will be satisfied with what I have done. I am not romantic, you know; I never was. I ask only a comfortable home; and considering Mr. Collins's character, connection, and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can boast on entering the marriage state." _Charlotte to Elizabeth, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 16: "Counseling, You Both Need"**

At this, Padmé began to laugh. As a matter of fact, she laughed so long and hard that her eyes watered until Rabé glared at her.

"I though you'd understand," her friend said, obviously hurt.

Instantly, she sobered, "You really aren't joking, are you?"

The mournful look on Rabé's face confirmed her worst fears.

"Why, Rabé, why? You're supposed to marry for love and affection- this is just all wrong. You are supposed to meet a nice man, let him court you, and then fall deeply in love- not all this."

"Not always," Rabé whispered, going a bright red either from pain or anger.

"But to Palo?"

Padmé…" 

"But he's absolutely ridiculous!" she cried out, wondering why her friend wouldn't admit to the truth.

"Stop it!" Rabé screamed.

This action was so uncharacteristic of her friend that Padmé not only jumped but also became suddenly silent.

"I've been offered a good home and protection," the dark-haired woman continued on in a quiet voice. Tears of sorrow glistened in her dead eyes before rolling down her thin cheeks. "Padmé, you know my family is poor- yes we are," she snapped when Padmé began to protest. "I am the eldest of eight children, and I am already a burden to my parents." Taking in a shaky breath, she wiped at her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so frightened, Padmé." 

Padmé too began to shake her head. "No," she whispered in shock and disbelief.

"Stop judging me!" Rabé shrieked, her fists clenched resolutely at her side. "Don't you dare judge me, Padmé!"

With that, Padmé's last friend was gone. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Considering it to be her duty to inform the headmistress of Rabé's imminent marriage and departure, she soon found herself standing before the oversized bed that Madame DesLauriers had refused to leave since their return to the Temple.

Sharp and sulky black eyes suspiciously watched Padmé's approach as she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Madame DesLauriers," the young woman said slowly, very well of the fact that the large woman still harbored an equally large grudge against her, "I have some wonderful news to share with you."

The grudge turned into a pout, something which Padmé decided to ignore. 

"Rabé is to be married," she finally announced, forcing a weak smile.

This suddenly animated the headmistress. Bolting upright and still wearing her flowery bed clothes (and a frilly one at that!), she all but hugged the bewildered Padmé. "I knew it!" she cackled, rubbing her bejeweled hands together in glee. "When we first left Naboo, I promised her parents that I would find a suitable husband for their daughter even though Rabé was the plainest of you all…" 

Stinging from the harsh comment made about her friend, Padmé reminded her, "But you did not find him- Rabé did!" 

After giving Padmé a beady glare, the headmistress clutched at the young woman's hands. "Who is he?" she asked eagerly, already thinking ideas of grandeur.

"Palo." 

The headmistress' reaction was quite different from what Padmé had expected for she had halfheartedly hoped that the giantess would march over to her confused friend and demand that she end such nonsense. With a sinking heart, she saw that this was not going to happen. Due to the shrillness of the Headmistress' exclamations, Padmé understood not a word of it, but gathered that the woman was delighted. In a second, Palo had gone from a sniveling painter to a dashing young man.

All she could do was watch with a sickened smile and pray that no one outside the door could hear the loud noise.

Madame Deslauriers finally calmed down, but she then turned a mocking eye on the cringing Padmé. "Had you not been so foolish, you could've married him and be where Rabé is now!"

Though it was not the desired effect, Padmé did not feel the slightest bit jealous of her friend and her presumed joy. Palo and Rabé living together in domestic bliss was just as likely as Padmé doing the same thing with… Anakin. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**A Hour Later**

Thus in a rotten mood, Padmé decided to turn her nasty attitude on a likely subject- Anakin Skywalker. After escaping the headmistress, she headed down to Piloting Class where she sat down in the middle of two now empty desks.

Long after the bell rung, Anakin ambled into class and made his way over to the front of the room. Briefly, Padmé thought she saw him give his empty and non makeup-covered desk a relieved look, but he soon then turned his harsh gaze on the class.

Obviously in a bad mood, Anakin started roll call, but he eventually noticed the empty desks and gave Padmé a questioning look.

"You do not want to know, Master Skywalker, even though unhappiness and misfortune seem to be your ways," Padmé said flatly. "My friend was cheated in a way that you would certainly be able to compare to.'" 

"Oh, Force, do you have to be in a bad mood today?" he mumbled, eyes mostly closed as he sipped on his decaf.

"Are you saying that I am temperamental," she challenged, folding her arms over her chest. For all this, she might have well asked Anakin if he thought she looked fat.

A long silence ensued, but Anakin eventually decided to take the plunge. "That isn't quite the word I'd use."

"That's it!" Padmé screamed. Angrily, she stuffed all of her belongings into her backpack before storming to the door, the rest of the class staring in horror. "I've had enough of you and your class, Master Skywalker!" she hollered before slamming open the heavy door and marching out of the room.

Much to Padmé's surprise, the door did not shut behind her. "I will not tolerate you leaving my class!" Anakin shouted, already following after her at a furious pace.

"I am not leaving," she snapped, whirling about to face him, "I'm quiting!"

"You can't do that!" he stammered, grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Get your nasty hands off of me!" Padmé shrieked, slapping him soundly when he refused to do so.

This earned many an interested look from the passerby's, but only Anakin, who had a reputation at stake, seemed to care.

When she whipped around again and started to walk off, Anakin blindly groped for her- and yanked on her bookbag. Books and datapads fell to the floor, ink bottles shattering against the hard tile, its contents spilling all over her possessions.

"I am so sorry," he moaned, but she only kicked at them, nearly missing his fingers.

"I quit," she hissed. "I do not need piloting classes to become a Senator."

Then, the young woman strode off, Anakin following in her wake even when she entered into the turbolift.

At this, Padmé broke down and cried, not caring if the Jedi thought she was weak.

Her long day was to become even worse. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Master Yoda's Quarters, Thirty Minutes Later**

Oddly enough, Padmé and Anakin soon found themselves in group counseling.

"What is going on here?" Mace snapped. "You two are acting like a married couple!"

"He's the one who keeps trying to hold my hand," Padmé muttered, sending Anakin a heated look.

"Master, I never…"

"Let the lady speak, Anakin," Mace said sternly.

"See- he is a gentleman," Padmé said pointedly, earning herself a nonplussed look from her companion.

At this, Mace raised his eyebrows and looked questioningly at Yoda. "What do you think about having them do a week's community service here at the Temple? Those bathrooms on the first floor-"

"I will not go near him!" Padmé exclaimed. "I remind him of… my friend, and he is determined to make my life as miserable as he surely made hers." 

"I would never…"

"Enough!" Mace cried out as the discussion once more got out of hand. "Can you two not behave like mature adults?" he scolded.

Anakin gave Padmé a sly and wicked grin before immediately ignoring Mace's comment. "It that is why I dislike you, then the reason you're in a bad mood is because your friends have sought better things in life and have left 'poor' you behind!"

"Anakin!" Padmé gasped in horror.

"Master Skywalker, call him that you must," Yoda corrected gently though he was obviously amused by this banter.

"Anakin, tell her you're sorry," Mace Windu commanded, fixing the young man with a look that had made many a felon quiver in his boots.

Stubbornly turning her back to him and crossing her arms over her chest, Padmé expectantly waited.

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbled halfheartedly. 

"Mean it, Skywalker."

"I'm sorry," Anakin whispered, slowly moving to look at her. "Look, I know that I'm still not the nicest person in the entire Galaxy, but I have things going on in my life that you can't possibly understand."

"I also have things that you, a selfish, hotheaded man, can never possibly understand."

"Are the two of your feuding because of the dance?" Mace asked intently. "At least you two can agree on the fact that you hate each other."

"No… I just…" Padmé stammered. Suddenly, her large brown eyes filled up with tears.

"A class, have you not?" Yoda asked Anakin, causing the young man to break out in a sweat before running out of the room.

"What happened?"

Quickly and with many tears, Padmé explained what had happened to her two dear friends.

"Unexpected, this is," Yoda said thoughtfully as his face furrowed up into a frown.

"And highly uncharacteristic of Obi-Wan," Mace added. "Though we feel very sorry for your friends, things shall hopefully be settled in due time."

"But what about my political career?" Padmé cried out, suddenly realizing how jeopardized her future was. "They were my two biggest supporters, and Anakin…" She couldn't find anything nice to say so remained silent.

At this, Mace and Yoda exchanged looks.

"Another, there is."

"Yes," Mace agreed. "Due to certain… medical reasons, she is to be here at the Temple for quite some time wand would be more than happy to help you."

"Who is she?" Padmé asked eagerly, already feeling a little better.

"An old friend she is- Siri Tachi." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Spoiler for the next chapter: The Journal**

_Thumbing around, Padmé saw that there were several pages that had been left blank. Hurrying back to the last entry, Padmé noted that Anakin's handwriting was sloppier than usual._

Dear Journal, 

Today is a happy day- the happiest day of my entire life. 

Two seconds later, the book fell from Padmé's limp hands and onto the floor.

"Did you find anything of interest, Miss Padmé?"


	17. The Diary

**Chapter 17: The Diary**

"Hello, Master Yoda sent me to speak with you," Padmé said politely to the face that showed through the small crack in the door.

"I'm sure he did," the other woman replied dryly but nevertheless opened to the door for Padmé to enter.

Because it had been hinted at that Siri was a former love interest of Obi-Wan's, Padmé was surprised to find that this woman was as different from Sabé as humanly possible. Moody and grumbling as she moved about, Siri did not seem to be the type Padmé would have thought of asking assistance from.

Chaos surrounded them. Books, paper, and datapads were strewn over what appeared to once have been a sitting room. With great interest and amusement, Padmé watched the pregnant woman shuffle her way over to a couch and flopped down. Padmé sat down on the couch next to the Jedi and allowed the other woman to scrutinize her.

"You aren't here for something my padawan did, are you?" Siri asked suspiciously.

This comment startled Padmé but she managed to politely nod. 

"That's a relief," she muttered. "Why, just the other night, I received this comm that-" abruptly, the Jedi trailed off. "I shouldn't have said that." Nervously, she fidgeted with the hem of her oversized tunic.

Quickly and with a lot of tears, Padmé explained to Siri what had happened.

Disbelief covered the Jedi's face and, in an awkward way that conveyed that she was not used to giving or receiving comfort, Siri patted Padmé's hand before swiftly moving away. "Your poor friend," she sighed. "Hers was not the first heart he's broken."

Before she could even help it, Padmé gasped loudly and bolted out of her seat. "What?" Her wide brown eyes stared at her companion. 

Wistfulness crossed Siri's face as her hands relaxed and stopped their fidgeting. It was evident that her mind was no longer in the same room as Padmé but in a time long past. "Obi-Wan and I had been friends and… erm, rivals since we were crèchelings," she said quietly. A sparkle entered into her eyes as she spoke, and Siri smiled at Padmé. "Oafy-One was my best friend, and we went everywhere and did everything together- missions, getting in trouble, driving Master Qui-Gon crazy. Both of us were too stubborn and bound by the Code to reveal to confess that we had feelings for each other. Years passed and he became a Master while I continued on my life, always waiting for him to come and confess that he had feelings for me."

"And did he?" Padmé breathed, momentarily forgetting the present.

Siri shook her head sadly. "He didn't… until it was too late. I… I finally gave up on him and married a good friend of mine, Garren, and the rest of the story you know," she brightened, laughing while looking down at her stomach.

Padmé managed a smile. "What should I do? I was on the verge of becoming a politician, but my two best friends bailed out me and Master Skywalker probably not wanting to speak with men ever again-"

"And what did you ever do to poor Anakin?" Siri cried out incredulously. "Wait- would you like something to drink- decaf maybe?" she blurted out right as Padmé was about to speak. Soon, she bustled into the kitchen from which much banging and other racket could be heard. Minutes later, though, she reemerged with two large cups with the decaf sloshing over the sides. After handing one to Padmé, Siri grumbled again as she sat down. "I have a feeling that I'm going to regret drinking this in about thirty minutes," she said, casting a significant look at where her baby grew. "So, what were you telling me?"

But Padmé was not listening.

Something was floating in her mug.

She wasn't sure what it was, but it looked awfully like a drowned bug. Resisting the urge to throw up, Padmé smiled and rested it on her lap. "I walked out of his class today," she confessed.

"Why ever in this galaxy did you do that? His class is highly popular- as a matter of fact, as soon as I can fit into the cockpit of a fighter, I intend to attend it," the Jedi said rather darkly.

Giving her new friend what she hoped was a sympathetic look, Padmé protested, "But he hates me! I swear that he's trying to flunk me!"

In response, Siri raised an eyebrow at the distraught young woman. "Firstly, it is against the Code to hate, and secondly, Anakin is not trying to flunk you."

"He's giving a pretty darn good impression of it," Padmé said under her breath, praying that her friend would not hear.

"That is preposterous! Anakin told me himself that you are one of his favorite students!"

Padmé gaped.

"I shouldn't have said that. Well, what do we need to do first? We'd better hurry if you're to make it back in time for you Remedial Piloting lesson." With a struggle, Siri stood up. 

Shock continued to course through Padmé. She was his favorite student? How?

"Did you not like my tea?" the pregnant woman asked, her lips turning down into a pout as she noticed the untouched cup.

Looking down and not blinking, she saw that other floaties had risen to the top of her cup. "I…" 

"I know that I am not much of a cook," Siri said, her eyes welling up with tears.

It was then that she realized that the Jedi's pregnancy was tampering with her emotions. "No, I'm sure it's wonderful," Padmé said hastily. "It just is that I gave up caffeine." Biting her tongue, she realized that there was no caffeine in decaf.

Fortunately, the other woman did not notice. "Oh," she said simply. With a flick of her fingers, Siri brought the mug into her hands and instantly downed it. 

_That was way too close _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

About an hour later, a triumphant Siri and Padmé strode out of Bail Organa's office- well, Siri waddled, but they were still elated.

"I can't believe it!" the soon-to-be senator exclaimed as they stepped into the turbolift.

"Well, as I always say," Siri began as she pressed the button to begin their descent, "if you want something done, you sometimes have to do it yourself."

"You do?"

"Erm…"

Soon, they arrived back at the Jedi Temple and they walked all the way to the piloting classroom, laughing and gossiping as they went.

"Well, I have to leave you here," Siri said regretfully though an impish smile crossed her face. "I need to go whip Garren at sparring.

At this, Padmé gaped at the Jedi but said nothing.

"Well, I t was nice meeting you and I am sure that it will be a pleasure working with you in the near future," Siri said more cheerfully. "Just let me know if Anakin picks on you again, and I'll come beat him up."

Doubting that the tubby Jedi would be any match against the muscled and hard-willed Jedi Master, Padmé nevertheless waved her new friend off before stepping inside the classroom.

It was empty. Without Anakin's looming and obnoxious presence, it seemed to be an entirely different room and, for a minute, Padmé wondered if she had gone in the right door.

Then, she saw the oversized robe carelessly thrown over the back of his chair and the homework with decaf stains all over them that waited on the table.

Where was he? Anakin had always demanded punctuality yet, although she was late by a good fifteen minutes, her Jedi nemesis was nowhere to be seen,

Time passed slowly and Padmé eventually got tired of standing and, after a few moments of considering how Anakin would be likely to respond, sat in the chair behind his desk.

It was then that she saw it.

A diary.

Having grown up with an older sister who was five years older than her and eventually becoming the aunt of two very mischievous young girls, Padmé knew better than to snoop. Yet, as she sat there, an overwhelming desire to see what was written inside it overcame her. More and more restless she grew, and in an attempt to dissolve this temptation, Padmé quickly shut the diary and shoved it to the farthest edge of the desk.

Still, here was a good opportunity to find out what he really thought of her. Without realizing what she was doing, Padmé soon found the book in her hands.

_What should I look at first?_

A creaking sound from behind her made Padmé jump in fright, but there was no one there.  
_  
Just my imagination _

Unfortunately, most of the stuff that Anakin had put in his diary was either highly boring or depressing. Giving up on finding out her true purpose in this perusal, Padmé went back to the first page.

She soon learned that Anakin had met Saché when he was quite young when he'd accompanied two Jedi on a mission shortly after being freed. In his writings, he briefly mentioned a pretty young girl named Padmé, but soon her friend took over his deepest thoughts.

Time passed, and fate brought Anakin and Saché together again. He'd been on Naboo for a mission, and it was in his diary that he poured out his feelings for this woman. They married the day before his departure but only saw each other occasionally when one of them could steal away from their line of duty.

At this, Padmé paused in her browsing and looked up.

Anakin had still not come.

Once the Clone Wars had ended, Anakin's entries became shattered and they all revolved around dark thoughts and how much he missed his wife. Enclosed in these pages were numerous letters from Saché, but she dared not read them out of respect for her deceased friend. 

Thumbing around, Padmé saw that there were several pages that had been left blank. Hurrying back to the last entry, Padmé noted that Anakin's handwriting was sloppier than usual.

_Dear Journal,_

Today is a happy day- the happiest day of my entire life. 

Two seconds later, the book fell from Padmé's limp hands and onto the floor.

"Did you find anything of interest, Miss Padmé?"   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Spoiler for the next chapter: A is For Nerfherder**

_Then, for the slightest of moments, his blue eyes flickered down to her slightly parted lips, and it momentarily it seemed like he was going to kiss her._

Momentarily. 

"Goodbye, Miss Padmé," he hissed, releasing his grip on her. "I never wish to see you in my classes or otherwise." 


	18. ‘A’ Is For Nerfherder

_"And is this all?" cried Elizabeth. "I expected at least that the pigs were got into the garden, and here is nothing but Lady Catherine and her daughter."_ Elizabeth's reaction to an invitation from Lady DeBourgh, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin

**Chapter 18: 'A' Is For Nerfherder**

Though her first inclination was to drop the journal and run screaming out of the classroom, Padmé instead took a calming breath and closed her eyes before placing it back down on the desk. "Compared to any woman's diary, no. Rather boring for my tastes."

With a snarl, Anakin whipped her around, bringing his face mere inches from the young woman's. "What did you read?"

"Nothing that did not make me think how pathetic you are," she hissed. 

Anger Padmé knew a Jedi should not feel tore across Anakin's face as he seethed at her. "You are to never touch my belongings ever again," he said menacingly, his tone easily conveying what would happen if she disobeyed.

Padmé said nothing but boldly stared into his blue eyes.

Neither person blinked.

Then, for the slightest of moments, his blue eyes flickered down to her slightly parted lips, and it momentarily it seemed like he was going to kiss her.

Momentarily. 

"Goodbye, Miss Padmé," he hissed, releasing his grip on her. "I never wish to see you in my classes or otherwise." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Jedi Temple**

Nearly a month passed before Padmé heard from Rabé. The letter was handed to her during breakfast, and she had snuck off to the 'fresher and risked being late to class in order to read it.

_My Dearest Padmé, _

Palo and I are happily and settled here on Naboo. Though his art and my task of keeping the house clean has kept us busy, we are quite happy… 

The letter went on and on, and Padmé read it with bittersweet emotions, both rejoicing and agonizing over her friend's fate.

_If it would not be much trouble, I would like to have you come stay with us for a while. Partly due to my own fault, we did not part on the best of terms, and that has cost me many a night's sleep. Please do come, for I dearly wish to see you once more and hear of your adventures at the Jedi Temple. _

_Your Friend,_

Rabé 

Without hesitation, Padmé bolted from the 'fresher to her room. There, she instantly sent her friend a reply saying that she would gladly go to Naboo.

Albeit a stubborn and passionate woman, Padmé was kindhearted and much nobler than she usually conveyed to… a certain person. Because of this, the young woman found that she was unable to quit Master Skywalker's class and, although Remedial Piloting was permanently dropped, Padmé respectfully attended her lessons.

Still, Padmé felt a little trepidation as she walked up to Anakin's desk after class. She had purposely lagged behind everyone else after class so that they could be alone lest he should mock her or explode again.

The Jedi was hunched over his seat, chewing on his pen as he graded a huge stack of essays, of which one was hers and was sure had a failing grade. Anakin did not look up when she came to stand before him but instead said, "Can I help you Miss Neberrie?" 

Swallowing, Padmé prayed that he was in a better mood than when she'd last seen him. "I… I'm not going to be here for the next few weeks," she stammered. "I'm going back to Naboo to visit a friend, and I was wondering what I would need to make up."

"There will be nothing to be made up," he replied flatly. Tossing the pen down on the desk, Anakin stretched while regarding her from behind guarded eyes. "I too am going to be leaving the Temple and, coincidentally, Naboo is one of my destinations. Would you care for me to escort you there?"

So shocked was the young lady that she blurted out, "Please?" in a dumbfounded way. Was he actually offering to help her? When it became apparent that he was not going to attack her, Padmé rested her hands on the wooden desk. "After my trip I… I… I won't be returning to the Temple."

His bushy eyebrows rose at her in surprise, but Anakin said nothing.

"It seems that I might be entering into politics sooner than I had expected," she explained hastily.

At this, Anakin stood up and began to pace. "Stay in the Academy and at the Jedi Temple, Miss Padmé." 

"It would be impossible for me to so Master Skywalker…" 

"You will not become a Senator."

Resisting the inclination to laugh, Padmé asked incredulously, "Whatever can you possibly mean?"

"Precisely what I said," he said gravely, sitting back down in his seat with hands calmly folded before him. "In a year, you will be married and with child."

At this, Padmé did laugh but immediately sobered as the Jedi continued to give her his overly-serious look. Without noticing that she was doing it, her hands slid down to her stomach. "With who?" she asked, Ferus coming to mind.

"That," said he, "shall entirely be up to you." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that evening, Padmé found herself in a starship headed for Naboo. Sitting next to her in the cockpit was Anakin, but she did not speak to him.

Oddly enough, it was he who broke the silence. "Are you still going to be a Senator, then?"

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"Probably," Anakin muttered. "Women like you never make room for the important things in life…"

Despite her vow to not allow Anakin to get under her skin, Padmé riled at this low insult. "Well, that shows how much you know about women, Master Skywalker."

In a move that Padmé knew she'd regret, she marched over to Anakin and, cupping his face in her hands, kissed him soundly on the lips. At first, his lips protested against hers, and she could feel the uncomfortable shifting of muscles beneath her fingers…

But he kissed her back.

Gasping and crying out, Padmé pulled away from him so forcefully that she toppled over backwards and landed on the hard floor. This only made him laugh at her which only infuriated Padmé more.

"Why is it that you find my touch so repulsive?" he asked on a more serious note as his companion remained sitting on the floor.

With what little dignity she still had, Padmé sat up and glared at him in such a way that would have intimidated any other man. "Where do I begin?" she asked dryly. When he made more room for her on the seat, Padmé stubbornly sat down as far from him as possible. 

"We're coming up on Naboo," Anakin seemingly announced out of nowhere. This comment, though it was kindly meant, earned him another glower.

As a matter of fact, she continued to ignore him as they landed on Naboo and walked down the ramp of the ship. Only when the freshness of the planet's air hit her did Padmé momentarily forget all of her troubles… even Anakin.

He too seemed to be under such a trance. Gone was the arrogant and unfriendly look that had graced his handsome features mere moments before- had she not known him, Padmé would have guessed that he had to the temperament of the noblest kind of gentlemen.

But, this was reality.

"You asked what I saw in Saché," Anakin said softly, almost so quietly that she did not hear him. His sad blue eyes looked deep into hers and, for once, gone was the ever-present mocking. "She was life before all this." Even though he said no more, Padmé knew very well what he meant- before his enslavement, the Jedi Order, and the war. "And it felt so good," he whispered.

"I know what you mean," she whispered, laying her soft hand upon his gloved one. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Spoiler for the next chapter: Finally Rid of Him**

_"Rabé, come quickly!" came the sudden sound of Palo screaming. His loud footsteps caused them both to rush to the door through which he burst in. "I have an invitation," the man announced breathlessly, pointing out the window at the speeder that was flying off towards the large mansion in the distance, "from Lady DeBourgh. She wishes for us to dine with her tonight so that she can make acquaintances with our, ah… guest."_

"Did you accept, dear?" Rabé asked eagerly, her term of endearment nearly making the observing Padmé gag.

"Naturally," he said, obviously trying to not act too excited about it. "Hopefully, you will have something more decent to wear," Palo said with a pointedly disgusted look at Padmé and her plain clothes.

"Of course," she stammered, his rudeness totally catching her off guard.

Nothing more was said on his part before the artist walked back outside.

"She must have heard you were here, somehow," Rabé shrugged. "We'd better be getting ready before my husband bursts a hernia."


	19. Finally Rid of Him Maybe

**Chapter 19: Finally Rid of Him (Maybe)**

Anakin's generosity came to an abrupt end in front of Rabé and Palo's home. Peering out at the pristinely trimmed hedges that lead to the tidy house, Anakin dully told her to enjoy the visit before recklessly speeding off.

"Padmé!" a familiar voice cried out excitedly. It was her dear friend, and the young woman eagerly rushed from her seat on the porch to Padmé. In a matter of moments, the two were hugging and crying as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I'm so glad you came to me!" she cried out, clutching the brown-haired woman's hands.

"Did you seriously doubt that I would come?" Padmé teased, hugging her friend once more. "I was absolutely dying to see for my self how you were doing!" By the rosy color on Rabé's face, she realized that all of her worrying had been for naught, and all of her plans of dragging the other woman back to Coruscant immediately disappeared.

"Well, with your studies…" 

"I quit," she announced abruptly, causing Rabé to gasp. "It's happening…"

"How wonderful! Do come and tell me all about it!" Picking up Padmé's luggage, she took her hand and led the guest into the house.

"Good morning. I hope you found your trip pleasurable," Palo said before stiffly kissing Padmé's hand.

Shocked by the fact that he had seemingly popped out of nowhere, she found nothing to say and bit her tongue lest she should reveal the details of her trip. 

"Was that Master Skywalker who just drove by here?" he asked conversationally though in a dull tone.

Praying that she was not blushing, Padmé lightly replied, "He had some off-planet business to attend to and offered to escort me here." Seeing the surprised looks on the other's faces, she hastily said, "You two must be quite happy here."

Blinking, Rabé nodded in agreement, but before she could say anything, Palo blurted out, "Indeed, we are. My dear wife has made me quite happy…" 

"Tell her about the garden," his wife instructed, winking at her baffled friend when he turned around and looked out the window.

"Ah, yes. In concern for my health, she has insisted that I spend as many hours as possible out there, and I dare say…"

What he was about to say, Padmé never found out, for the moment he started to ramble off, Rabé yanked her into the adjoining room and swiftly locked the door. "Now, we can be alone and talk," she said upon seeing the other's horrified look. Leading Padmé over to the couch, she sat down next to her friend and graciously poured her some tea. "This is my own parlor for my own particular use," she announced with a hint of pride. "I often come here to be alone…"

For the first time in months, the soon-to-be senator laughed. "I cannot imagine why."

"He really isn't that bad when you get to know him," Rabé said defensively before sighing happily. "Oh, Padmé, you can't imagine what happiness it is to have my own home… even my own living room!"

Smiling at her friend's joy, Padmé replied, "Have you met this wonderful patroness yet?"

Rabé wrinkled her nose. "She is quite… different from what I'd expected, but she's been very gracious in her welcoming me here. Lady Catherine DeBourgh has even invited Palo and I to dinner a few times!"

"It sounds like you are quite well off!" came a sigh.

"Oh, yes!" her friend agreed. Suddenly, she face became a rosy pink. "I haven't told Palo yet, but… we might be having a baby soon."

Nothing was said in reply as Padmé stonily sat there.

"What do you think?" her friend asked worriedly, for this had not been the reaction she'd expected to this joyful news. "Do you not think that it's wonderful?" She bit her lip nervously and folder her hands in her lap.

"No, that is wonderful, and I am very happy for you both," Padmé said slowly. Though she comfortingly patted Rabé's hand, she gazed down at the floor in a troubled manner.

"What is it?"

"Things are going much quicker than I had expected," she admitted, momentarily smiling before the troubled look returned. "I went to go speak with Master Skywalker the other day," Padmé admitted, now boldly looking up, "to tell him that I was leaving and would not return." 

"Go on," Rabé prodded after her friend had sat there in silence for a minute. Once more, she held the other woman's hands.

"He said that what I was doing was a mistake and… and that I should stay in school because-"

"Padmé, do not let him pressure you into something you do not want," Rabé cautioned, fixing her friend with a stern gaze.

"He must have had a vision or something," she said softly, "but…" 

"What?"

"I am soon to be married and with child."

Silence.

"What are you going to do?" Rabé finally gasped though she certainly seemed pleased about this prospect.

"I do not know!" Padmé cried out, standing up to pace but immediately sitting back down again. "I was hoping that you could perhaps help me."

"Padmé," her friend said quietly, "if what he said is true, you shall have a great blessing."

"I know," she sighed.

"Who would the father be, then?"

"Ferus? I really don't know. Personally, I don't think I'm ready…"

"Rabé, come quickly!" came the sudden sound of Palo screaming. His loud footsteps caused them both to rush to the door through which he burst in. "I have an invitation," the man announced breathlessly, pointing out the window at the speeder that was flying off towards the large mansion in the distance, "from Lady DeBourgh. She wishes for us to dine with her tonight so that she can make acquaintances with our, ah… guest."

"Did you accept, dear?" Rabé asked eagerly, her term of endearment nearly making the observing Padmé gag.

"Naturally," he said, obviously trying to not act too excited about it. "Hopefully, you will have something more decent to wear," Palo said with a pointedly disgusted look at Padmé and her plain clothes.

"Of course," she stammered, his rudeness totally catching her off guard.

Nothing more was said on his part before the artist walked back outside.

"She must have heard you were here, somehow," Rabé shrugged. "We'd better be getting ready before my husband bursts a hernia." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Indeed, Palo's patience did not last very long, for he was soon dragging them across the sculpted lawn to the adjoining DeBourgh mansion. All the while, the artist lectured Padmé about her apparently slovenly appearance and manners, and how she was to conduct her self when in the presence of this esteemed personage. Soon, much to her relief, they were walking through the elaborate entrance into the mansion.

Extravagant was indeed the right word to describe this palatial home. Its mistress obviously had great wealth and power nor was she afraid to flaunt it. Silently, Padmé thought about how much this revealed her host's personality. Everything from the thick carpets on the floor to the chandelier that hung above them was if the highest quality money could buy.

Seeming to be the only one who felt comfortable, Palo followed a servant into a large sitting room. Before entering, he paused to momentarily glower in warning at the bemused Padmé.

Indeed, the home reflected Lady Catherine DeBourgh's being. Sitting upright in an overstuffed chair, she regarded them with equal but less friendly silence. She almost seemed inhuman with her many jewels and flowing gowns.

"Miss Naberrie, I presume," Lady DeBourgh said in a regal voice. Her dark eyes swept over the young woman once before the lady gave a dainty sniff.

"Bow," Palo pretended to cough, sending the other two scurrying to do so.

"Thank you for inviting me to dine with you," Padmé said politely though she struggled to contain this smile- the older woman was more arrogant than she'd expected.

Impatiently, Lady DeBourgh waved her hand and instantly silenced the young woman. "This is my other daughter," she introduced, giving a stern look to the sickly young woman who sat by her side in complete silence. "Also," she continued, giving a careless wave to the veranda, "I understand that you are acquainted with my son-in-law, Anakin Skywalker." 

Before shock could spread over her face or she could even gasp, Anakin stepped out of the shadows and fixed her with an unblinking gaze.

Next to her, Rabé also gasped in surprise while Palo nervously ran a hand through his curly hair. 

"Anakin!" Padmé finally sputtered, not even noticing the informal way she addressed him.

He fortunately did not notice this but instead stepped forward and kissed her trembling hand and, in doing so, further undid the young woman. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Tending to business… like I'd told you," he murmured as his lips left her hand.

Watching the proceedings with great interest, Lady DeBourgh daintily raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, so that's why you all but shoved me out of the speeder and left me standing out in the middle of the road with all my luggage," she whispered with a smile, though a fake one at that, adorned her lips.

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Rabé and Palo, were under the impression that they were two very good friends who'd the very good look to run into each other.

"Well, at least we did not nearly fly into any buildings," Anakin replied softly with a charming smile that graced his full lips, "for that's what surely would have happened if-"

"What has a man got to do to not be forgotten these days?" a gruff but rather good-natured voice broke through the tension.

Whipping around, Padmé saw another man step forwards. Like his voice, he was burly and…. well, gruff. The man had the looks of a war-torn man, but she noticed something odd about his eyes- they twinkled and contained a rather mischievous glint.

"Wrenga Jixton at your service," he saluted smartly, flashing them all a cocky grin. "Howdy do?" 

For a minute, Padmé could only gape, but this man's demeanor was so out of place in this great mansion that she suddenly found herself quite liking him and flashed Jixton a wide smile. 

Lady DeBourgh also couldn't quite seem to know what to make of the man, so she resorted t o a short sniff before looking away. 

"So, what's for grub… ah, dinner?" Jixton corrected himself hastily after being sharply jabbed in the side by his stiff companion.

Fortunately, a servant came and saved them all from yet another awkward moment but announcing that it was indeed time for supper.

Once in the dining room, Padmé looked with dismay at the food-laden table- it all the inedible sort of food that always left one hungry. Even more uncomfortable was the seating arrangement. Quickly, she sat down at one end of the table next to Jixton and diagonal to Anakin so his attempts at glaring at her would be more easily noticed. To her great surprise, Miss DeBourgh sat down next to her and dismally looked at her plate.

In a movement that made Padmé jump and drop the napkin she's been unfolding, Lady DeBourgh all but yelled, "Palo, how dare you sit by your wife- it's not proper! Move!"

Hastily bowing and making numerous apologies, Palo rushed to Padmé's side and demanded that he take her seat. Most unfortunately, she soon found herself seated next to Anakin.

Even more unsettling was the fact that Lady DeBourgh soon turned her scrutiny on the already jittery Rabé. Though this distracted Padmé from the unfriendly presence sitting next to her, she sadly watched her friend's eyes well up with tears.

"So, how is Master Kenobi doing?" the young woman finally asked Anakin casually though in a loud voice when she could no longer remain silent.

"Quite well," was the flat reply.

Her intent had been to find out more about her friend's sudden abandonment, but she, in doing so, caught another person's attention. "Anakin here tells me that you are about to become a politician" the Lady said. "You must let me know if there is anything I can do to assist you- I have many influential friends…"

Quickly, she assured her that she would keep this abundant kindness in mind.

"It must be refreshing to find that all your upbringing and schooling has brought you thus far."

Again, Padmé agreed. "I have been fortunate to have been blessed with a wonderful and supportive family."

"And what does your father do? Is he a politician also?" Not noticing how everyone else had suddenly become rather interested in their food, Lady DeBourgh continued her inquiries with an interested air.

"He teaches at the university," Padmé replied with a hint of pride.

"And, surely, your mother does not also work."

At this, the young lady flushed. "My parents have always done what they deemed necessary to put food on the table."

Anyone else would have been humbled by this remark, but not her ladyship. "Yes, with a governess, your mother would not have been tied to her home-"

"My mother is tied to no one or anything," she replied a little tersely, ignoring the withering look Palo was sending her, "and we never needed a governess."

This horrified the old woman so badly that a maid rushed to her side until she was reassured that her mistress was not going to swoon. "No… governess," she gasped, "but how… did you ever manage?"

Much to Padmé's surprise, Anakin gave his mother-in-law a sardonic look. "Saché would never have wanted a governess to take care of any of our children."

Touché.

Swiftly, Lady DeBourgh blinked. "And how many of you are there?"

"I have an older sister who is my elder by six years. She is married and has two children, and both are under the age of seven," Padmé blurted out, knowing that the woman would want to know these details. 

"And you are not married?" she cried out, aghast. Once more, her ladyship did not notice the awkward silence. "Exactly how old are you, Miss Naberrie?"

"Buy the fact that I am about to become a Senator and that I am an aunt by a sister half a dozen years older than me, I am not young," Padmé replied gravely, "you surely cannot expect me to truthfully answer that question." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Coming Next: Padmé and Anakin bond over a piano. Things seem to be doing better until Padmé discovers a terrible secret!**


End file.
